The Lusting
by weirdbard
Summary: Now a threesome, Ron, Kim and Shego travel to Japan to visit Yamanuchi ninja school but they are going to get a surprise that has nothing to do with ninjas but everything to do with vengeful spirits.
1. Chapter 1

The Lusting

Kim stood outside the doors to Middletown High and with an effort resisted the urge to tap her foot in annoyance. Beside her was her best girl friend Monique.

"How could Ron get a detention on the last day of school?" Kim muttered for about the hundredth time.

"It's not the boy's fault girl. You know Mr. Barkin has it in for him." Monique replied.

"That's not really true." Kim defended Barkin. "Ron just likes to think he has it in for him."

"Oh no it isn't." Monique shot back. "I was with Ron in the hallway when Barkin gave him the detention. Ron wasn't doing anything except refusing to answer my questions and Barkin still walked over and gave him detention. I think it got worse that time Shego came to visit you two at school and Barkin tried to put the moves on her and she rebuffed him, since that day Barkin has been hounding poor Ron left and right."

"What questions of yours was Ron refusing to answer?" Kim asked her suspiciously.

"Um, is that important right now? We were discussing how Barkin has it in for Ron." Monique stated nervously.

Kim turned to stare at Monique. "Were you asking about Ron, Shego and my..." Kim faltered.

"It's called a sex life." Monique replied with a bit of a smirk. "And what if I was? I was just curious."

Kim stared at her for a moment before shaking her head. "Why don't you give it a rest? You've been bothering me and Ron about it ever since Shego changed sides and joined us."

"Yeah she changed sides all right." Monique said with an even wider smirk.

"I meant now that she has become a good guy, er I mean girl." Kim said as she started to blush.

"That's all I'm trying to find out." Monique said with a mock innocent look. "I was just trying to find out just how 'good' she really is."

Kim blushed harder. "You know you have a serious obsession problem with my intim... My sex... With my personal life!" Kim finally managed to get out without stuttering.

"Girl this is high school! We are supposed to gossip about who is doing what with whom. The only difference is, the rest of them are mostly lying and faking about it. You, Ron and Shego really are doing it. I'm just trying to live vicariously through your 'adventures'"

Kim shifted uncomfortably. "Well can't you find a new hobby? And don't call them adventures. We just like to be together."

"You want me to call them missions instead?" Monique grinned. "Girl we all have notice how many more missions you have had since Shego joined you and Ron. You are having Wade arrange fake missions so you three can have booty calls haven't you?"

"Monique!" Kim shouted and then looked around to see if anyone was nearby and dropped her voice. "I would never have Wade make a fake wolf call! It's just that Global Justice has started using us more now that we are a threesome." Kim raised her hand to stop Monique. "And you know I meant threesome as a team and not the way you are thinking."

"Party pooper." Monique replied with a laugh. "You are just so lucky girl! Ron since you two have been working him over has gotten so buff and built. Nice muscley arms and a broad wide back and he has such a cute tight ass with that adorable little birthmark." Monique stopped with a yelp as she felt someone's arm came around her throat and put a choke hold on her.

"Are you talking about Kimmie and my man?" Shego whispered into her ear nearly giving Monique a heart attack. Monique shot Kim a 'help me' look but could see a smoldering in Kim's eyes as well making Monique worry about her future health.

"When have you seen Ron's butt and birthmark?" She growled.

"Oh come on girl you know Ron is always losing his pants." Monique replied with a nervous voice.

"But he never loses his underwear when that happens and that is the only way you could have seen his birthmark. Trust me I should know!"

Shego cleared her throat. "Okay Shego and I should know." Kim amended.

"Am I in trouble?" Monique asked fully knowing the answer.

"Oh yeah." Shego replied tightening her grip around Monique's throat.

Monique slumped. "Oh all right. I heard about a lose window outside the guy's locker room and checked up on the rumors and found out they were true. It took me forever to find a day when it wasn't being used so I could take a peek..." Monique with her eyes widening realized she had given a bit more info than she had meant to.

"A day when it wasn't in use?" Shego behind her asked. "Just how many little skanks have been looking at Kim and my man?"

"Um... All the cheerleaders and most of the girl's field hockey team? Oh and Josh Mankey."

Kim's eyes couldn't bug out any farther. "My cheerleader squad has been peeking at Ron?! Wait! Josh has been sneaking looks at Ron too?" Kim said in shock with her eyes proving they could grow larger.

Monique nodded her head. "Trying to find a day I could watch I caught Mankey several times staring through the window."

"That doesn't prove he or the rest were looking at Ron." Kim stated. "It's the guy's locker room maybe they were looking at someone else?"

"Oh really?" Monique said with just a touch of her smirk coming back to her face. "Then why was Mankey muttering, 'oh make me your naked mole rat Ronnie, I'll jump through hoops for you.'"

Kim opened her mouth and shut it a few times like a fish out of water. "That is just wrong sick. I should have listened to Ron way back when he pointed out that Mankey and monkey were only a vowel away. I guess it is true what they say about guys who know how to coordinate colors." She finally managed to say. "You said my cheerleader squad was in on the 'peek at Ron' game? Even Bonnie?"

Monique nodded her head. "That is how I found out what window could be opened from the outside. I followed Bonnie one day when she snuck around the building and saw her watching."

"And you are sure she was watching Ron too?" Shego's voice reminded the young black woman that a reformed villain was right behind her, as if Shego's chest pressing against her back could ever let her forget that fact.

Monique nodded her head. "I got close enough to hear her talking to herself too. She kept saying over and over again, 'I wouldn't turn that mad dog out of my dog house if he were to come in."

Kim flushed red but this time in anger. "All this time she still keeps calling Ron a loser in the hallway and then I find out she is drooling over him as if he was some kind of...Some kind of..." Kim faltered in her anger.

"One fine piece of manly beefcake?" Monique offered. She then winced as Shego clamped down on her shoulder even tighter. "Is she going to rip my head off?" She asked Kim.

"Of course not." Kim snapped and then looked past Monique at Shego. "Shego..." She said in warning. "Don't rip her head off or burn her... Yet."

Monique tried to look over her shoulder at Shego but with the rock hard grasp Shego had on her she couldn't. Monique then looked over at Kim with pleading eyes. "You all are just playing with me, right? I'm your best girl friend; you wouldn't have Shego hurt me, would you?"

"How many times did you ogle my Ron?" Kim asked. Shego gave a cough. "How many times did you ogle Shego and my Ron?" Kim amended.

"Just the once!" Monique replied.

"Once?" Shego's voice asked in her ear.

"Um, maybe four times?" Monique stated. "But at least I didn't take any cell phone pictures like Tara and Bonnie did!" Monique hastened to add as she could feel a decided warmth starting to heat up her back where Shego had her hand.

"Tara took pictures?! I mean Bonnie I could believe but Tara too?" Kim shouted.

"That's it Princess. I'm going to have to destroy the entire female population of your school." Shego growled. "And from what I hear maybe a few of the guys too."

"Don't you both think it is a bit flattering that so many think Ron has developed and is now mega hot?" Monique starting to see her life flash before her eyes rushed to say.

"Flattering? Yes but I don't share what is mine." Shego growled at her.

Monique tried to look over her shoulder once again and then looked at Kim.

"That's different. Kimmie belongs to me too." Shego as if sensing what Monique was thinking added.

"We belong to each other." Kim almost distractedly added.

"What is all this then?" Barkin's booming voice called out as he exited the school doors Kim and Monique had been keeping an eye on. "Loitering around school property after school is over with? I would think you all would be rushing to get away from this place and start savoring your temporary freedom of summer vacation. I know that is what I'm planning on doing." Barkin then spotted Shego standing behind a nervous looking Monique.

"Why I didn't see you there Miss Go." Barkin stated, his voice going from gruff to an attempted silkiness. "Can I help you with something?"

"I told you before its Shego, one word. And nope you can't help me with anything. Kim and I are just waiting for Ron to get out of his detention."

Monique looked at Barkin as if he was an idiot. Didn't he see that Shego had her in a choke hold?

"Um Miss Go? Even if school is over with for summer vacation we still have a policy against public displays of affection on school grounds." Barkin told her in a low voice.

Monique's eyes grew large. Barkin thought that Shego was hugging her around her neck?!

"Oh sorry about that." Shego replied in a syrupy voice. "But she is just so damn cute." Monique then felt Shego give her ear a tiny lick. Monique blinked a few times and tried not to consider what the flash of heat and electric like shocks she felt run down her body meant. She looked over to see Kim's eyes sparkling as she held in her mirth at her predicament. Shego released Monique and stepped away from her and Monique tottered for a moment as her legs felt like they had gone to jelly.

Barkin's eyes had grown large as well and he looked a bit crestfallen that Shego was obviously into females but then he straightened his back. This at least was an explanation why Shego rejected his romantic overtures. "Stoppable should be along in a moment." He finally said and turned and walked away.

Monique now freed turned to look at Shego. Shego was wearing a black tight fitting blouse and a short dark forest green skirt that accented the mint green of her skin and showed off her legs to her best advantage.

Monique couldn't understand it but she felt her mouth water a little bit. "Wow you look good." She finally said. "There is nothing better than a woman who knows how to work fashion."

Shego gave a slight nod to show her acceptance of the compliment but then narrowed her eyes at her. "Don't try to change the subject. We were discussing what I was going to do to you for staring at my Ron."

Kim cleared her throat.

"Kim and mine's Ron." Shego amended.

"You could let me join the group." Monique in shock found her mouth was saying without consulting her brain first.

Shego's eyebrow rose. "So it's like that is it?" She practically purred as she started to slink towards Monique. Monique doing a pretty good imitation of a deer caught in the headlights began to slowly back away. What had she gotten herself into?

Shego walked Monique back till her back was against the wall of the school and she could go no farther. Shego leaned in close as if to kiss her and said. "Nope, sorry. I'm a one man and one woman kind of gal. I have all I could ever want in Kim and Ron." She then pulled away.

Monique blinked a few times and then scowled. "That was just mean." She finally said.

"Hey, don't be looking at someone else's guy." Shego said with a shrug and moved over back to Kim's side.

Kim stared at Monique in shock. "I never knew you were into girls?"

Monique shook her head. "I'm not! Well not all girls. Just a few select ones that seem to radiate animal like passion and sex so strongly I think I might be willing to switch hit is all." She added fluttering her eyelashes at Shego.

"I don't know if I should be amused or insulted that Shego is one of those types and you don't think I am." Kim said folding her arms across her chest.

Monique turned her gaze on Kim. "Who said you weren't girl friend?" Monique said with a smirk and then turning she walked off.

"Did she just come on to me?" Kim asked in wonder to Shego.

"Princess for someone who saves the world on a regular basis... You sure can be slow on the uptake sometimes." Shego said with a grin, then looking around to see if anyone was watching she leaned over and kissed her. "So... Do you want to bring her into the fun?" Shego asked, her closeness with Kim washing Kim's face with her warm breath.

Kim's eyes grew wide. "No. No, you were right. You and Ron are the only two I need in my life. I'm not interested in developing a harem."

"Maybe Ron is?" Shego stated as reluctantly pulled away from Kim to stand by her side so she could watch the doors of the school.

"He better not be." Kim stated with a growl.

Shego laughed. "That is what I like about you Princess, you and me think alike. Ron is ours and no one else gets to play with him but us!" She said loudly.

At that moment Ron walked out of the school doors and heard Shego. "So I'm just your and Kim's plaything to be used over and over again without any say in the matter?" He asked in mock seriousness.

Shego didn't even pause a moment. "Damn straight you are. Got something to say about it?"

Ron still with a serious look on his face nodded his head. "Yes, yes I do. What I have to say about it is... Booyah!" He then broke into a grin and raced over to where Kim and Shego were.

Shego, Kim and Ron left the school grounds and started walking back towards Kim's house. Shego would have picked them up in her car if it wasn't for the fact that someone had hit her car recently while gawking at her. The fool hadn't even stopped but kept going after sideswiping her. It was with the greatest effort that Shego had refrained from throwing one of her plasma balls after the car but she was learning to control her rages since teaming up with Ron and Kim but the end result was her beloved dark green sports car was in the shop for repairs now.

Walking along the side of the road Shego resisted the urge to duck down and hide when a police car cruised slowly by them and the officer honked and waved at Kim and Ron. Global Justice had managed to clear her record and with a carefully scripted interview on 20/20 and Dateline managed to convince the populace that Shego was no longer a wanted criminal or threat but old habits die hard.

Shego was filling Ron in on what they had learned from Monique, mostly just to watch him blush. She loved how easy it was to push Ron or Kim's buttons and even though she no longer did it to get a sadistic rush, she still enjoyed tweaking them both.

"Monique is a Peeping Tom? Er, Peeping Monique? At me?!" Ron gasped.

Shego resisted the urge to giggle. "And it would seem that you have been putting on performances for the entire cheer squad, a number of other girls and someone named Josh Mankey." Shego watched the play of emotions on Ron's face. There was a small amount of male pride that he had so many girls wanting to see him naked of course but a look of horror crossed his face on hearing Mankey's name.

"Josh Mankey? That's... That's..." Ron stuttered.

"Wrong sick?" Kim offered. "That's what I said."

Ron shuddered.

"Oh come on Ronnie." Shego grinned and reaching down she cupped Ron's butt with her hand. "How could he resist the power of Ronshine?"

Kim looked around nervously. "Shego not in public remember?"

Shego grumbled but did release Ron's butt. Any further complaints were silenced when they all heard the familiar three note call of the Kimmunicator. They all looked at each other before reaching into pockets and pulling out identical looking devices.

"Go Wade." Kim said. "What's the sitch?

In his basement computer room Wade looked at three monitors showing Ron, Kim and Shego looking back at him. "It's Global Justice." He stated.

"Oh no. I'm putting my foot down on this one! Not another mission! Ron, Kim and me have tickets to Japan for tomorrow and I'm not having them miss the flight cause of some idiot with ego problems!" Shego growled.

"Um actually it's not a mission. Dr. Director just wants you three to drop in for a moment to talk. Probably just wants to wish you a good journey." Wade assured her.

Shego was slightly mollified. "Well that's different." She muttered.

"Okay Wade. We'll see Dr. Director before we go." Kim told him.

The three friends/lovers put away their Kimmunicators. Shego insisted on calling hers that as well since the name Shego didn't lend to a cutesy name like Kimmunicator and Ron dropped calling his a Ronnicator cause he didn't want Shego to feel left out.

Ron stopped walking and Shego and Kim wondering what the problem was halted too. "Did Wade just say that they wanted us to drop in?" Ron asked with a sinking feeling.

Kim nodded her head and her, shego and Ron looked down at the ground at the same time. A perfectly round hole suddenly opened under their feet and the three disappeared. A moment later the sidewalk resealed and looked perfectly normal once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Shego rode down the travel tube with her arms folded and a bored look on her face. Sure the first time at being ambushed by Global Justice's means of travel to their base had startled her but by now it was getting old. Looking across she could see an almost similar look on Kim's face as she fell/rode down her own tube a short distance away. Glancing to her left she noticed that while Ron didn't seem as bored as she and Kimmie did he at least wasn't flailing his arms around and screaming.

Reaching the end of the tube Shego landed on her feet like some exotic jungle cat. Seconds later Kim landed in almost the exact same manner a few tubes over. Somewhere in the twists and turns of the travel tubes Ron had moved from Shego's left to the center tube between her and Kim. He landed and rolled to his feet a few feet ahead of them in a defensive crouch. All in all it would have been an impressive landing for him, if his pants hadn't at that exact moment decided to fall down around his ankles revealing red satin boxers, Shego knew that they were a gift from Kim.

"Awww man." Ron whined, losing his defensive crouch to reach down and quickly tug his pants back up.

"Two things Ronnie." Shego called out to him. "First, you know you don't have to try and 'protect' me and Kimmie all the time. We are more than capable of taking care of ourselves, although I admit it does give me nice warm feelings knowing you always want to and two, I'm buying you suspenders."

"I'll look like a dork wearing suspenders!" Ron grumbled. "Oh and I know you two don't need defending but allow the Ron man a chance to protect his ladies." He added.

Shego looked over at Kim. "And he thinks flashing his boxers every time he lands isn't looking like a dork?"

Any answer Kim might have made was lost when all three heard a female giggling sound. Quickly looking over to the doorway to the travel tube room they spotted a blond female Global Justice agent waiting for them.

The woman was quite a sight. She had to be at least six feet tall if not taller. She had the tiniest waist and hips Shego had ever seen on a woman and the largest set of breasts. Once again affirming the old adage that nothing grows well in the shade, Shego thought to herself.

The woman was wearing a typical Global Justice blue jumpsuit with the top collar undone and the front zipper slightly unzipped revealing a good portion of the upper swell of said breasts. Long golden blond hair cascaded past her shoulders. She fluttered her long perfect eyelashes at Ron revealing baby blue eyes in the process.

"I'm Passion." She said as she started to sway her way over to Ron.

"Um, ah, huh?" Ron managed to intelligently say.

The tall almost Amazon like woman stopped a few inches away from Ron leaving his eyes at her chest level. "Passion. Gloria Passion. That's my name." The woman explained and took a deep breath causing the zipper to slide a few more centimeters lower revealing even more of her impressive cleavage.

"Um... Ron Stoppable." Ron said with a glaze look in his eyes. Remembering himself he turned to point at Kim and Shego. "Kim Possible and Shego." He added.

"Oh I know who you are." The woman said in a breathless manner that was starting to annoy Shego. "I was on the base the day that nasty book turned some of my co-workers evil. They attacked and bit me." She said reaching up and pulling the neck of her tight jumpsuit over to show her shoulder. The action threatened to cause her right breast to burst out of its confinement as she pulled the all ready over stressed fabric over. Shego and Kim could see a healed bite wound on her right shoulder. Ron with some difficulty also managed a moment later to drag his eyes to her shoulder and look.

"I can't remember what happened after that but I do remember suddenly seeing a shadow leaving my body and found I was down on the floor trying to gnaw on a fellow co-worker's leg. It was highly embarrassing. I was later informed that what saved us all were your heroic efforts Ron!" Passion said and suddenly grabbed Ron by the shoulder and pushed his face deep into the valley between her breasts.

"I just wanted to meet you and tell you how grateful I was!" Agent Passion said as she hugged him with one arm and with the other she stroked Ron's hair as he flailed his arms about trying to extradite himself from her bosom before he was suffocated.

"RON, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Kim shouted loud enough for the entire base to hear.

Shego already had her hands flaring with green fire as she rushed the few feet that separated her from Ron. Remembering to douse the flames before touching Ron she grabbed him by the arm and swiftly tugged him free from Passion's embrace.

Ron with a goofy grin on his face and a dazed look in his eyes muttered. "Soft... Warm..."

Kim raced over to Passion to give her a piece of her mind about the pushy woman thrusting her boyfriend/lover's face into her breasts. Before she could speak however Passion turned her attention to her.

"Kim Possible! I understand you got rid of that nasty book so it could never turn anyone evil again!" Passion then grabbed Kim by the shoulder and pulled her into an embrace resulting in Kim's face now being the one planted between her two huge mounds of flesh barely covered by the straining jumpsuit.

Shego thought she could detect a faint. "It was no big." But she couldn't be certain due to the muffled quality of the sound. "Oh would you give me a break?!" Shego growled as she rushed over to Kim's side and grabbing her by the arm tugged her free.

Kim now had a dazed look on her face to match the one Ron was still wearing. "He's right. They are soft and warm." Kim muttered.

Shego turned her attention to Agent Passion with her hands slightly raised to stop the woman if she tried the same thing on her but the woman just looked at her. "Shego. I heard that you turned over a new leaf and joined us. I'm glad to hear it. Let me lead you to Dr. Director's office, she is waiting to talk to you, Kim and Ron." Agent Passion then zipped up her jumpsuit and turning left the room confident that Shego, Kim and Ron would follow her.

Shego turned and placing herself between Ron and Kim, she steered them out of the room after the departing agent.

Shego shot an irritated look over at Ron. "So women with massive knockers turn you on?" she practically growled at him. The words burned off the haze that Kim was in and she too turned a tweaked eye on Ron.

"Wha? Me? No. Never! I like women with sm..." Finally Ron's mind caught up with his runaway mouth. "I mean she is waay too big. It's not natural." Ron said lowering his voice so only Kim and Shego could hear him. "I am more into women with perfect breasts to match their perfect bodies." Ron said with a grin as he put his arms around Kim and Shego's waist.

"Nice save." Kim muttered but still grinned at Ron.

"I didn't see you trying to pull yourself free either Princess." Shego reminded her.

"Hey! She caught me by surprise. One moment I was going to point out that you just don't rub your boobs in some girl's boyfriend's face and the next moment I was being smothered by two huge pillows! You don't know what it was like!" Kim still whispering said fervently.

Shego frowned as she followed the Amazon like agent. "Yeah she didn't see fit to try that on me." She said.

"Disappointed?" Ron asked with a faint smirk.

"Hardly. The woman probably knew she would be taking her life into her hands if she tried something like that with me." Shego stated causing her hands to flare only slightly with green fire before dousing them, her point made.

Agent Passion slowed as they neared an intersection. All the doors looked alike in the maze of corridors that was Global Justice's headquarters and Ron wondered once again how the agents found their way around in the place.

"I had friends down in Research and Containment when that horrible creature named Jason Voorhees showed up." Agent Passion said over her shoulder as Ron, Shego and Kim neared her.

"One of them wasn't named Lorie were they?" Kim asked with a shudder as she remembered the woman she had seen Jason kill right before her eyes.

"No." Passion replied. "Oh I knew Lorie of course but I wouldn't have counted her as a friend. She had gotten all upset with me just because I had 'thanked' her fiancée one day for holding a seat for me in the cafeteria. Poor Jack. Both him and Lorie killed by that thing. It's so sad. No my really close friends survived that day..." Passion paused as they neared a door that was in no way marked any differently than any of the other doors along the corridor had been. A slight zipping noise could be heard.

"And I understand that you helped defeat that creature Shego." Passion said as she suddenly turned and grabbing the dark haired, green skinned woman by her shoulders firmly pulled her into her bosom.

"I want to thank you so much for saving their lives." Agent Passion practically cooed to Shego as she ran her fingers through Shego's long black hair, one hand firmly holding Shego in place.

Shego raised her hands up and allowed her green fire to flicker for a moment and then with a shrug of her shoulder Shego doused the flames and just remained with her face jammed between Passion's breasts.

"SHEGO!" Kim and Ron both shouted at the same time. Together they each grabbed one of Shego's arms and roughly pulled her from the spot. Shego had a smirk on her face. "Nice place to visit, wouldn't want to live there but still a nice place to visit." She stated.

Passion gave a giggle and then knocked on the door. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Shego reporting to see you maam." She addressed the door. Turning away she zipped up the front of her uniform and with a wave at the trio she left.

As Ron, Shego and Kim entered they could see Dr. Director sitting at her desk and perched on the edge of the desk was the man Ash Williams.

Ash looked over the three as they came in. He had developed quite a respect for them after witnessing them fight the deadites and of course Jason Voorhees. Having nothing better to do Ash had accepted Dr. Director's offer to work for Global Justice and was placed in charge of investigating any rumors of zombies or deadites that might come up. Since the evil Necronomicon book had been cast out of this dimension by the actions of Ron and Kim, most of the rumors tended to just end up being some drunken college frat boys playing tricks. Still Ash made sure to hang around Dr. Director as much as possible in the off chance one of the rumors turned out to be true. At least that is what he told others that might ask.

Noticing the tweaked looks that Kim was giving Shego, Shego looking a little dazed and Ron alternating between looking jealous and amused he quickly pieced together what must have happened.

"Let me guess. You ran into Agent Gloria Passion?" He asked with amusement.

"You know her?" Ron asked

"The first three weeks of my being here I ran into every time I turned a corner in this place. She was always wanting to 'thank' me for helping to destroy the deadites and Jason." Ash said with a laugh. "I would be going down a corridor trying to find my way in this maze, turn a corner and BAM! My face would be stuck in her happy valley."

"How did you get her to stop?" Kim finally gave up on glaring at Shego asked him.

"I told her if she didn't stop trying to smother Ash I would station her at a Global Justice office in a Muslim country where she would have to wear concealing clothing and have her face covered all the time!" Dr. Director stated looking up. "A fate worse than death to someone with an exhibitionist streak in them like Gloria and since then she has left him alone?" The last was stated in a questioning tone directed at Ash.

Ash nodded his head with what Ron thought was a somewhat wistful look on his face.

"Well could you add Shego and Ron to that list of people she has to stop doing that to?" Kim asked her.

"Whoa Kimmie! I noticed you didn't put your name on that list as well." Shego finally lost her smirk to glare at Kim.

"It was implied." Kim said becoming defensive. "It's not like I wanted her to jam my face into her chest! Unlike you and Ron!"

"Hey! I just want it on the record that I didn't ask her to do that and I didn't know she was going to do it!" Ron said raising his hands.

Kim softened her look slightly when she glanced at Ron. "Okay. That's true. She did catch you by surprise. But you..." Kim said pointing at Shego. "You were complaining that she hadn't even tried to do it to you earlier."

"Amp down Princess! I didn't want her to do it to me. I was just feeling singled out because she hadn't. How was I to know she was just waiting for me to lower my guard?" Shego argued back.

"Bet you didn't mind it though did you Kermit?" Ash asked with a grin.

Shego turned slowly to face him.

"Uh oh." Ron said under his breath and placing a hand on Kim's hip steered her away from the upcoming bloodshed.

Shego for her part only walked over to where Ash was lounging on Dr. Director's desk and reaching across with her right hand and lifts Ash's arm with the new Global Justice issued mechanical hand. Shego without a word studies the hand for a moment. It looked just like normal flesh and blood hand and unless you knew that Ash had lost his hand you would not know the one you were looking at was a replacement.

Ash looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?" He finally asked.

"Trying to see if you have worn out your hand yet playing with yourself." Shego said and then dropped his arm.

Ash started to frown but then just smiled. "Why would I play with myself when I have a perfect playmate to play with?" He said.

"ASH!" Dr. Director barked at him.

Ash turned to looked at her. "I didn't mention your name Betty."

Ron, Shego and Kim could see Dr. Director blushing bright red. "I better be the one you are referring to! Or is there something you have neglected to tell me?" She said raising one eyebrow in a challenge at Ash.

"No baby. You are the only one that has ever rode Mr. Vibratory. I swear." Ash told her raising his mechanical hand.

Ash and Dr. Director continued to stare at each other for a moment.

"Ahem! You wanted to see us?" Kim asked loudly.

"Not to mention you are getting dangerously close to making me lose my lunch." Shego added in a lower voice.

"Um yes of course." Dr. Director said turning her attention away from Ash to look at them. "I hear you are planning a vacation trip to Japan?"

"Gee, I wonder where she heard that at?" Shego said looking over at Kim. Kim looked away guiltily. She knew as well as Shego and Ron that her mother must have informed Dr. Director about their plans.

Ron merely smiled at Dr. Director. "Yep. Japan is lovely this time of year and I want to share it with my two bondiggity ladies. Since Global Justice has paid us for the last couple of missions I have the money to do it in style, first class all the way!"

"Yes Japan is lovely this time of year. Some parts more than others." Dr. Director replied smoothly. "Which part are you going to?"

"Nice try." Shego said with a smirk. "We all know you just want to find out where Yamanouchi is."

Dr. Director allowed her smile to fade a little. "Ron are you loyal to Global Justice?"

Ron's face also turned serious. "You know I am but there are two reasons why I can't tell you where the school is located at. The first one, the important one is because I gave my word of honor I wouldn't reveal it to anyone unless given permission by the head Sens...er, teacher. And the second one is... I don't know where it is located at myself. The times I have been there I've been met at the airport by a cab and fallen asleep in the back of it. The first time I thought it was just jetlag but after the second I realized that the cab driver was putting me to sleep somehow. My watch always turned up missing and not shows back up till I'm ready to get on the plane to go home so I have no idea how long I was asleep or where we went. Heck they might have even put me on another plane and flew me somewhere else. I wouldn't know. When I wake up I am met by a student of the school and they lead me to it."

Dr. Director frowned in annoyance.

"Hey let the kids go off on their vacation without any more harassment." Ash said getting up off the corner of the desk and coming around behind Kim, Shego and Ron. He placed his hands on Ron and Kim's shoulders. "They have worked on for us and deserve a little break from all this cloak and dagger and saving the world stuff."

Ash removing his hand from Ron's shoulder let it drop onto Shego's shoulder. "Even Kermit has proven herself and deserves some free time!"

Shego looked over to her shoulder where Ash's hand rested. "Move it or gain another artificial hand." She growled.

Ash quickly removed his hand and made for the desk again. "I'm sure now. You did have a better personality as a deadite than you do now."

Ron quickly stepped between Shego and Ash. "If there is nothing else we have some packing to do." He said to Dr. Director.

"Yeah let them go. We have some packing to do too." Ash stated

Ron, Kim and Shego looked at him. "I've managed to convince Betty here to join me on a little vacation as well. A nice cozy cabin just for two."

Ron, Kim and Shego's look turned to one as if to say, 'are you insane?'

"It's not a cabin in some dark woods or over an Indian burial ground or near Crystal Lake." Dr. Director assured them. "It's on the west coast overlooking the ocean. I picked it"

"Yeah, you make it sound like where ever I go I attract evil or something." Ash said defensively. "It was only one haunted cabin. It could have happened to anyone!"

"Overlooking the ocean huh?" Shego mused. "Well that means all that could happen is some drowned pirates might come back in a fog bank seeking revenge."

"Funny." Ash stated. "Maybe I should say you might run into Godzilla. But if you did I would pity Godzilla. You are greener than him and your breath is worse."

"Well we'll be going now!" Ron nearly shouted as him and Kim began pushing/pulling Shego away from Ash and back out the door they came in.

"Come on Ronnie, Kimmie. One punch, that is all I'm asking. I'll even hit him in a place where no one will notice the damage... His face." Shego growled as she allowed herself to be steered out of the office.

Ash smirked at Dr. Director. "Nice girl but she should really let people know how she feels."

With an effort Kim and Ron managed to get Shego out of the office back into the corridor.

"That son of a bi...mphmph!" Shego said as she suddenly found herself buried once again in Agent Passion's ample cleavage. "Did that nasty Ash say something to upset you? He is always making cruel remarks that he thinks is funny!"

"Um Agent Passion..." Kim began.

"Call me Gloria." The woman said with a smile at Kim while still holding Shego's face tightly into her cleavage.

"Um, okay Gloria? Could you let Shego out of there before she suffocates?" Kim replied.

"Huh?" Gloria glanced down. "Oh sorry. I come from a very affectionate family and I sometimes do that without realizing it." She released the back of Shego's head and Shego pulled away.

"Come on Ron! Kim! We're going home!" Shego growled and started down the corridor.

"Um Shego?" Agent Passion called after her. "That's the wrong way."

Shego then angrily stomped past her now going the right way without saying a word to her. Ron and Kim quickly raced to catch up with her.

Reaching the tube room they stood in front of the separate tubes leading back up to the outside world. The three suddenly heard a sound that made them all nervous. The sounds of a zipper being pulled down. "I just want to thank you all once again for all that you have done for us." Agent Passion's voice said from behind them.

Without a word Shego, Ron and Kim leapt the remaining distance into the tubes and shot upwards.

"Strange people." Gloria Passion mused as she stared at the now empty tubes. "But I like them. I hope I run into them again soon." With a giggle she zipped up her jumpsuit and went about her duties.

Kim after the brief twisting and turning of the travel tubes found herself on the sidewalk right outside her house. Glancing behind her she found Ron and Shego standing there as well.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate those tube thingys?" Ron said.

"At least it got us out of that crazy bin. I've never been handled so much in my life since that time Motor Ed decided I would make a good car accessory." Shego grumbled.

"Motor Ed had his hands on you?" Ron said with a growl of his own.

"Don't worry Ron. I stopped him. I singed that precious mullet of his." Shego assured him.

Kim starting to walk up the walkway to her house paused. "Yeah they were overly touchy feely today weren't they?" Reaching into her pocket she pulled her Kimmunicator out and pressed the button on it.

Wade's face appeared seconds later. "Hey Kim. How did the meeting with Dr. Director go?"

"That's what I'm wondering Wade. Can you run a scan over Ron, Shego and me? Please and thank you."

"Um, sure. Go ahead." Wade said in confusion.

"What are you looking for Princess?" Shego asked as Kim held her Kimmunicator up so a glow passed over her as Wade scanned her.

"Um Kim? Shego has a tracker bug on her shoulder." Wade said instantly. Kim nodded her head as if suspecting that and then scanned Ron.

"Ron too. On his right shoulder." Wade confirmed.

Kim handed the Kimmunicator over to Shego who passed the device around Kim.

"And Kim has one as well. Same place as Ron and you do." Wade told her as Shego looked at the screen after scanning Kim.

"I knew the whole bosom buddy thing with Passion down there was a set up!" Kim growled as she tried to reach around her own back to find the bug that the scanner had located.

Ron stopped her twisting and turning and staring closely at her back finally pulled a tiny silver pinpoint off her shoulder and held it up to the Kimmunicator. "Yep that's it." Wade told him. "Incredibly small and sophisticated although it has nothing over mine."

Ron turned his back allowing Kim to find the one on him.

"How do you know it was Passion? It could have easily have been Ash. He placed his hands on all of our shoulders as well." Shego pointed out as it was now her time to have the tracker removed.

Ron ran his hands up and down Shego's back feeling for the tiny tale tell point. "Got it!" He finally said as he held up the micro tracker.

"Keep looking. They might have placed more on me." Shego said with a smirk.

"Not in the street in front of my house please." Kim said looking around to see if anyone was watching them.

Shego frowned at her. "Party pooper." She stated echoing Monique's comment to Kim earlier in the day.

"Later Shego, later." Kim said with a grin and wink of her own. "We'll have Ron give us a thorough investigation later but not right now."

"Um, Kim? Your Kimmunicator is still on!" Wade reminded them.

"Oops sorry Wade. We'll ditch the trackers right before we get on the plane to Japan." Kim assured him before turning off her Kimmunicator device.

"We could give them to your brothers to put on one of their rockets they blast off all the time." Shego suggested with a laugh. "Let Dr. Director wonder if Ron's ninja school is in space."

The three laughed as they walked into Kim's house arm in arm.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Your author here.

Yes this story is the 4th in my series. The 1st being Frequency of Evil, followed by Trio and then Dream Team. Sorry I didn't state that in my first chapter. I was just so glad to be back to writing I rushed to get it out and didn't think.

I also didn't put in the normal disclaimers. I'll do it now.

I don't own any of the characters and are merely using them to tell a story. No profit is being made and I mean no harm.

Now, why did it take me so long to get back to this series? Did I suffer from writer's block?

Um, no. It took me so long because in February of this year I lost my mother due to complications stemming from diabetes and kidney failure. The loss shook me deeply but fate wasn't through with me yet. Not long after my mother's funeral, my father and I were contacted by the owners of the mobile home park we managed and were told that my father was now too old and he needed to retire. The owners of the park 'graciously' gave us two weeks to get out of their park and the house we were living in as part of my father's wages. Having no real reason to stay in the state of California with my mother now dead, my father decided to move back to Arkansas where he had plenty of family to help him and me recover from our loss.

So in a very short time I moved from my home in California to Arkansas and languished for a while till we could get a place of our own and I could regain my internet access.

I plan to spend a great deal more time on my writing (while searching for a full time job) so expect to see more frequent updates and even more stories coming from me soon.

Thank you for your continued reading of my stories and your support.

Weirdbard.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Ann Possible slowly crept up the stairs leading to her daughter's bedroom loft. Kim, Ron and Shego were scheduled to fly to Japan today but their flight wasn't until 11am so Ann had let the girls sleep in as long as possible. Kim, Shego and Ron had been awake very late last night watching some movies to celebrate the end of school so Ann knew the three could use the extra sleep. She had snuck a peek at them several times that night and watched as Shego and Kim had cuddled with Ron as much as they dared knowing that at any moment Kim's father might look in and spy them. It was even Ron with Ann's help that had carried Kim and Shego to their beds in Kim's room after they had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

When she had first learned of her daughter's relationship with Shego she had insisted that Shego stay in the guest room below but that only lasted a mere three days.

Kim who had never feared or had nightmares about anything started suffering from the occasional terrible nightmare and what was worse, even though she would rather die than admit it, Shego suffered from them too. Many a night Ann would pass by the guest room to hear Shego sniffling and crying in her sleep and go in to silently comfort the sleeping woman only to exit and hear the same sounds coming from her daughter's room. Finally not being able to take the pain that the short distance separating the two young women were obviously causing, she herself suggested that Shego move a bed into Kim's room with her only after reminding them of their promise to her to not have sex in the house. As far as Ann knew both women kept their promise but there were a few times that Ann knew about that they had came close to breaking it but managed to pull away before being lost in the passion of the moment.

Ann had wanted Ron to stay the night in the guest room but Ron had refused with the explanation that he had to get his luggage for tomorrow anyway so he might as well go home for the night.

Ann paused on the stairs and not for the first time wondered if Ron also suffered from being away from Kim and Shego's side at night. She worried about the young man almost constantly. More times than not he was in his home alone at night as his parents were hardly ever at home any more. Well alone except for his best friend Rufus of course. Ann shook her head, again not for the first time in wonder how a young man raised almost on his own from early on could have turned out to be so respectful, decent and caring as Ron had turned out to be.

_"Kim is lucky to have him."_ Ann thought to herself. _"And so is __Shego__."_

Poking her head through the opening into Kim's room, Ann Possible saw the scene she was half way expecting. Shego was in Kim's bed with her but both young women were fully clothed in pajamas. Kim's being white with tiny fearless ferrets on them while Shego's was a dark green top with black bottoms. Mrs. Possible herself had undressed and then dressed the semi-asleep women after Ron had carried them up and then left.

The women had their arms wrapped around each other in their sleep and was cuddling close. Shego had in fact thrown one of her legs over Kim's as if afraid that if she didn't hold on tightly that Kim would vanish in the night.

It was beyond a cute and precious sight and once again Ann sighed with regret that she couldn't take a photograph of the 'Kodak' moment. She had no fear that her husband would come up some morning and catch the two women in such a potentially compromising position because her husband respected a young woman's rights to privacy and also was uncomfortable coming into his Kimmie cub's room at any time for fear of running into a man's worse fears, I.E. tampons or feminine hygiene products on display.

Ann knew there was no worries that the twins might catch Kim and Shego in this position because both twins had developed a healthy fear of Shego after accidentally hitting her one morning with one of their homemade rockets as Kim and Shego had started to come down the stairs from their room and Shego threatened to turn them into crispy critters if they ever came near Kim's room again.

But a photograph that might someday be discovered where ever Ann decided to hide it of the two cuddling like they were now? No as much as Ann would have loved a later reminder of this moment she couldn't risk it.

"Kimmie? Shego? It's time to wake up. Ron will be over any moment." She called out softly to the two.

Kim lying flat on her back yawned widely and turning her head found herself peering at close range into Shego's slowly blinking eyes.

"Morning Princess." Shego murmured and then kissed her. Kim briefly returned the kiss before pulling back.

"Ewww Shego. Morning breath." Kim stated.

"Are you saying my breath stinks?" Shego asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was talking about mine, not yours. My breath must be terrible." Kim said softly.

Shego kissed her on the nose. "I love everything about you, reeking breath and all." Shego informed her with a smile.

Suddenly remembering that it had been her mother's voice that had awoken her, Kim stiffened in Shego's grasp and slowly turned her head to find her mother watching them with some amusement.

"It's not what it looks like mom! We didn't have sex! I promise!" Kim said as she started to blush deeply.

"She can check the sheets if she doesn't believe us Kim." Shego informed her as she slowly and reluctantly released her sleeping partner.

Ann shook her head. "Shego, I trust your word and my daughter's." Ann looked sympathetically at them both. "Nightmares again last night?" She asked making reference that Shego was in fact in Kim's bed and not in her own that was a few feet away."

Kim nodded her head as she sat up in bed. "Ron, Shego and I were in some strange place and this dark shadowy figure leapt out and dragged away Ron. I turned to Shego to get her help but all I saw was her bloody body lying in a corner." Kim explained and started shivering from reaction to the dream.

Shego sat up and pulled Kim into her embrace. "It was just a dream Princess. We're not going to lose Ron to shadows and I'm not leaving either one of you either."

Mrs. Possible decided to let the women have a few moments of privacy and left to start breakfast.

Later that morning while Kim helped her father to load the car with Shego's and her luggage, Ann found herself alone with Shego in the kitchen.

"I wish you, Ron and Kimmie would hold off on this trip. I can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." She said to Shego as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"You having a bad feeling or is it that Dr. Director is just worried about Ron deciding to stay with that school in Japan?" Shego asked.

Ann Possible folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "That is unfair Shego. Yes, I know Dr. Director and yes I know she is worried that Global Justice might lose Ron to Yamanouchi but I'm worried about you three myself. There are these horrible dreams that you and Kim have been having the last few weeks and..."

Shego looked up as Ann Possible paused. "What?"

"I've been having dreams of losing you three to something dark and shadowy myself." Ann finally admitted.

"They are just dreams. Dreams can't hurt you..."It was Shego's turn to pause as she almost involuntarily remembered that a month and half ago she along with Ron and Kim had battled killer nightmares and had almost lost their lives. Sitting the coffee cup down on the table Shego crossed the room and stood in front of Kim's mother and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't worry. I will make sure nothing happens to Ron or your daughter and I will bring them both back safely to you." She assured the older woman.

Shego was slightly shocked as Ann Possible swept her into her arms. "Make sure in addition to Ron you bring both of my daughters back safely Shego!"

Shego pulled away to look at her in question.

"Well it is almost like you are a daughter-in-law. I think of Ron as a son and you as a daughter. I want all of my family to come back from this trip safely."

Shego not exactly comfortable showing emotion angrily tried to blink back tears she could feel starting to form in her eyes.

As if sensing her thoughts Ann added. "It would be hard to explain if my husband heard it but when we are alone you can say it if you want to Shego."

Shego took a deep breath. "Thanks... Mom." Shego said and then pulled away as they could hear someone coming from the living room area towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. Dr. P." Ron said happily as he walked in. Looking at Shego he said in a slightly huskier voice. "Shego."

"Is Mr. Possible still outside with Kim?" Shego asked almost casually.

"Yeah they are having trouble loading the car..." Ron managed to get out before Shego had her arms wrapped tightly around him and her lips pressed against his. As she pulled away she couldn't help a slight smirk at the glazed look in Ron's eyes.

"So why are you so late this morning? I figured you would be here to wake me and Kimmie up." She asked as if pouting.

Ron continued to stare forward with a goofy look on his face. "Wake... Up. Yeah it's woken up all right." Realizing that Kim's mom was watching him he tried to regain control of his reeling senses. Finally he held up a Bueno Nacho bag. "I made a quick stop at Bueno Nacho to pick up some food for the trip."

Shego frowned briefly and then had to hide a smile as she noticed that said bag was rustling slightly. "And where is Rufus this morning?" She asked trying to keep from smirking.

"Rufus? Rufus is..." Ron said as he pulled open his pants pocket and looked into it to find it was empty. Shego could see from her spot as Mrs. Possible started smiling as she too figured it out. Finally Ron stopped looking in his pockets for Rufus and looked to the bag in his hands.

"Awww, he wouldn't?" Ron asked in a voice that plainly stated he knew his naked pink friend would. Sitting the bag on the table he opened it. A very well fed Rufus stuck his head out. "Hi. Hi." Rufus said towards Shego and Mrs. Possible and then burped.

"Rufus! Those were supposed to be for us all!" Ron shouted.

"Sorry." Rufus stated and then burped again.

Shego laughed and walked past Ron towards the kitchen sink. As her back was to them Rufus held up a single tortilla chip dripping beans and cheese towards Ron. Ron shot a quick glance at Shego's back and grabbing the chip he quickly ate it.

Shego turned around with a small glass of water and sat it on the table in front of Rufus with a straw in it. Rufus smiled in gratitude and started sipping from the water. Reaching out Shego pulled Ron back into her grasp and kissed him deeply once again.

"Eww Ron." Shego said as she broke the kiss. "You ate Rufus's leftovers? You taste like Nachos and you didn't a moment ago."

"Um, you are what you eat?" Ron asked.

Shego pulled back slightly to stare at him. "Then shouldn't you taste like Kimmie?"

Shego could swear she almost heard a grinding noise as Ron's eyes ever so slowly rotated to look past her at Mrs. Possible. All the color left Ron's face as he turned pure white. "Ah...Um...Yeah... I should run back to Bueno Nacho and see about picking us up a Kimmie platter...Er, I mean A Grande platter for the plane trip!" Ron stuttered, his voice going up in pitch and volume in embarrassment. Turning he practically ran out of the room and was gone.

Shego couldn't hold back any longer and laughed.

"That was mean." Ann Possible said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh herself.

"I like to keep Ronnie and Kim on their toes." Shego said with a smirk.

"Is that some new sexual position I'm not aware of? Do you use a trapeze or just have them hold on to each other?" Ann Possible asked with a smirk of her own. It was now Shego's turn to have trouble speaking as she stared at Mrs. Possible, not from embarrassment like Ron but just shocked and flabbergasted that Kim's mom would go there. "I..um, better go and see if Kim and her father need help with the luggage." Shego finally managed to get out and left the kitchen.

Ann Possible and Rufus looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you pulled that line in front of Mrs. Dr. P." Ron stated after Mr. Possible dropped Kim, Shego and him off in front of a plane hangar at the airport.

"What line?" Kim asked curiously.

"Never mind Princess, as soon as we can get somewhere private Ron can show you what I asked him." Shego said with a smirk as she examined her surroundings. "Why are we here instead of the terminal?" She finally asked. "Didn't you book a flight on a normal airline?" She asked turning to look at Ron.

"No way!" Ron said proudly. "I booked us a private jet to take us to Japan."

Kim frowned at him. "Wasn't that a lot of money? I know Global Justice has been paying us for the last few missions we did for them but it wasn't that much money."

"I got my parents to release some of my Bueno Nacho royalties' money to add to what I got paid so I could afford to take my ladies in style." Ron stated as he tried to carry all of Kim's and Shego's luggage. "Why do women always have so much luggage?" He complained as he was nearly buried under an avalanche of suitcases.

"It's because us ladies know that we have to pre-plan for any clothing occasion." Shego told him as she lifted a few of the suitcases off of him and Kim grabbed a few more. "And what's more..." Kim added. "We're usually on a mission. I want a chance to relax and dress up and go out this time."

"I manage with just a few pair of pants and a shirt." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah?" Shego said with a snort. "So you are saying you don't want to see me and Kimmie in the lingerie we purchased for this trip?"

"Some of these bags have lingerie in them?" Ron asked.

Kim blushed but nodded her head.

"boo-yah! I'll never complain about having to carry too many suitcases again!" Ron said with a grin.

As the group entered the hangar, Shego could see a swift and sporty looking mini jet with the name Mything Airlines on its side.

"Mything Airlines? Isn't that kind of an ominous name for an airline?" She asked skeptically.

"Not when it happens to be my name." A woman's voice answered her from behind. Spinning around at the sound of the voice, Shego found herself facing a tall woman dressed in tight black leather pants with a white aviation style shirt flared open to reveal a bit of cleavage. "The names Mythe. I'm the owner and pilot of the aircraft. "

"Mythe? Just Mythe? What kind of name is that?" Shego asked.

"Gee, I don't know. What kind of name is Shego?" Mythe asked frowning slightly.

"Touché." Kim said hiding a grin.

Shego started to open her mouth to demand how the woman knew her name but stopped as Mythe raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you were not about to ask me how I knew the name of a green skinned woman that has been all over television lately?"

Mythe gathered some of the bags Ron had sat down and began to load the plane.

Shego glanced over at Ron. "So let me get this straight. She'll be up in the cabin of the plane flying... And we have the entire passenger section all to ourselves?"

Ron nodded. "Yep I booked the flight so it'll just be us three."

"Eager to renew your membership in the mile high club Ronnie?" Shego smirked. "We just might be the first in this jet too. It looks brand new."

Kim quickly reached out to touch Shego's arm to get her attention as Mythe came walking back. Kim didn't want them to get kicked off the plane before they had actually made it into the plane in the first place. Mythe eyed Shego for a moment before snorting. "Hardly. Me and my girlfriend Tef christened this plane many a time when I first bought it. Bless whoever it was that invented the autopilot. After that flight Tef even wanted to name the airlines 'Shag airlines'." Mythe smile turned to a frown. "That reminds me, I still need to kill a friend of ours for getting Tef to watch those damn Austin Powers' movies."

"How is Tef doing anyway?" Ron asked as he picked up his suitcase and started to follow the woman pilot back to the jet.

Shego and Kim shared a look and rushed to catch up with the two. "And just how do you know Mythe and her girlfriend Tef?" Shego asked.

"Oh that? Funny story." Ron nervously laughed. "On one of me and Kim's old missions we had to bail out of a plane. Kim of course came down in a perfect landing but I got blown way off course and crashed through a private hangar. Luckily I landed on a table they were folding parachutes on so I didn't get hurt. And that is where I met Mythe and Tef." Ron rushed to finish. The fact he was now blushing like crazy was not lost on Kim or Shego.

"Uh huh. Just how did you meet them?" Kim asked her eyes narrowing.

"They were, um, working in the hangar. Yeah that's it!"

Mythe chuckled and Shego raised an eyebrow at the sound.

"What kind of work were they doing?" Shego prompted.

"Um..." Ron paused.

"We were in the backroom of the hangar making out. Ron heard some noises after he landed on the table and thought someone needed help so he rushed in." Mythe filled in for the tongue tied Ron.

"And you didn't tell me about this?!" Kim nearly shouted. "Wait! I remember that mission now. When I came looking for you I found you walking along the side of the road with this goofy look on your face and a nose bleed! Why didn't you tell me then?!"

"Awww come on Kim." Ron pleaded. "What was I going to say? You'll never guess where I almost landed or what I saw? My brain was suffering from blood loss!"

Shego smirk grew bigger. "I'm sure it was."

"I meant from my nosebleed!"

"There was no harm done. Frankly I think my girlfriend got off by being caught in the act. Since that day she keeps wanting to have sex underneath skylights or near open doors. I'm thinking she is hoping that Ron will crash by again someday." Mythe laughed and climbed into the jet. "We'll be ready to leave as soon as you three are all set." She added over her shoulder as she made for the cockpit.

Shego and Kim were too busy glaring at Ron to answer.

&&&&&&&&&&

Author notes

&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah I know, not a lot of action in this part. I'm getting to it. I just love to write the innuendo between Ron, Kim and Shego. The next chapter we'll get to some action and horror I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lusting

Chapter 4

Exiting the Tokyo International Airport better known as Haneda Airport, Kim and Shego paused underneath a streetlight outside the terminal and looked around for a moment while they waited for Ron to bring their luggage. It had been a long nonstop flight and Shego stretched her muscles while she waited. They had left at 11 a.m. from Colorado and now it was somewhere around 9 p.m. in Tokyo. Even though they had arrived in a private jet and Kim was well known, they still had to have their luggage examined by customs agents.

Kim had feared that Shego might be detained or searched, what with her previous reputation but it would seem that the public relations work that Global Justice had done on her behalf had reached even Japan. The officials had merely nodded their heads at Kim and Shego allowing them to pass through with minimal hassle but Ron was stopped, searched and there had even been some discussion on whether Rufus was going to be allowed to enter the country or be detained in a quarantine cage for the duration of Ron, Kim and Shego's visit.

Kim with a great deal of apprehension noticed Shego just starting to activate her plasma powers when the official, who had not been looking at Shego and thusly could not be intimidated by her suddenly cocked his head to one side as if listening to something, even though the only thing Kim could see around him were some dark shadows at his back and then announced that there would be no need to hold Rufus and that he would be allowed to enter Japan along with his owner Ron.

Ron wheeled out a heavy luggage transport filled with Kim, Shego and his luggage and stopped between the two women as he wheezed at the effort.

"Man I thought they were going to insist on going through every single piece of luggage there for a moment." He finally managed to say as he caught his breath.

Kim glanced over at him. "Is Rufus still pissed on how they treated him?" She asked.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pants pocket with his tiny arms folded angrily over his chest and blew a raspberry.

"That would be a yes." Shego stated. "How dare they treat Rufus like some kind of pet? He's as much a part of the team as any of us." Shego added as she reached down and patted him on the head.

This elicited a smile form Rufus and a pleased look from Kim.

"What?" Shego asked noticing her look.

"Nothing. It just gives me warm feelings that you admit you are part of 'our' group." Kim said with a smile.

Shego appeared uncertain how to react to that for a moment before she too smiled. "I can't say a part of me doesn't occasionally miss being a villain but all in all it feels okay to be a 'hero' again."

"Only okay?" Ron asked her with a raise of an eyebrow as he left the luggage carrier and came up beside Kim and Shego and slightly to the lead of them as he looked for a cab to meet them at the curb.

"Hey. I still say that the hero business has worse hours and less pay than the villain gig did." Shego said but still smiling to show she wasn't completely serious.

"Yeah but then there was the downtime of jail after you were caught every time." Kim reminded her.

"But then the thrill of the escape when I broke out of said jail, every time." Shego replied, her grin growing larger.

Kim decided to let it go for now. It had almost become a kind of game of sorts between her and Shego, to banter/discuss which part of Shego's life had been the more enjoyable for her, hero or villain. There was only one time in the early days of Shego being with them that Kim had pressed the matter and Shego had finally admitted with a sad lost look in her eyes that the worst part of her villain days was the loneliness and sense of isolation. After that point Kim was always careful to break off the banter before it reached that point again.

"So where is this mysterious cab to take us to your ninja school monkey boy?" Shego said in her snarky/teasing manner to Ron.

"I don't know. Every other time it was always just sitting here waiting for me to come out." Ron replied looking around. Even though it was late evening it was still surprisingly for such a busy airport that the curb was empty of cabs or other vehicles at the moment. Strangely the sidewalk itself was bare of any life outside of Ron, Kim and Shego as well even though planes were landing and taking off all the time. At least that it was empty of everyone except for Ron, Kim, Shego and Rufus was what Ron thought.

"Unfortunately Ron-san we will not be going to the school this time." A female voice said from directly behind Ron.

Kim jerked her head to look to her left and was surprised to find Yori standing behind Ron and right next to her. Even though there were heavy shadows between the streetlights she could have sworn there was no way anyone could have snuck up on them and gotten between Ron and the luggage carrier he had left.

Yori was wearing a dark blue colored blouse and a matching dark blue skirt that ended just above her knees.

Shego's reaction wasn't as overtly surprised as Kim's had been but it was obvious from the way her smile of moments ago had turned into a frown that she too didn't like to be caught off guard and surprised by Yori's sudden appearance right between her and Kim and directly behind Ron.

Ron turned to face Yori and smiled largely. "Yori!" His smile slipped a little a moment later. "Why not? I so was looking forward to showing Shego the school."

Before answering him Yori looked to her right at Kim. "Kim-san. Always a pleasure to meet you." She said somewhat formally and then bowed in her direction. She then turned to look back at Ron with a large smile. "Ron-san. It is very good to see you again too." She took a half step in his direction as if she was about to hug him but then simply bowed deeply in his direction instead, she then briefly glanced to her left at Shego. "Shego." Was the only thing she said and she did not bow to her at all.

The fact she dropped the respectful ending and didn't even incline her head in her direction was not lost on Shego at all whose frown deepened. She was starting to take an instant dislike to the young Japanese friend of Ron's.

Yori turning her full attention back to Ron she continued. "The school is closed for renovations and remodeling. For your visit I will be escorting you to what you Americans would call a 'safe' house."

"Safe house?" Ron asked in confusion.

Yori frowned as if wondering if she had picked the wrong American term. "A place of safety where students of the school may seek refuge while in Tokyo if for some reason they can not return to the school?" She asked in a half questioning manner.

"Yeah that would be a safe house all right, will we be the only visitors to this safe house?" Shego asked.

Yori's eyes barely flickered in Shego's direction. "Yes." She replied tersely.

A white van pulled to the curb and Yori made a gesture in its direction. "We shall travel to the safe house in this vehicle." As the sliding door in the middle of the van opened Shego couldn't help but notice there were no windows in the side of the van and the interior of the van was dark and closed off from the front of the van. Once inside there would be no way for them to tell where they were being taken. Shego could barely make out the forms of two individuals inside the van awaiting them because they were dressed in full black ninja uniforms with only their eyes visible. To say Shego was starting to feel uneasy about the whole thing would have been an understatement. Glancing over at Kim, Shego was rewarded by a pensive looking teen.

"Surely we could have just taken a cab to this location?" Kim asked Yori.

"The van is more practical for the carrying of all your luggage." Yori replied turning to glance at Kim and Kim for a moment was taken aback by the look she caught on Yori's face before it was replaced by the Asian woman's normal placid features. It had only been for a split second but Kim got the fleeting impression of resentment and almost betrayal from the woman in the brief moment.

"Then it would be my bondiggity honor to escort my lovely ladies to our chariot." Ron said in his charming and goofy manner as he held out an arm to Shego and Kim.

Shego's frown deepened as Yori stepped between her and Ron and practically dragged him to the van by his arm before Kim or Shego could respond to his invitation. Ron turned to look back at them and the luggage. "Um, what about our luggage, I need to load it in the van?"

"Do not be silly Ron-san. It will be Kim and Shego's honor to get it." Yori replied.

Shego looked over at Kim and raised an eyebrow. "Our honor?" she mouthed to her.

Kim just shrugged and walking back she took a hold of the luggage carrier's grips and with Shego's help pulled and pushed the thing toward the van in which Yori had already strapped Ron into. Kim was pleased that at least as soon as she got the carrier near the van the two dark clad ninjas inside quickly reached out and began loading the luggage for her and Shego. After the carrier was empty, one of the ninjas politely offered her and Shego an arm to help them up into the van.

The van had one long bench seat running from side to side. Yori had strapped Ron into his seat at the extreme left side and was sitting next to him keeping Kim or Shego from sitting with him. The two ninjas having acrobatically leapt over the bench seat and were sitting in the back with the luggage, with a shrug Kim sat down beside the Asian woman and seat belted herself. A slowly fuming Shego sat next to her. As soon as the van doors shut Yori turned a light on inside the van so they would not have to sit in complete blackness.

The ride seemed to take forever and the trip's apparent length was in no way lessened by Yori's actions. It wasn't like the young ninja woman was exactly rude, just non-communicative. Ron tried several times to ask what changes they were making to the school but Yori would only answer him with one or two word answers or a slight shake of her head. Ron tried asking what Yori had been up to since he last saw her and received another head shake and a terse we will have time to catch up once we are settled in at the safe house.

Yori sat between Ron and Kim with her shoulders back and her hands resting flat on her legs. She continued to look forward only turning her head to address one of Ron's questions with the before mentioned brief answers or shakes of her head when she didn't know the answers or didn't wish to reply at the moment.

Ron attempted to lean forward to talk to Kim but Yori without overtly appearing to would lean forward at the same time blocking their view of each other. To her right Kim could hear Shego angrily muttering to herself that she had seen police road blocks that weren't that obvious. If Yori heard Shego's comment she decided to not comment on it.

Kim decided herself that she had just about had enough of Yori's unexplained actions as well. Sure she knew that Yori once fancied Ron but surely the ninja no longer harbored such feelings or resentment towards Kim for taking Ron as a boyfriend?

Kim's eyes widened with the realization that no one had yet explained to Yori that her and Ron were now together and not just that but that Ron, Kim and Shego were together as well.

_"Wait. If __Yori__ doesn't know __Ron and I__ are together, then her actions are even harder to understand. She is acting like she is resentful and jealous of me and the way she made sure she sat herself between us makes it look even more like she knows that me and Ron are together. __Is her obvious chilly actions__ toward __Shego__ mean she knows that all three of us are involved? __And if so, how?__ Does __Yamanouchi__ have spies watching Ron all the time?"_ Kim thought to herself.

Kim was just about to ask Yori how she knew when they would arrive to meet them at the airport, because as far as she knew Ron hadn't told her the exact time they would arrive, only that it would be sometime today when the van pulled to a stop alerting her that they had arrived at their destination.

As soon as the van was fully stopped, Shego was already opening the sliding door and getting out. Kim glanced over at Ron and Yori before hopping out herself and watched as Yori while helping Ron to unbuckle his seat belt left her hand on his upper thigh a moment longer than was really necessary. Kim felt a sudden rush of jealousy and anger but locked it down before it could get out of control. She would wait till she could get the young Asian woman aside and then calmly explain to her that Ron was now 'off the market' so to speak and to keep her hands to herself and if that didn't work? Well she and Shego could always do a little tag team persuasion of Yori then. That pleasant thought caused the normal pacifist Kim a twinge of pleasure.

Shego who in her brief time with Ron and Kim had learned to read them very well wondered what had brought about the angry flush to Kim's face and neck, yet at the same time Kim had a slight smirk on her face. It reminded her briefly of the time when her and Kim were on different sides of the law and Kim would break into Dr. D's lair. Kim would get that same smirk right as Ron would somehow always manage to trip the self destruct mechanism of the lair. Shego had learned to call that look, 'Kim's gotcha look'.

Looking past Kim, Shego watched as Yori 'helped' Ron out of the van. The ninja woman had one hand lightly placed on Ron's hip and with her other hand she unnecessarily held onto Ron's arm. Ron might have the occasional bout of clumsiness but really. The way Yori was helping him out was like he was an old lady or an invalid. Shego's eyes narrowed as she witnessed Yori allowing her hand to slide up Ron's bare arm as if she was caressing him before letting go and stepping back. Shego also caught Yori giving Ron's waist a brief squeeze with her other hand as well. Shego glanced over at Kim to see if she too had caught it and was rewarded by a fire in Kim's eyes and the smirk being replaced by an angry frown.

_"Oh yeah.__ She caught it all right and is Princess ever mad.__ This little trip might be fun after all." _Shego thought as she mentally popped her knuckles in anticipation. _"That little ninja tramp is trespassing on private property and she is going to find out that __Kim and I__ are not forgiving Landlords."_

An equally dark thought was going through Kim's mind at the same time. _"How am I going to keep __Shego__ from killing __Yori__for the duration of our stay __and do I r__eally want to stop her or do I want to help her__?"_

Shego glancing down the road noticed they appeared to be in an alley between two long high cement walls with street lights lightning up the area. At regular paces on either side there were openings in the cement walls with gates. Shego assumed they lead to other houses. With Yori now leading the way they walked through an opening in the high cement wall and found themselves in a gloomy overgrown and obviously not cared for in a while garden. A typical older style Japanese two story house sat darkly in the center of the garden. There wasn't really anything remarkable about the house other than it had obviously lain vacant for some time. Half way through the garden Ron turned to look back at the entrance to the alley.

"What about the lugga..." He barely managed to get out as three dark forms zipped through the opening with luggage in their arms and breezed past the group to enter the house and a moment later zipped back out again. Two more visits and all of Kim, Shego and Ron's luggage were now in the house. The three dark clad ninjas then came to a stop in front of Yori. The tallest of the three bowed very low in her direction while the other two remained standing ramrod stiff at attention.

Yori barely inclined her head at the bowing Ninja. "Very good, remain here and I will be out shortly after getting Ron-san, Kim-san and Shego settled with further orders." The ninja straighten from his bow and replied with a curt "hai."

The two ninjas who had remained standing moved quickly to either side of the gate leading to the alley as if on guard while the third who had just bowed to Yori remained standing where he was.

Yori gestured towards the house for Ron and his friends to follow her.

The two ninjas at the gate nearly blended invisibly with the darkness with only their eyes visible in the gloom. One of the ninjas glanced silently over at his partner. When you are trained in the ways of stealth you learn early on to be able to hold entire conversations if need be by the eyes alone. The ninja on the left side of the gate looked towards the house Yori was leading Ron to and then glanced back at his partner with a slightly raised eyebrow. The ninja on the right gave an almost imperceptible shrug of his shoulders and allowed his eyes to widen slightly. The one on the left without taking his eyes off his partner ninja inclined his head a millimeter towards the house as if saying, "Would you go in there?"

The ninja on the right with his head turned to look at his partner slowly and briefly shook his head from left to right as if to say, "Hell no."

The ninja standing in the middle of the garden slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder at the two at the gate. His posture plainly saying "Shut up the chatter back there!" The two ninjas at the gate stiffened to attention and faced forward once again.

As Ron entered the house he could feel a weird sensation come over him. Ron obviously didn't have fur on his arms or back but the sensation was just as if he did and it was starting to stand on end. In the back of his mind he could the murmuring of monkeys. It wasn't like that time at Global Justice when they were screaming at him danger but all in all there was something that was just on the outside of his Mystical Monkey senses telling him that there was something 'off' about the house.

Glancing down at his pocket he noticed Rufus was standing up and he too was peering around the house as if sensing something wasn't quite right. The house itself wasn't spooky or sinister in any manner. It just appeared like a house that had been empty for a while.

They had entered through the kitchen entrance and a large central light illuminated a western style breakfast table sitting in the middle of the room with a heavy coating of dust on it. Cabinet doors and a compact kitchen stove, refrigerator and kitchen sink finished off the small room. Nothing sinister at all, so why did Ron feel like it was suddenly hard to breathe as if the air had thickened somehow?

Shego as she entered with Kim looked around the kitchen cautiously but relaxed a moment later. The kitchen and indeed the entire house radiated the dusty and utterly still feeling all empty houses do. Shego made two deductions from that immediately. One, the house must have been on the real estate market for a while with no buyers and had been bought by the mysterious ninja school only recently and two they were probably the first people to be staying at said house in a very long time.

"Yamanouchi just recently purchased this house didn't it?" Shego asked.

Yori didn't look back at Shego but nodded her head. "Yes." She replied.

_"Okay... Obviously we're not going to have any long heart to heart chats with this Asian bitch." _ Shego thought to herself in annoyance.

"Are we the first to stay here? I mean since the school bought the property?" Kim asked.

"Yes Kim-san. We shall be the first. We will, how do you Americans say? Break it in for the others?" Yori replied glancing back at Kim. "I will show you your rooms now."

Shego noticed that Ron was looking uneasy but merely chalked it up to the obvious tension that was apparent in the room between her and Kim vs Yori.

"Why don't you ladies go, me and Rufus will hang out here in the kitchen for a while and we'll be up in a moment." Ron stated.

Shego gave him an affectionate smile. "You know Ron, I really doubt there is anything in the house to eat unless Yori and her ninjas have recently stocked it."

Even though food was the last thing on his mind at the moment Ron flashed her a smile of his own. "You never know till you've looked." He said.

Yori gave an almost imperceptible frown as she watched Ron and Shego interact. "Very well. Come along Shego, I will show you and Kim-san your rooms. They are at the other end of the hall upstairs. We can get Ron-san and show him his room later. He is at the other end of the hall in the room next to mine." Yori then turned and walked out of the kitchen without looking back to see if Kim or Shego had followed her.

Shego mouthed angrily to Kim as they made to follow her. "Our rooms? There is no way she is separating us and what is it with this, Ron's room is at the other end...Next to mine?!"

Kim raised her hand slightly in a calming manner. "We'll get this settled. She is not separating us." Kim mouthed back.

As the girls left Ron looked around the now empty kitchen and then with a shudder he glanced down at Rufus. "You feel it too?" He asked.

Rufus nodded his head and squeaked out. "Bad place."

"Maybe we are just overreacting? You know a new and strange place, its night and its dark and not to mention how the ladies are acting." He asked Rufus showing that while he may sometimes be clueless around women but not even Ron could ignore the hostility in the air. Both of them looked around the kitchen again and then at each other.

"Uh huh! Bad place." Rufus insisted once again as he hopped out of Ron's pocket onto a nearby counter top.

Ron couldn't argue as his feelings were telling him the same thing but with a shrug he opened a few of the cabinets to see if he might not be able to find something to cook. Ron did find cans with faded labels but they were of course in Japanese and Ron couldn't make heads or tails out of what the contents of the cans were meant to be.

"Hey Rufus?" He called out to his friend. "If this house has been sitting empty for a long time like Yori said... And she hasn't stocked the cupboards... What would make the previous owners leave so fast that they left all this can food behind?" He finished nervously.

Rufus looked just as nervous as Ron as he stared at the row upon row of canned goods that were left sitting covered with dust on the shelves of the cabinet.

Suddenly a loud shout was heard from upstairs. Without pause Ron dropped the can he had been holding and ran out of the room to find the stairs leading up to the second floor. Rufus raced along the counter top he was on to join his owner when he suddenly paused and looked up at the ceiling of the kitchen near the edge of the central light.

The strangely thick shadows near the edge of the light looked like they were moving and joining together to form even larger shadows. As Rufus stared upward at them, he could swear the shadows were not mere shadows but somehow three dimensional. The little naked mole rat had almost convinced himself that maybe he was looking at a large spider or maybe lots of little spiders when the dark mass pushed away from the ceiling slightly and hung downward. In the center of the roiling black mass two red rimmed milky looking eyes opened and stared down at the nearly paralyzed with fear Rufus. It was when the dark mass parted even more revealing a gray lifeless face of a young Japanese girl was when Rufus's nerve broke and with a high pitched scream of fear he tore out of the kitchen in the direction that Ron and the others had gone.

The gray face turned to look at the direction the mole rat had left by and a thick flaking desiccated tongue pushed past bloodless lips and licked them. Tiny clods of dirt and dead skin flaked off the lips and tongue to rain down on the dusty floor beneath. The lifeless face slowly pulled back into the dark mass of shadows and was gone. The last thing to be seen was the dead milky eyes staring out of the patch of shadows before closing and the kitchen was once again still and quiet.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Author's notes:

AAAAAAAAAAAA

See? I said we would get to the horror sooner or later.

First though I would like to discuss something someone said in a review about the first chapter. They felt that I was making Shego too insecure about her feelings and reactions to other girls looking at Ron. That is not my intentions. Although in my story Shego does have some 'issues' and is working through them that is not what I have motivating her reaction to others finding Ron desirable. No my motivating factor with her is pure and simple. Shego is possessive. What is hers, is simply to her, HERS. You can look but don't even joke about touching.

On Kim. Same reviewer thought that I was wrong to have Kim react so badly to the way Monique was acting in the first chapter. That maybe I was ending their friendship. Rest assured that was not my intention and I would never write that. Monique loves to push Kim's buttons. In the series we have seen several times she likes to tease Kim about her 'jellin' over someone putting the moves on Ron. This was just the first time the 'jellin' was over Monique herself. I meant for the confrontation over Ron to be a friendly teasing one. Shego was never going to hurt the girl and Kim wasn't all that upset just more surprised that anything else.

Monique: Was she really interested in Ron? Yeah she was. At first she was just curious what the others had found so mouth watering over the new improved Ron. Don't forget that Ron usually wears baggy clothing and even with Shego and Kim now dressing him, he would still tend to downplay his improving form. One, because... He's Ron. That is what he does. Two: While Shego has no problem admiring his form, she wouldn't want others to because...She's possessive. And Kim wouldn't want him wearing tighter or more revealing clothes because she gets intensely jealous when others look at her Ron.

So Monique first peeked at Ron out of curiosity and the other times because she liked what she saw.

Would Monique ever attempt to take Ron away from Kim and Shego if she could? Come on! Monique doesn't have a death wish! And she knows she wouldn't have a chance to get Ron to leave either Kim nor Shego and most importantly, Monique is Kim's best friend. She would never do that to a friend.

Would Monique join Shego, Kim and Ron if they asked her to... Ooh that's a tough one. My read on the character of Monique is she likes danger and thrills. Maybe not to the extent that Kim or Shego does but she would definitely enjoy the danger and thrill of a foursome.

Was Monique really turned on by Shego and does she secretly lust after Kim? Um, in my mind? Shego: Yes. Kim: not really. Kim is too much Monique's friend for her to fantasize about her, not that good friends can never end up as lovers. Just that I don't think Monique was serious about her last comment to Kim but was just pushing some more of her buttons.

In Shego's case I think if Monique was encouraged by Shego she would try a fling with her. Again, just my read on the characters.

Oh and one last thought on the review? Why don't I have Shego and Kim proudly showing off Ron as theirs? Shego's personality (again just my read on it) is that of a collector. While intensely proud and possessive of her 'collection' she's the type that would lock it away in a private museum and only permit herself to enjoy it if she could.

In Kim's sake, she's afraid of her father's reaction, plain and simple and fairly close to the canon of the series. She doesn't want anyone or anything to get back to her father just yet about Ron or Shego until her and her mother can figure out a way of broaching it to him that doesn't end up with someone being launched in a rocket to a black hole or Shego kidnapping both Ron and Kim and running off with them.

Yori fans: Yeah I know I'm going to get some flak from you guys and probably rightly so. All I can say is Yori is acting the way she is for a reason and it will be made clearer (I hope) as more chapters are written.

On Japanese culture and geography. The only thing I know of Japanese culture and geography are the things I've seen in anime or what I've researched using Google. I'm sure I'm going to get a ton load of things wrong and I'm sorry about that. I am trying to be as accurate as I can.

And lastly, just to make a long Author's note a little longer.

A quote from Alfred Hitchcock

When asked how to please an audience?

Give them pleasure - the same pleasure they have when they wake up from a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Earlier in the day of the arrival of Ron, Kim and Shego to Japan:

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Master Sensei walked serenely from his private quarters at the Yamanouchi ninja school and looked at the students going through their training in the mid day light. Spotting one of the senior instructors, Master Sensei called him over and asked if he had seen Yori lately. It wasn't entirely surprising that Yori hadn't been seen in a while. She was one of the advanced students at the school and as such was responsible for training other lower level students. Sensei had in fact already started grooming Yori to take his place when he finally retired. Already most of the day to day transactions of the school were being overseen by yori. Things like purchasing orders for supplies and acquisition of new property for the always expanding and diversifying school.

The senior instructor had to reluctantly admit he had no idea where Yori was but that the last she had been seen was two days ago in the company of one middle level student and two beginning level students and she had checked out one of the school's rarely used vehicles so perhaps she had taken them on an extended training mission?

The Sensei inclined his head dismissing the instructor to return to his class and pondered on his conclusions. While it was not unheard of for Yori to take on a few students to personally train them, she was usually most prompt in informing him where she was going to train and for how long but Sensei was pleased she was showing such initiative. He also knew that Yori wasn't exactly thrilled with the recent addition to her duties of trying to locate and purchase houses to be used as places of sanctuary in case the school was attacked and the students had to be dispersed for a while so he reasoned that this outing was her way of letting off a little stress and stretching her 'wings'. All in all there was no real reason for Sensei to worry about Yori or what she was doing. She was after all his most capable advanced student. No reason to worry at all.

Sensei glanced up at the crystal clear blue sky above. No reason except Ron Stoppable was due to arrive at the school any day now and Sensei knew that Yori would not miss that for the world. She had even strongly stressed she should be the one to greet him and lead him to the school when he did arrive so Sensei had left that to her complete control. Sensei himself did not know when Stoppable-san would arrive but having left that duty to Yori he was certain that she would inform him what day he was going to arrive. Since it would appear that Yori had taken a few students on a training trip he reasoned that Stoppable-san's arrival was not going to be any time soon.

With all his mental assurances Sensei still couldn't shake the feeling of vague menace that seemed to hang in the cold mountain air.

Spying the somewhat cantankerous woman that ran the meals at Yamanouchi, Sensei inclined his head to her in a greeting. To his surprise she quickly made her way over to him.

"You sense it to, do you not?" She asked in way of a proper greeting.

"As a cherry blossom floating on the wind may sense many currents I sense a great deal. On what particular event or omen do you refer to today?" Sensei asked in a calm voice.

The Lunch woman frowned at him. "Save that talk for the students who would be impressed. You know what I mean you old fart. I mean you sense the heavy air of something evil coming this way. Big Ears is supposed to return to the school soon isn't he?"

Sensei allowed a slight frown to mar his serene face. "Big Ears is hardly a proper name for the 'Chosen One', but yes Stoppable-san has been invited to return here for a visit. Why do you connect his arrival with evil?"

The lunch lady spread her hands to show she wasn't referring to Ron's arrival as the evil. "Just when Big Ears shows up something always happens." She eyed the Sensei and noticed a slight tensing of his eyes that almost anyone else would have missed. "You know something." She stated. "Something new in the Scrolls of Prophecy?"

Only a very few knew the secret of the scrolls and the woman before him was one of them. While to others she may appear as nothing more than a lunch lady, the Sensei had known her for decades and she was one of his most trusted confidants. Sensei briefly nodded his head and gestured for the woman to follow him and lead her to the scroll room.

Sensei removed a scroll from a locked case and brought it over and spread it on a table for the lunch lady to study. The secret of the Scrolls of Prophecy were they weren't complete. You could walk in one day and study them, only to find they suddenly ended with no warning. Leave and come back the next day and you might find more was written that the day before. Once, early in his career as Sensei, the man had forced himself to stay awake staring at the scrolls night and day and managed to catch the words appearing on the scroll as if being invisibly written as he watched. He could even swear in the stillness of that night he could hear the scritching noises of a quill pen being used on the material of the scroll but of course there was no such thing. Just words appearing on the scroll in the same aged ink and style as the rest of the scroll.

Sensei pointed at a section of the scroll. The lunch lady could easily read the ancient tongue as well as Sensei could and she read it out loud.

"There will come a time when the Chosen One shall take a mate. Her hair will be as fiery as her temperament will be and she will be a pillar of strength and support for the Chosen One." The Lunch Lady looked up. "Yes, so? This is old news. Everyone knows that Big Ears has fallen hard for Flame Hair. What is her name again? Kim Possible?" She asked. "Such strange names these foreigners have."

Sensei didn't bother to correct her disrespect of the Chosen One or his choice of mate. "Yes but a few months ago this line appeared on the scroll while I was showing it to Yori." Sensei ran his finger down the scroll and pointed at a new section. The Lunch Lady had to admit she herself hadn't read this part before.

"A great trial of darkness and terror will come upon the Chosen One and his First Mate..." The Lunch Lady blinked and looked over at Sensei. "First Mate?"

"Continue to read." Sensei replied.

"... will come upon the Chosen One and his First Mate, during this time not only will the Chosen One feel his heart open to another but so will that of his First Mate. They will both welcome into their lives one of exotic beauty and hair as dark as night and this beauty will become the Second Mate, together the three shall be as one." The Lunch Lady again paused and looked over to Sensei. "Do you read this the same way I do?" She asked in shock.

"That Stoppable-san and Possible-san will take another lover? I can find no other explanation that makes sense of the scroll." Sensei admitted. "Yori was excited when she read that thinking that maybe she might be the third that the scroll mentions. She cajoled me into letting her handle the reports from our observors on Stoppable's activities and safety in preparation of the time she would need to join him and Possible-san."

The Lunch Lady pondered for a moment. She, as well as everyone else at the school knew of Yori's infatuation with the Chosen One and her despair when the scroll had proclaimed that he was destined to be with a woman of flaming hair so she could see where the line she had just read might renew that hope in Yori once again.

"You feel that the scroll does not refer to Yori?" She asked.

In reply Sensei pointed even lower on the scroll. "This part only filled in yesterday morning."

The Lunch Lady read. "Many adventures and trials will the Chosen One and his mates will have to face, both in the realms of the living and the realms of the dreaming. A day will come when the Chosen One will return to the lands of rising sun and here he will face the trials of the dead. Together with his mate of flaming hair and his other mate of skin of morning grass will face..." The lunch lady paused as the scroll just ended. There were no more words on the scroll to be seen.

"Mate of skin of morning grass?" She asked as she reached up and scratched her head. "Who has skin the color of grass?"

The Sensei in reply reached over to a drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper. As he handed it to her, the Lunch Lady recognized a western style 'wanted poster' it showed a woman with black hair and what looked like minty green skin but she was almost attempted to believe it was a fault of the printing except for what she had just read in the scrolls.

"Her name is Shego." Sensei said unnecessarily. Lunch Lady could see that the top of the poster proclaimed that much. Not being familiar with English too well she couldn't make out what the young woman had been wanted for but she knew it was a long list in any case.

"I was made aware of that Stoppable-san had saved her in some kind of emergency and pleaded that she be given another chance by Global Justice but that is all I knew." Sensei explained.

Lunch Lady made a spitting gesture at the name of Global Justice but did not dishonor the scroll room by actually spitting. "And you believe that this woman will be or already is Big Ears Second Mate?"

For once in the long time that the Lunch Lady had known Sensei, she witnessed him helplessly spreading his hands. "As you said, how many people out there can have skin the color of morning grass? I think we may have to assume that this ex-criminal woman may be a mate of the Chosen One."

Lunch Lady was silent for a moment and the quietly asked. "Does Yori know of this yet? It will devastate her to find out that once again her dream of belonging to Big Ears is not to be."

Sensei too lowered his head in sadness. "As far as I know she does not. I was trying to find a way to broach the subject with her in the kindest manner I could before she took it upon herself to read the scroll on her own and find out that way but it would seem that she has gone off on an extended trip to train some of the lower level students. I'm sure she will be back soon as Stoppable-san is to arrive in a few days for his visit. I could attempt to contact her via the astral level but such news as this should be done in person."

Lunch Lady nodded her head. "She will be upset when she finds out, that much is certain."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The evening of Ron, Kim and Shego's arrival in Japan. The House.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ron raced up the stairs he found, his heart in his throat. While the shout he had heard sounded more like anger than fear or danger he couldn't dismiss the feelings of wrongness the house was instilling in him and he wouldn't be calm again till he was with his two ladies.

Reaching the top of the stairs Ron could see a corridor branched off in two different directions. He was only interested in the direction that leads to Kim, Shego and Yori. He could see them at the end of the corridor to the left. Yori was standing with her normal calm face in anger with a red hand print on one side of her face. Kim was standing a few paces away from her, her face also red in anger but showing no signs of being struck by someone.

Shego was lying prone on the floor on her back with her elbows propping herself up.

Ron without a thought raced to the one who was down and swooped her into his arms.

"Are you okay? What happened? Are you okay?" He asked frantically after reaching Shego's side. He pulled away from the embrace he had her in only long enough to scan her for injuries before embracing her once again.

_"He went to the criminal bitch without even asking if I was all right. And I'm the one with the obvious injury!"_ Yori angrily thought to herself.

Shego glared daggers at Yori and tried to reassure Ron that she was indeed okay. Ron glanced over at Kim. "What happened?" He asked her.

Once again Yori felt a rush of anger as he once again ignored her for the undeserving Possible.

Kim turned her head to glare at Yori but answered Ron in any case.

"Yori here was giving us orders on what bedroom we were to use. She carefully instructed us that you were to have the room at the other end of this hallway and Shego was to have the room next to mine but was not to bother me or I her and that we were under no circumstances to bother you. Shego started to explain to her that wasn't happening and that we were quite capable of deciding where and whom we were going to sleep with."

Ron turned to look at Shego in his arms. "You struck Yori?" He asked but not in recrimination but just as if he was trying to get his facts straight.

"Actually I struck her." Kim replied. "Yori accused Shego of being street trash whore trying to seduce you away from your proper path of Monkey Master, I interrupted her to tell her it was not like that and she said if I had been enough of a woman for you, you wouldn't have had to seek another to share your bed with."

Ron sucked in a breath. "He could just imagine how well that had went." He started to get angry as well. How dare Yori call Shego a whore and Kim not enough of a woman for him?

"So you struck her?" He asked in a flat voice to Kim.

_"Yes! Finally Ron-san starts to get angry at how Possible abused me." _Yori thought to herself.

Kim folded her arms angrily across her chest. "Yes I did."

"Then how did Shego end up on the floor?" Ron asked.

"Yori started to raise her hand to hit Kim back." Shego answered him. "I stepped in to prevent it and Yori pushed me at the same time she did a leg sweep dumping me to the floor."

Ron slowly rose to his feet helping Shego up at the same time. He took a deep breath to try to calm himself before he said something that was sure to irrevocably ruin a friendship between him and Yori.

"Yori I know this is not the greatest way for you to find out and I'm sorry about that. The truth is Kim, Shego and I are in a relationship. It is not that Kim is not enough woman to please me or Shego in some way tricked me into this. The truth is we all love each other. Again I know this is a bit of a shock to you but I hope we can still all be friends after this and put all this behind us?"

Yori felt like throwing up hearing that it wasn't just Shego and Kim trying to pleasure the Chosen One. She could almost accept that but if she understood her Ron correctly, Kim and Shego were in love with each other as much as they were in love with her Ron. Somehow the notorious criminal known as Shego had twisted her Ron's morals and his reasoning to accept this and Kim was also too weak and had fallen prey to the criminal woman's machinations. It was obviously up to Yori to right this before the Chosen One was corrupted beyond redemption and fell from grace.

Yori bowed lowly to Kim, Ron and Shego. "I apologize for my mistake and my comments. The Chosen... I mean Ron is of course quite capable to decide whom he will sleep with. I hope also that we can forget this unpleasantness and move on. Now if you will forgive me I have to see to dismissing the students that traveled with us and seeing that they return to their duties. I shall be gone for some time. If you wish you may partake of a hot shower and feel free to sleep. I will see about acquiring us some food tomorrow morning if you all believe you can wait that long?"

Shego while still angry decided to forgive Yori for Ron's sake for pushing her, not that big a deal anyway and for trying to hit Kim, a huge deal in her mind. She nodded her head. "No harm done." She said to Yori.

Yori inwardly seethed. It was all good for Shego to claim no harm done. It wasn't her face that had been slapped and slapped hard by Possible but outwardly Yori merely nodded and forced a smile to her face.

Kim warily watched Yori. She felt that things weren't going to be solved quite that easily but she too was willing to put aside her suspicions for Ron's sake. "Sorry for hitting you." She said to Yori.

"That is quite all right Possible-san. I was acting dishonorably and deserved it. Fortunately you did not hurt me." Yori replied in a tone that implied that Kim couldn't harm Yori if she tried.

Yori walked past Ron, Shego and Kim with her head held high. As she reached the staircase and started down however her hand griped the railing with a force that was surprising that it didn't crack the old wood of the railing. Yori reached the midway point on the staircase when Rufus with a yell ran out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to meet her.

Scampering up her leg, Rufus stopped on her shoulder and rapidly squeaked something at her. While normally Yori could understand Rufus as well as anyone, well as anyone other than Ron who could understand Rufus under the most trying circumstances, this time all Yori could do was pick up random words.

"Danger!... Face... Shadow...House bad...Must leave now!" Rufus squeaked a mile a minute.

Yori picked up Rufus with her hand and held him out in front of her. She wasn't sure what had Rufus so worked up but she knew one thing. She had to make sure the others stayed in the house. The house was her friend. It would help her to straighten out Stoppable-san and make him see that Kim had betrayed him and Shego was corrupting him. That Shego was not the exotic woman with hair of night that was meant for him but that Yori was the one the prophecy meant.

Rufus continued to chatter in fear but finally noticed that Yori wasn't looking at him. She seemed to be staring off into space. Rufus was considering whether to bite her hand to wake her up when his little eyes widened in horror. The shadows of the stairs were moving behind Yori and looked like they were taking solid form. As the poor naked mole rat watched in fear the face in the kitchen reappeared at Yori's shoulder. As Rufus watched the face's dry flaking lips moved as if it was whispering to Yori.

"Yes. My Ron will see the error of his course and come back to me. All is needed is that they stay in this house." Yori muttered. Shaking her head as if coming out of a trance she looked at the mole rat clutched in her hand. Bringing up her right hand she swiftly jabbed Rufus before he could squirm out of her grip.

With a yelp Rufus looked at Yori's hand to see a tiny hair pin.

With a flare of blue fire Rufus broke free from Yori's hand and took a defensive stance on the railing. He could still see the gray face of the evil girl behind Yori but he wasn't taking his eyes off of Yori to give her another chance to stab him. As he stood in his defensive stance Rufus's vision began to blur and he felt himself nearly stumble off the railing.

Opening his mouth Rufus prepared to shout for Ron. He doubt that Ron could hear him way upstairs but Rufus had to do something but before he could draw in a breath deep enough to yell, his vision went black and he started to slide off the railing to fall to the ground below.

Yori snapped out a hand and caught the small naked pink form of Rufus and opening a pouch hanging on her side she gently put Rufus into it. As if sensing something or maybe in fear that Ron, Kim or Shego were coming down the stairs she turned to look back up the stairs. For a split moment Yori could have sworn she saw something behind her but there was nothing but dark shadows there.

Yori exited the house and found the student ninjas right where she had left them. Without a word she motioned for them to follow her and lead them back to the van. Whispering she instructed the most senior of the three ninjas (the only one with a valid driving license) to drive them to a storage building not far away to store the van. The other two junior ninjas she gestured for them to climb into the van with her for the trip.

The ninja sitting to the left of Yori in the back of the van tried to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Yori was a popular and well in demand student instructor at the school. It was considered a great honor for her to choose to take a pupil aside for personal training and for field training like they were doing now it was the highest honor of them all. It meant she saw potential in them!

The man, boy really, not only watched Yori out of awe and infatuation but also because he had been warned by other students that had been taken aside by senior student trainers that trainers like to launch surprise attacks on their students to test their awareness and preparation.

Even though he was watching her as closely as he dared, he was still unprepared when the woman next to him suddenly turned and jabbed him in the side with a hairpin.

The ninja struggled to react in some way but his vision faded to black before he could do more than grunt.

An observer would have hardly noticed Yori's attack. It was so subtle and quick. One moment the ninja to the left of her was sitting upright and aware and the next he was slumping slightly in his seat. Yori quickly readied herself and lashing out attempted to stick the ninja sitting to the right of her. This ninja whether he had noticed his fellow ninja slumping or he was just more on alert was ready for her and caught her wrist with his hand stopping the pin from hitting him.

The ninja sure that this was some kind of test smiled under the dark cloth covering his lower face but his eyes widened a moment later in shock as he felt a swift pain in his side anyway. Glancing down he noticed that while he had Yori's right hand trapped in his grip, her left hand was at his side with another pin in it.

Letting out a slight hiss he side to the floor of the van and moved no more.

Yori patiently waited while the driver of the van, who could not see in the back of the van pulled the van inside the school owned storage building and then shut off the van. Yori waited for the man to open the van's sliding door to launch her attack but this ninja was not a first level one. He was middle grade which meant he was much more aware and suspicious of anything strange going on. But even the most diligent ninja sometimes has to give into his curiosity.

Slowly the man walked over to the sliding van door wondering whether everyone inside might have fallen asleep in the drive over or had Yori arranged an attack with the other ninjas inside to test him?

After several long moments of indecision the ninja finally gripped the sliding door handle and with a quick jerk and a small leap backwards caused the door to slide open.

A black ninja form hit the floor of the storage building and rolled towards him convincing the higher level ninja student that Yori had indeed instructed the students riding back there with her to test his fighting ability. As the ninja on the floor rolled into a sitting position the more advanced student was ready and clutched the man's outfit with a fist and pulled him to his feet to snap out a punch.

The elder and more advanced student had just a moment to realize the body in his hands wasn't struggling before he felt a jab in his neck and turned to find Yori watching him. Swaying on his feet he dropped his fellow ninja to land on the floor before falling himself to land across his supposed student attacker.

Yori looked at the glooming interior of the storage building before dragging the ninja students to the center of the room. Once there she lowered a net and carefully tying their hands and feet she dumped the students into the net and raised it to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry my students but I need time to convince the Chosen One that he has been mislead. The drug I've injected you with will keep you unconscious for at least two days at which time I'm sure you will escape your bindings and find your way free." Yori paused for a moment and then looked back up at the dangling unconscious students. "Because if you can't free yourselves from such a simple holding then you are not diligently studying enough."

The storage building was close enough for Yori to run back and rejoin Ron before Kim or Shego could convince him to leave she was sure. Not that Ron would ever leave without finding his constant companion Rufus anyway. Yori paused with that thought and opened the pouch she had stored Rufus in. A brief search later turned up an old bird cage and Yori carefully tied Rufus up and placed him in the cage and hung that from the rafters as well.

"I know you will not understand and may hold this against me Rufus-san but I'm sure once I've freed Ron from the control of Shego and Kim and he can think clearly, that you will thank me."

Yori feeling an almost unbearable compulsion to return to the house and claim what was rightfully hers raced away into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Author's note: I've been repeatedly asked for and now you are going to get a lemon in this chapter. For those new to the term it means sexual scenes, at least that is my understanding of the term. I normally prefer to leave scenes like this solely in the imagination of my readers (mostly because I'm unsure how well I can write a sex scene) but for the sake of the plot of this story it only makes sense to have at least one fairly descriptive sex scene.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Shego wandered into the large bathroom that was connected to the room that Yori had picked out for Kim. Behind her Shego could hear Kim moving one of the large futon like mattresses that the Japanese favored over Western styled beds from 'Shego's' room into Kim's room. Ron having made it clear to Yori that they would sleep with whom ever they pleased, Kim was acting quickly to make sure that her, Ron and Shego slept tonight in the same room.

Shego briefly smiled as she remembered the fire in Kim's eyes as she had pulled back and slapped that ninja bitch in the face when she had called Shego a street trash whore. Of course Yori had also gone on to say that if Kim had been better in bed maybe Ron would not have had to seek someone else but Kim had already had her arm in motion with the whore comment directed at Shego.

Shego was still not quite used to someone leaping to her defense like that but it sure felt damn good.

Looking around the bathroom Shego saw that in addition to a large mirror over a sink there was a shower stall area complete with a plastic shower curtain and a slight distance away was a large soaking tub.

Calling over her shoulder to Kim in the bedroom Shego said. "I'm going to take a shower and I expect there to be two bathing partners in here pronto or I'm going to be disappointed."

Pulling back the plastic curtain Shego examined the shower. There was a light coating of dust on the tile floor but other than that the shower was clean. There was still a bar of soap sitting on a shelf in the shower from the last user.

Shedding her clothes Shego reached in and turned on the shower head. She was pleased to see the water coming out was clear. She had feared that the house being empty for a while might have developed rust or sediments in the pipes but that was not the case as the water didn't sputter or show any signs of impurities. Shego was again pleased when after running the water a brief time the water became steamy. While the house had obviously been vacant for a while, it must have a very efficient hot water heater.

Stepping into the shower Shego from habit pulled the shower curtain closed and sniffed the bar of soap she had found. The lightly floral smell was pleasing to her so she started to soap herself up while she waited for Ron and Kim to join her.

Moving her hands slowly as she ran the bar of soap over her pale green skin, Shego allowed herself to daydream about her two lovers. The soap began slow sensual circles over her breasts and Shego's breathing began to deepen. Damn she wished those two would get in here!

Shego had just lathered up her luxurious black hair with the soap and closed her eyes to keep the soap from getting in her eyes when she heard the shower curtain slide open and a moment later slide shut again. Almost immediately she felt tentative hands start to slide around her waist and began to slowly move up towards her breasts. Deciding to make a game out of it, Shego kept her eyes closed and tried to guess who had entered the shower with her. Was it Kim or Ron?

Ron had big hands and when he touched Shego he usually used his whole hand, sliding and gliding the hands over her body till he would reach her breasts and then cup and cover them completely before kneading them.

Kim on the other hand usually started off very tentatively with just her fingertips barely gliding over Shego's skin, tracing patterns known only to her until she nearly had the older woman growling with frustration and then as Kim's usual shyness wore off she would become more and more aggressive till she was kneading and pinching.

Shego concentrated on the hands that were on her right now. The touches were feather light but instead of wandering around as if tracing patterns on her skin they slowly made their way directly to Shego's breasts. Shego thought she could detect fingernails lightly scratching along her skin.

"_So it's Kim that got in here first?"_ Shego thought to herself with a smile. She had hoped it would be Ron so hungry to touch her that he would be first to get in the shower with her.

"Where's Ron?" Shego asked out loud. "He is going to miss out if he doesn't get in here soon."

The owner of the hands on her didn't answer but the incredibly slow caresses reached Shego's breasts and began to gently tug on Shego's nipples. At first it was gentle almost teasing but the pulling started to become painful.

"Easy Princess. Let's leave the more vigorous action till Ron join us." Shego breathed as she winced at one particularly rough tug.

"Ron hurry up and get in here! I'm sure Rufus just found some place to crawl up and sleep. He probably knows that we were going to, um you know and you know that always makes him uncomfortable seeing us like that." Shego heard Kim's voice from the bedroom calling out to Ron.

Shego thought to herself with a smile that was quite true. While the little guy seemed to genuinely like her and Shego knew that Rufus was crazy about Kim, he was like a child with parents. He knew they engaged in sex but he sure didn't want to see it or hear it happening.

It took a few more seconds for the rest of the message to reach Shego's mind. That if Kim was outside in the bedroom yelling at Ron...

Who was in here tugging painfully on her tits?

Shego's eyes flew open and spinning around she spied... No one. There was no one in the shower with her and as soon as her eyes had opened the feeling of someone mauling her breasts was gone. The only thing Shego spotted in the shower with her was a slight coating of green scum on the surface of the tile floor. It looked like the scummy green coating one usually sees floating on the surface of a neglected pond.

Shego her eyes growing wide turned a full circle as she examined the shower stall she was in. three white tile walls and a still closed plastic shower curtain. The throbbing in her breasts slowly eased but it didn't help to ease Shego's tension. She could have sworn someone had been in the shower with her but there was no one now.

The shower curtains quickly pulled open and Shego prided herself on the fact she didn't let out a little scream at the sudden action.

Revealed in the opening of the shower was a naked Kim Possible. Seeing Shego's wide eyes Kim self consciously raised her arms to cover her breasts. "Um, you did want us to join you didn't you?" Kim asked. "I mean I could have sworn I heard you inviting me and Ron to join you in here but if I'm wrong just let me know and I'll let you finish your shower alone." Kim started to ramble.

Shego realized that Kim seeing her shocked look was thinking that Shego was startled by Kim trying to get into the shower with her. Shego pushed the creepy feeling she was having to the back of her mind. The always assured Kim was very unsure when it came to sex and there was no way that Shego was going to let her overheated imagination to cause Kim to backslide back into being timid and less aggressive when it came to her or Ron.

Before Kim could say another word Shego had placed her hands on Kim's firm tight butt and pulled her towards her into the shower. As Kim's breasts started to slide against Shego's, Shego slammed her mouth down hard onto the red head's mouth and began kissing her fervently. Finally having to take a breath Shego allowed Kim to pull away slightly.

"Where's Ron?" Shego asked as Kim breathed heavily.

"He can't find Rufus and is looking for him. I suggested that maybe Rufus went with Yori because he knew we wanted to be alone together." Kim panted out and then to Shego's surprise Kim reached up and taking a hold of the older woman's back of her neck she pulled her down into another soul searing kiss. This time it was Kim who had to allow Shego to come up for air.

"You missed me I take it?" Shego breathed.

"Day after day of being so close to you. Hearing you in my bathroom taking a shower and wanting so damn bad to join you but not being able to because of my promise to my mother. Of watching you undress at night to go to bed and stretching and dressing in the mornings..." Kim's voice lowered to a sultry growl. "Sometimes after getting home from school I just wanted to drag you and Ron upstairs and rip your clothes off and ravish you both like there was no tomorrow."

Shego blinked in surprise. Not from the passion in Kim's voice. Shego long ago figured out that Kim was a ragging volcano of passion underneath a thin layer of calm and poise. No she was surprised that Kim had fantasies that so clearly mirrored her own.

Many a time walking Ron and Kim home from school Shego had so desperately wanted to drag them off to some hidden playground and ravish them endlessly, and she would have except she respected and liked Kim's mother too much to go against her wishes.

Both women turned to look at the bathroom door leading to the bedroom. "RON, GET IN HERE NOW!" They growled in unison.

A moment later Ron walked in. "I can't find Rufus any..." Ron voice ground to a halt as his eyes finally processed the sight of two very wet and obviously very turned on women standing before him.

Shego didn't giggle. Well hardly ever. It wasn't good for her 'badass' persona but she felt a giggle well up in her chest at the sight of Ron's eyes glazing over. Shego had only a few weaknesses. One of them was she was a vain woman and she loved the fact that she and Kim could reduce a grown man like Ron into being a almost mindless wreck just by the sight of their bodies in front of him. The times she, Kim and Ron had found to be truly intimate had been rare. Sure there were the missions but those were usually rush in, stop the bad guy and rush back.

Wade and Global Justice were just too damn efficient when it came to getting them rides.

There was the first time they had confessed their love for each other. The morning after they were caught by Kim's mother and promised to never again do that in her house.

A brief time in a cabin in the mountains of some country Shego couldn't even remember the name of after having foiled a plot by Dementor. After Dementor's lab had exploded, which Shego was glad to see that it was not only Drakken's labs that were destroyed like that and getting caught in a snow storm so they had to wait a day to be extricated and now there was this chance before Yori got back.

Shego knew that Kim was too shy and Ron too much of a gentlemen to have sex in a house with Yori present to hear them so by God Shego wasn't going to waste this time.

Releasing just one arm from Kim's waist she reached out and grabbed a handful of Ron's shirt.

"You! Out of the clothes now or Kim and I will rip them from your body." She growled at him.

Ron blinked and glanced over at Kim. She was looking at him in an almost feral manner and Ron knew they would do it too. Quickly he shed his clothes till he was standing in front of them wearing nothing more than his boxers.

Kim looked him over and pointedly raised an eyebrow at the still on boxer shorts. "Having problems or you wanting us to remove those for you?" She asked, her voice a throaty growl.

"Um, actually? I'm having a slight problem." Ron stuttered.

Shego glanced down and noticed that his 'Little Ronnie' was standing at attention so much that Ron just might have problems pulling his underwear off over the bulge.

"I wouldn't exactly call that a 'slight' problem." She stated as she released Kim fully so she could step out of the shower to where Ron was standing. "Maybe I should give you a hand?" She asked with a smirk as she kneel down and pulled his shorts away from his lower stomach.

"I don't think that is going to help." Ron managed to barely say.

"Oh poor thing. Does it hurt?" Shego asked. "Maybe me and Kim should kiss it and make it better?"

Ron's eyes fully glazed over.

Kim resisted the urge to laugh and reaching over she turned off the shower so they could have some hot water if they actually got back around to taking a shower.

Shego tried pulling the elastic band of Ron's shorts away enough to pull his shorts down but to her surprise Ron had been right. 'Little Ronnie' was so stiff and standing at attention she couldn't get the shorts past it.

"Hope you brought more underwear Ronnie." She muttered as she shredded his shorts releasing 'Little Ronnie' to the world. While Ron wasn't, 'oh my god porn star huge' he was a healthy teenage male specimen.

Shego once had a lover that was larger than Ron but the man had been an asshole and only had sex with Shego so he could brag that he had bagged the 'dangerous' Shego and had lived. Shego remembered that the sex hadn't been all that good anyway.

But her Ronnie, he was special. Not just because he could use some kind of mystical monkey mobojumbo and stay 'up' all night and please two sex crazed women.

No he was special because when he made love to her he looked her in the eye and all Shego could see was love. Ron wasn't in it to dominate, he wasn't there so he could brag to others later, heck Ron wasn't even there just for his own pleasure. He was there cause he loved both her and Kim and wanted for them to have as much pleasure as they wanted or could take.

Shego now lead the naked Ron back to the shower and Kim's embrace and turned the hot water back on so they wouldn't get chilled.

Kim practically tried to suck Ron's tonsils out as she locked her lips to his and while her hands roamed over the front of Ron, Shego's hands roamed over his broad back and tight butt. Coming back around to the front Shego was just in time to support Kim's back as Kim leapt up and wrapped her legs around Ron's waist.

Shego hands kneaded Kim's breasts as Kim rode Ron. Finally with a growl that would have almost been scary in other circumstances Kim climaxed and reluctantly climbed down off of Ron, she then leaned heavily against the side of the shower as her legs quivered from the intensity of her release.

Shego eager to take her turn jumped up and also wrapped her legs around Ron's waist. Ron holding her by her waist with his hands guided her to where 'Little Ronnie' was eagerly waiting. Ron allowed 'Little Ronnie' to rub against Shego's entrance but wouldn't enter her. This went on for several long moments.

Shego her green eyes glowing with lust and fire growled at him. "Don't tease me Ron!"

"Tease you? I have no idea what you mean." Ron replied with a grin.

Oh this would not due at all. Ron was getting over his lust induced haze and was playing with her.

"Oh really?" Shego stated. "Well then I'll just have to take matters into my own hands... Or should that be legs?" With that Shego tightened her hold on Ron's waist with her impressive leg muscles, pulling Ron into herself with one strong savage thrust.

Shego let out a moan/groan and remained with her leg muscles clenched tightly holding Ron into her.

"Um Shego? You need to let up a little if you want me to, you know." Ron, his smirk now gone finally said.

"Just remember this for next time Ronnie. It is not nice to hold out on a woman in need." Shego slowly eased up on her legs and allowed Ron to begin thrusting into her.

Across from the shower the large mirror above the sink began to fog up from the steam in the room. Water began to coalesce on it's shinny surface and trails of water began to run down it. The strange thing is, if anyone had been paying attention was that the fog and water trails were only on one half of the mirror, the other half of it remained dry looking.

Another strange thing someone would have noticed, if they were not already too busy to notice was that the water running off the mirror on one side was turning green looking. The water dripped on to the bathroom sink and started leaving foul smelling puddles of stagnant green water.

As Shego rode Ron to a climax, Kim now fully recovered rejoined them to alternately kiss Shego and then Ron. Hands roamed freely, followed by kisses and nips.

The mirror on the distant wall with the greenish brackish water slowly had a face start to reveal within its surface. The face was of a young Japanese woman. It could just be seen, if anyone had been looking of course, that she was wearing a white blouse that was wet and trails of slime and muck was sliding off her hair to drip down on to her blouse. The young girl's face was white-ish and bloated looking. Her eyes were milky white as she stared expressionlessly out of the mirror at the three people making love in the shower.

The dry part of the mirror also started to have an image appear. This too was a young Japanese woman. In fact she could almost look like the other's twin except while the one on the left side of the mirror was dripping wet, the right side was dusty dry with flakes of dirt falling out of her hair. The dry one also stared across the room at Ron, Shego and Kim.

The three lovers in the shower rearranged themselves to try a new position completely unaware they were being viewed by ... somethings in the mirror.

The girl in the left side of the mirror eyes started to slowly move till she was looking out of the corner of her eye at the girl on the right side. At the exact same time the one on the right side started to look out of the corner of her eye at the one at the left. The lips of both mirror girls pulled back to show their teeth as they silently snarled at one another. A moment later the mirror exploded.

As soon as the mirror exploded Ron quickly pulled Kim behind him and faced the bathroom trying to shield and protect her. Beside him he could sense Shego fire up her plasma powers and take a stance beside him also shielding Kim.

Kim's tweaked voice called out from behind them. "Guys, we've talked about this before. I am not fragile! Stop trying to protect me all the time!"

"Quiet Princess. Something is going on." Shego said. She knew she would pay for that later but right now all she wanted to do was protect her Ronnie and Kimmie.

"Um yeah I figured that out when the sound of braking glass ended our party." Kim replied in annoyance.

Across from them Ron and Shego could see the bathroom mirror was broken scattering glass shards all over the floor, in addition there appeared to be green scummy water all over the bathroom cabinet, dripping down to land on the floor.

Ron glanced over at Shego. "Leak in the wall caused the mirror to break?" He asked.

"Right." Shego replied in obvious disbelief. "Yori? Are you here? Rufus?" She called out.

After several moments she had to admit it seemed that neither the ninja woman nor Rufus was around. Turning she shut the water off in the shower, it was starting to get ice cold anyway, and looked back at Ron. "So what do we do now?" She asked.

Ron turned and without a word picked up a naked wet Kim bridal style. "Wait here." He said to Shego. Shego noticed that Ron's eyes were glowing the electric blue she had learned meant that Ron was tapping into his Mystical Monkey powers.

With a ponderous leap Ron leapt towards one of the walls in the bathroom. In mid leap he turned so his feet hit the wall lightly instead of his head. Leaping again the moment his feet made contact he leapt the distance to the other wall. Once again twisting in mid air. Briefly touching that wall he leapt one final time and soared through the open door to the bathroom never once having touched the glass strewn floor.

"Okay, I give that a 8. Not too graceful but the difficulty factor bumps it up a notch." Shego replied with a grin. Ron never ceased to surprise her and Shego found that was another thing to add to her list on why she loved him so.

A moment later Ron came bounding back into the room in the same manner and landed lightly on the shower tile floor next to her.

"Ready?" He asked her as he started to pick her up.

"I might slip. Perhaps we can find something to make sure I'm firmly attached to you for the jumps?" Shego said batting her eyes. For a moment she thought Ron might have missed her obvious innuendo but Ron finally shook his head with a grin. "Sheesh Shego, are you never sated? We need to get out of her and get back to Kim. Something strange is going on here. Mirrors just don't suddenly explode for no reason."

Shego instantly sobered and nodded her head. "Right. Let's go!"

Ron picked up Shego in the same manner as he had Kim and repeating his actions he sailed through the bathroom door, the only thing doing differently this time was slapping the light switch next to the bathroom door as they sailed out turning off the lights to the room. Once on the tatami mat in the bedroom he lowered Shego to her feet.

Kim was standing naked shivering slightly from the cold a short distance away. Ron mentally berated himself for not grabbing the towel off the rack near the bathroom door as he sailed through. It would have been a bit more tricky but he was sure he could have managed it if he had only thought of it at the time.

Shego crossed over to Kim and quickly lighting her hands on fire with her plasma power she carefully moved her hands near Kim but not touching her, helping to dry and warm her with her fire.

Hearing a creak noise near the bedroom door all three glanced over to see a shocked Yori staring at them.

"I see you wasted no time in getting 'comfortable' while I was gone." Yori finally managed to say.

Ron forgetting the fact he was standing there naked quickly moved to the doorway. "How long have you been back?" He asked Yori.

Yori to her credit managed to keep from looking down and stared directly into Ron's eyes. "I returned just this moment. Why do you ask Ron-san?"

"The mirror in the bathroom shattered while we were in there taking a shower." Ron explained as he tried to search Yori's eyes. He didn't want to believe the worse in a woman he came to think of as a dear friend but something caused that mirror to explode while him, Shego and Kim were in there.

"Ah, so you three were taking a shower. That explains the fact that you are all naked?" Yori asked.

Ron felt a slight flush come over his body but he wasn't gong to be so easily sidetracked.

"Yes. And have you seen Rufus? I haven't been able to find him." Ron added.

"I'm sure you must have searched all over for him?" Yori asked in a carefully neutral voice.

Ron could feel the flush on his body growing stronger but this time not in embarrassment but in anger. He knew what Yori was implying, that he was so horny he ignored Rufus absence so he could jump his lovers.

Shego and Kim also knew. They raced to his side. "Rufus has a tendency when we get romantic to seek a spot away so he can nap without us disturbing him." Kim stated.

"I am not surprised. I also wouldn't want to witness it." Yori added turning her eyes to briefly glare at Kim.

"Pity." Shego stated flatly. "You'll never know what you are missing then." She added not being able to resist zinging the ninja woman by reminding her that she would never 'know' Ron like her and Kim did.

"Look, this is not getting us anywhere." Ron said as he ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. "Do you know where Rufus is?"

Yori smiled. "Yes Ron-san I do know where Rufus is. He went with me as I returned the students to another safe house. He has decided to stay with the Sensei for a few days so he could give you and your..." Yori paused for a moment. "Shego and Kim some privacy. He and Sensei will rejoin us in a couple of days."

Yori then bowed to them, also giving her a chance to stare at Ron in all his naked glory for a brief moment. "I am going to bed. May I suggest you all do the same. We will have a busy day tomorrow."

She then turned and left going down the long corridor to a room at the other end of the house.

"She's lying." Shego stated flatly

Kim nodded her head agreeing. "Yeah, if Sensei had been nearby why didn't Yori take us to that safe house and let us meet him? And why would Rufus agree to go with her without telling one of us first?"

"And why would the other ninjas have to go to another safe house? There is plenty of room here so why did Yori send them away?" Shego added.

Ron turned to look at the two ladies. "Look I know Yori. I trust her... I think." He added a moment later in a less than sure voice. "If she says Rufus went with her and is staying with Sensei and will rejoin us in a couple of days I believe we have to take her at her word and wait a couple of days to see if Rufus rejoins us."

"Or we can just go and make her take us to Rufus and your Sensei now." Shego stated and started to walk past Ron to go to the room that Yori had claimed.

Ron to stop Shego gathered her in his arms and held her. "Shego please." He whispered into her ear. "Things haven't gone quite like I thought they would, let's not make it worse. Trust Yori if not for her sake then mine? If she is lying I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it but one thing I know for sure is, she would never harm Rufus."

Shego reluctantly nodded her head and relaxed into Ron's grasp. "Well if you won't let me have a 'chat' with Yori then let's turn in."

Sometime in the middle of the night Kim awoke and stared across Ron's chest at Shego. Shego like Kim had her head lying on his chest with one hand resting lightly on Ron's stomach. The sight made Kim smile with found memories of the first night she, Ron and Shego had spent together. That first night no sex had been had but Kim still found herself waking in this exact same position across from Shego.

Carefully rising so as not to wake the others, Kim noticed it was still night or at the very least very early morning by the darkness in the room as she made her way to the bathroom door. Kim's bladder was full and she needed to relieve herself in the worst way. Still somewhat asleep Kim forgot about the bathroom mirror having exploded the night before and stepping into the bathroom she slid the door shut before turning on the light. Making her way over to the toilet Kim did her business and started to walk back to the door to leave. Her hand had just reached the door when her sleep fogged brain registered that something was wrong.

Looking back into the bathroom Kim's eyes grew wide and she yelled for Ron and Shego.

Ron flipped forward out of bed and was half way to Kim's side before he woke up. Shego with a grumble opened her eyes and shielded them from the glare of the light spilling into the bedroom from the bathroom. Seeing a wide eye Kim standing in the doorway Shego stumbled run to join her as well.

"What is it Princess?" She asked as Ron blinked rapidly trying to fully wake up.

Kim instead of answering merely pointed into the bathroom.

Shego looked into the room in confusion. There was nothing wrong as far as Shego could see. The same white tiled bathroom floor as the night before. Same bathroom sink, same mirror hanging on the wall...

Shego's eyes grew large and she turned to look at Ron. "Um, am I crazy or didn't that mirror break last night?"

Ron finally managing to wake up stepped gingerly into the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. He paused with his hand an inch away from the mirror and stared at it without touching.

Frowning he turned to look at the floor of the bathroom, going as far as getting down on his knees he stared for a moment before taking a finger and touching something on the floor. Holding up his hand he showed Shego and Kim a single glass shard on the tip of his finger.

"Okay, this just went from strange to weird." Shego breathed.

"We didn't imagine it, that mirror did shatter last night, didn't it?" Kim added.

"Mirrors don't heal themselves Kim." Shego reminded her. "Someone or something is playing with us."

Ron carefully flicked the tiny glass fragment off of his finger into the bathroom sink. "We can't do anything tonight but tomorrow we are getting out of this house." Ron declared.

AAAAAAAAAAAA

Author's note: And there you have Weirdbard's first attempt at a lemon. While not overly descriptive I hope it was enough to lend a lemonish flavor to the chapter. Think of it as Lemon light if you wish.

Soon we'll be learning more about the spooky twins in the mirror. Yes, there are two of them.

AAAAAAAAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

Pre-dawn light was just starting to filter into the bedroom as Shego lay beside Ron and studied his profile. On the other side of him she could hear the slight noise that Kim made when she was sleeping, it was too cute to call it snoring properly, more of an almost purring noise. Shego could feel a smile cross her face as she listened to the noise. It was appropriate in a way. Kim in more than a few ways was like a fierce and loyal kitten and a damn sexy one too.

Shego felt a light tremor run through Ron's body as he spoke surprising her, she had thought he too was asleep.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly so as not to wake Kim.

Shego gave a half shrug while lying down. "It's not important. Why aren't you asleep?" She asked already knowing the answer was the same reason she wasn't sleeping. With the strangeness of the mirror in the bathroom incident she was 'standing' guard.

"This house has me on edge. Something is setting off my Mystical Monkey senses." Ron stated.

"You sound like Spiderman." Shego said running a hand up and down his bare chest.

She could more sense than clearly see Ron's grin in the gloom of the room. "Well they do have spider monkeys don't they? Maybe my Mystical Monkey powers have a bit of that in them too?" Shego felt a slight shudder pass through Ron's body.

"You just imagined a spider / monkey creature mix didn't you?" She asked him in a teasing voice.

"You know me so well." Ron replied with a slight chuckle a moment later.

"Not nearly as well as I would like." Shego answered in a serious tone. "Kimmie is so lucky to have known you all your life. I feel like I'm trying to play catchup just learning what she already does."

"I'm an open book. Anything you want to know just ask me."

Ron could feel as Shego shifted slightly beside him to try and stare fully at his face in the darkness.

"If you hadn't have met Kim do you think you and I would have found each other anyway?" She asked him.

Ron frowned. "Probably not. Its not like we traveled in the same circles and I don't think it would have ever entered my mind to try and stop bad guys on my own without Kim there to lead me."

Shego accepted his answer even though the thought of never knowing Ron made her feel an emptiness inside. "Okay. What about this one? If me and Kim were in the ocean drowning and you could only save one of us, which one would you choose?"

Even though Shego couldn't see it in the dark, Ron's eyes grew wide in shock. "Um, ah... What is it with women wanting to ask hypothetical questions in the middle of the night?"

"Just how many women have asked you questions in the middle of the night? And since when did you know what hypothetical meant?" Shego asked with a slight warning note in her voice.

"Oh okay. I've never been asked questions in the middle of the night but I've seen it in enough movies and tv shows to know it happens. And I know big words, I just choose to not use them much." Ron answered.

"Better be just tv and movies." Shego said allowing herself to relax. "The reason is women think more than guys do and we know the best time to ask a guy questions is in the middle of the night when they are so sleepy they can't think of lies and usually tell us the truth. Oh and don't think you succeeded in avoiding the question. It still stands and I'm waiting for an answer."

"I kind of answered that question a long while back." Ron mused. "The answer is I would drown trying to save you both. I couldn't live knowing that I lost either of you and besides, you would be over there rescuing Kim or she would be rescuing you. Neither one of you are the 'damsel in distress' kind of people. More than likely you two would be the ones saving me."

Shego cuddled closer to Ron. "I knew that." She said after a moment.

"Then why did you ask me?"

"A girl likes to be reminded now and then how much they mean to their man." Shego replied. She could feel Ron staring at her. "Okay. I sometimes wonder which of us you love more than the other. I know you say you love me as much as you do Kim but you've known her your whole life and only known me for a short time." She could feel Ron sigh. No matter how many times he told her he knew that Shego could not really accept that he felt so strongly for her.

"Even before I really knew how I felt about Kim I would feel a emptiness when she wasn't by my side. The few times when we had to be separated by classes or vacations, that kind of thing. It wasn't terrible but it was there. After that time when Kim and I rescued you from those things Drakken brought through that dimensional portal..." Ron paused. He knew that Shego didn't like to be reminded of that time when she had been helpless and nearly killed.

"I feel that emptiness when I'm not around you and even though you and Kim seem to find it hard to believe... It hurts just as bad as all those times when me and Kim were separated. I truly love you both equally."

Ron peered at Shego. "What about you? Do you love me as much as you love Kim?" He asked.

"Uh huh. Its not played that way. Women are allowed to ask soul searching questions of guys at night but guys aren't allowed to ask women those type of questions." Shego replied as she settled fully against Ron's side and closed her eyes.

"Awww come on Shego. Tell me." Ron said with just a hint of whining in his voice.

Now it was Shego's turn to sigh. "Okay. I will admit... I've always found Princess to be attractive but it never went beyond that... At first. That night you saved me, I was swept away. Never had a guy risked his life to rescue me when it looked like it was hopeless. I fell in love almost instantly with you that night. And I'll admit at first I was just going to use Kim as a way to get to you, a very pleasant way I will admit but still just as a stepping stone to you." Shego paused for a long moment. "But when I realized that Kim cared about me, that she was attracted to me as well and saw how devoted she was to you..." Shego bit her lip slightly. "I fell in love with her too. Yeah I now love Kim as much as I love you too. Happy?" She asked.

"What guy wouldn't be? I have two gorgeous women I'm in love with and they are in love with me. What more can any man ask for?" Ron said as he hugged both women next to him. "Face it Shego, we are stuck with each other and will be forever."

"And don't you ever forget that fact Ron Stoppable." Kim's voice called out from his other side.

Shego raised up on one arm to peer across Ron at Kim while Ron raised his head to glance at Kim. "How long have you been awake?" Shego asked somewhat nervously.

"Long enough." Kim replied. "And just for the 'record' I was insanely jealous at first when I knew you were after Ron." She said to Shego. "But then I realized you had never had a guy care for you like Ron was doing. Then I felt sorry for you." Kim quickly hastened to add before Shego could become annoyed. "And then I started to... Well, desire you. When I saw that you were willing to do anything it took to protect Ron or me, that was when it turned into love. And yes, I love you now as much as I do Ron." Kim added.

Shego propped her head on Ron's chest as she stared across at Kim. There was just enough light in the room for Kim to make out a hungry look in Shego's eyes. "You know, its not quite morning yet...And with all this talk of love..."

"You are getting horny again?" Kim asked.

"You know me so well Kimmie." Shego replied with a purr.

"Um guys? No. Yori is right down the hall she'll hear us." Ron stated.

"We can be quiet?" Kim said as she started to rise to lean over Ron's body and kiss Shego.

"Yeah. Right. Not the way you growl and yell." Ron said.

Kim pulled away from the almost kiss with Shego to glare down at him. "I do not growl or yell!"

"Um yeah you do Princess." Shego confirmed.

Kim blinked at both of them. "Do I really?" She finally asked in a meek voice.

Shego nodded but then reaching out she pulled Kim on top of Ron. "And you know what? That turns me on the most."

"Guys! Yori down the hall. We can't."

"Screw the ninja bitch. She won't hear us." Shego growled herself as she latched on to Kim with a hungry kiss.

Outside the bedroom Ron, Shego and Kim were sharing the shadows were at their thickest. After a few moments of giggles and moans coming from the room a particularly dark shadow detached itself and started silently making its way back down the hallway towards Yori's room. Reaching the mid point of the hallway the shadow reached up and pulled a black hood/face mask off revealing Yori's face. Silent tears dripped down her face as she grasped the sliding door of her room and silently slid it back and entered.

Making her way to her futon mattress she pulled herself into a cross legged position and silently hugged herself.

In the gloom of her room a few pictures could be seen stuck to the walls of the room. American styled newspaper clippings showing mostly Kim Possible with Ron's face in the background. Here and there were a few with Ron prominently in the picture but most was with him in the background.

Yori stared at the photos and clippings. "She holds you back Ron-san. Why can't you see that? You are meant for such great things and Possible keeps you in the back and denies you the greatness you can be." She quietly said to the empty room.

On one wall could barely be seen a picture of Shego. It was one of the new ones that the newspapers ran when they proclaimed the 'miraculous' change from criminal to hero status that Shego had recently went through. Stuck through the picture were several wicked looking throwing stars. Obviously Yori had taken to using the picture as a 'dart' board.

"And you." Yori quietly hissed at the picture. "A criminal? Why Ron-san? If you desired another to share your bed why choose a criminal? She is unworthy of you. Both of them are!"

In the darkness behind Yori near a back wall the figure of a Japanese girl dripping wet appeared and slowly and with jerky movements started to move towards Yori's back. The figure dripped stagnant smelling water as she neared ever closer to Yori's back.

Yori for all her ninja instincts sensed nothing and continued to silently cry.

The wet figured finally reached the kneeling ninja and opening her arms she wrapped them around her and lowered her head next to Yori's ear.

Even though Yori was enclosed in the embrace of a wet smelly dead thing she appeared to not notice and continued to stare at the pictures on the wall. As the creature whispered into her ear, Yori tilted her head as if listening. "Yes, of course... If one of them were to meet with an accident Ron-san would grieve but find strength in the other and would still leave... But if both were to tragically die... He would stay with me... Stay with me forever."

As dawn's light finally broke and the room brightened with the clean light of the sun coming through the windows, the wet figure faded away, leaving no one in the room but the kneeling ninja woman. A smiling determined Yori wearing a wet ninja costume that smelled of moldy water.

Elsewhere as the sun broke over the sprawling Japanese city, a small naked figure was weakly struggling to wake. Finally managing to open his heavy eyelids Rufus peered at his surroundings, memories of the previous evening fought through his drugged consciousness and with a groan Rufus struggled from his prone position to a sitting one inside the cage he was locked in. Closing his eyes once again someone might be fooled into thinking the drug had knocked him out once again, that is if there had been anyone in the warehouse to witness the mole rat's struggles in the first place. A few moments later Rufus opened his eyes again but this time they were glowing softly with a blue light in them. With a small but determined shout he broke through the bindings on him as if they were mere threads instead of strong string and the glow in his eyes faded.

Taking a step towards the cage's bars Rufus stumbled and had to bend forward as he panted a bit.

Closing his eyes he concentrated for a moment once again. Opening his eyes the blue glow was seen once again as it fought to flush the knockout potion that Yori had injected him with. Finally with a shake of his head the glow faded and Rufus bounded over the cage door and examined it.

It had a simple lock on it and was mere child's play for a resourceful rodent that had foiled many a villain's lair with his nimble hands and teeth.

Climbing up the rope that held the cage aloft, Rufus quickly scampered down it till he reached the floor of the warehouse.

He had noticed the tied up ninjas in the net but he knew of no way to wake them. While Rufus was able to use his mystical monkey powers to fight the chemical in his body, he knew of no way to pass that ability on to someone else. In any case Rufus decided that the ninjas probably wouldn't understand him anyway.

Rushing to the doors of the warehouse, Rufus pushed with all his strength and managed to get them to part just enough for him to slip out.

"_So far so good."_ Rufus thought to himself but now what? He had no idea which direction the van had traveled to reach here or how far away the house his owner was in.

Even though it was still very early in the morning the streets were already whizzing with speeding cars and even the sidewalks were starting to fill with people rushing about.

Rufus gave a squeak as a young girl wearing a school uniform with long blond hair in pigtails nearly ran over him as she sped off to school. Draped around the girl's neck a black cat eyed the naked mole rat as they ran past.

Rufus ran back to the doors to the garage and quickly slipped back inside before he could be crushed or end up as some cat's early morning breakfast.

Pacing back and forth Rufus wracked his brain for an answer to his problem. Finally he paused with what could only be described as a 'doh' look on his face and lowered himself to the floor into a meditation pose. Closing his eyes he carefully evened out his breathing and began to meditate.

Sensei tiredly stretched and heard a bone pop in his back. With an effort he controlled the urge to yawn loudly. While there was no one in the scroll room with him at the moment he had to project a calm never changing image to his students and when dealing with ninja students one had to be careful at all times. _"It would not do for them to realize their teacher is as human as any of them are."_Sensei thought with a grin.

Sensei had been keeping a close watch on the scroll waiting for more to fill in on the prophecy. After all it ended somewhat ominously stating that the Chosen one would return to the land of the rising sun and have to face... Something. The scroll ended in mid sentence and Sensei not for the first time wondered if the scroll of prophecy loved to play mind games with those that read it.

Feeling a light prickling of his mind, almost as if a breeze blew through it, he paused and without a second thought lowered himself into a meditation pose.

Even though it did not have Yori's 'feel' to it perhaps this was his prize student using the astral plane to finally check in and let him know where she was?

Opening his eyes in the Meditation Realm, Sensei saw the clean beautiful mountains of Yamanouchi stretching off in the distance. No where could the school be seen but that was because Sensei liked to edit out of his meditation views. While the school was important and close to his heart nothing beat the pure views of nature when one wanted to meditate.

A small pink bubble floated into view and as Sensei 'watched' the bubble popped revealing Rufus to his eyes. The naked mole rat gently floated to the 'ground' of the mental vision and he opened his eyes to stare at Sensei.

"Thank the Gods of Cheese I've found you great teacher..." A deep baritone voice in perfect speech came out of Rufus's mouth startling him.

Sensei resisted the urge to smile. "This is the first time you've used astral projection isn't it Rufus-san? As you have just noticed, the limits of the real world are not brought over when you cross. While your natural vocal chords are not totally suited to speaking in human language in the 'real' world, here there is no such limitations."

Rufus took his tiny paws away from his throat and nodded. "While this is deeply fascinating and I regret that Kim nor Shego know how to use meditation so I could so easily converse with them I have something of dire importance to convey to you learned teacher."

Sensei sensing the seriousness of the small naked mole rat nodded his head. "Then let us converse."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Author's notes:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Poor Yori, allowing her desire, jealousy and longing cloud her judgment so much that a mere dead child can influence her so easily. How the mighty can stumble when they become so focused on their inner world they fail to be aware of what is going on around them.

Shego and Kim. I know it seems I spend too much time with their inner dynamics between themselves and Ron but I promise it is important for this story. That and the course of true love never runs too smoothly so how much more bumpy can it be when there are three in love?

Rufus: Yay! Rufus is back in the action. I hope no one thought I was just going to dump the mole rat in a warehouse and leave him there for the entire story?

The school girl with the cat that nearly steps on Rufus: Yeah some of you may have guessed. It was meant to be Usagi from Sailor Moon. I love cameos and Tokyo is a BIG place. Why not? (pouts) Its my story I can have cameos if I want them! Oh and I do not own the characters of Sailor Moon and am borrowing their likeness for this impromptu cameo.

Sensei: Now he knows something is going on. Problem is, Rufus doesn't know where the house is located and for all the power that the Sensei has... Neither does he. He can't hunt for Yori on the astral plane if she is hiding from him and the house may be able to shield them from his view as well?


	8. Chapter 8

The Lusting

Chapter Eight

Shego woke with a large pleased smile on her face, rotating her naked body gently so as not to wake the person whom arms she was in, she found herself cuddled in Kim's grasp. Shego studied the younger woman's profile for a moment before gently blowing a gust of air into her face disturbing the strands of red hair covering her face. Kim, still asleep, made a frown and removing the upper arm holding Shego in place she brushed at her hair. Shego arched her side slightly and rolling she freed herself completely from Kim's embrace without waking the heroine up.

Smiling at her success, Shego tip toed around the thin mattress on the floor hoping she could make it past Ron without waking him too and was pleased when she noticed he was still asleep flat on his back with his left arm trapped under Kim's side. Shego for just a moment allowed a frown to cross her face at how vulnerable they both appeared but then shrugged it away. Even with the weirdness of the 'bathroom incident they should be safe enough in the bedroom for at least a short time. They both deserved their rest. After the workout Shego had put them through last night it would be amazing if they both could walk straight when they got up.

Shego could feel another uncharacteristic giggle start to come over her and clamped her teeth together to stifle it. _"I'm turning into a giggling schoolgirl."_ Shego thought in annoyance. Shego could see by the late morning light coming into the room that when she had extradited herself from Kim's grasp she had inadvertently pulled the blanket down and Shego could now see the profile of Kim's breasts and Ron's lean hard chest. Shego took a deep swallow. _"A very horny giggling schoolgirl."_She mentally amended. Taking a deep breath Shego carefully pulled the blanket back up over the two to keep them from getting cold and tip toed over to her clothing and silently got dressed.

As Ron stated last night, there was something unsettling about this house and Shego was determined to get some straight answers from Yori. Ron and Kim were too close to the Asian woman to ask any hard questions but Shego had no such limitations. Sliding the door to the room open Shego glanced back one last time to make sure Ron and Kim were okay and then slipped out into the hallway and slid the door shut behind her.

The moment the door to the room fully closed, a dark shadow in the corner of the room detached itself from the other shadows and sidle towards the sleeping two. As it neared, the shadow shifted and broke to reveal the dripping specter of the Japanese sister. A pale cold clammy hand reached out and started to tug the blanket covering Ron down but drew back sharply as a blue glow came from Ron's sleeping form. The wet form of the sister scuttled backwards from the light and once again blended in with the other natural shadows in the corner of the room and was gone.

Shego in the hallway paused as if sensing something but after listening intently for a few moments and detecting nothing, she continued to stealthy make her way down the hallway towards the room at the distant end of the hallway that Yori had claimed as hers. As she passed one of the dark shadowy doorways to a room they were not using, a shadow detached itself and started to follow her, after a few moments the shadow coalescence into the dripping wet sister.

Shego paused once again and the phantom behind her quickly crawled / slid up the wall as Shego spun around to look behind her. Seeing nothing Shego shook her head in annoyance and turned back to continue on her path but paused once again. The creature above her lowered down until its face was a few inches from the back of Shego's head, its musty wet hair nearly brushing Shego's back. The blue rotting lips of the face pulled back to reveal scum covered teeth as it silently hissed at her. The creature quickly leaned backwards until it was flush with the ceiling as Shego once again spun around to stare suspiciously at the hallway behind her.

"This damn place is playing with my mind." Shego muttered as once again she found nothing behind her. She couldn't explain the sensations she kept getting that she was being stalked but she had spent far too much of her life on the wrong side of the law to dismiss those feelings now. Finally reaching Yori's room Shego placed her ear to the door and listened intently. Hearing nothing, she was just about to ease the door open when she heard a sudden rasp of a noise from downstairs. Deciding to check that out first Shego turned and quickly made her way to the staircase. All the while the soggy looking creature kept pace with her crawling on its back along the ceiling of the hallway above her, water continuing to drip off of her but instead of falling down it pooled unnaturally on the ceiling.

The creature once again bared her teeth at Shego as the young green-skinned woman started down the stairs but in no way made to follow her down to the first floor of the house.

Shego listening at the door to the kitchen for a moment and continuing to hear noises coming from it, slid the door back and stood in the doorway.

Yori who had been pulling items from a backpack and placing them on the kitchen table glanced up and scowled at her for a moment before replacing the look with her normal calm placid mask. "Shego." Was all she said in way of a greeting.

"Yori." Shego replied with a nod. Glancing at the table Shego could see various food items including one very familiar looking Bueno Nacho bag. The writing on it was stylized in a Japanese flair but there was no denying it was Bueno Nacho all the same. "Been shopping I see."

A genuine smile graced Yori's face for a moment. "I know how Ron-san loves his food." Yori smile slipped slightly. "And of course I bought enough for you and Kim as well." She added in a tone of voice that implied she really didn't care whether Shego or Kim ate or not.

"How kind of you." Shego said insincerely.

"Well I suppose even criminals must eat." Yori replied with a serene smile.

Shego resisted the urge to grit her teeth. "Look, why don't we just cut this polite bullshit and get down to it. You don't like me. I don't like you. But Ron considers you to be a valued friend and for his sake let's call a truce when he's around but since it is just you and me at the moment..." Shego leaned on the edge of the table to glare across it at Yori. "What's your problem bitch?"

Yori's serene features pulled back into a scowl. "I agree completely. While Ron is around, we will have your truce. As for my problem, it is you. You don't deserve Ron's care."

"You mean his love and not just his but Kim's as well." Shego replied with a faint smirk.

"You are unworthy." Yori practically growled.

Shego with a shrug replied. "You are so right. I don't deserve it. I don't see how they both can love an ex-villain like me. What it is they see in me that is even half way worthy of redemption or their love I'll never know, BUT the fact is, they do and you just can't stand that can you?" Shego's smirk grew slightly.

"You and Kim limit Ron. You keep him from the greatness that he can be. You control and manipulate him and it sickens me. Ron-san is just not wise in the ways of women enough to realize it and free himself from Kim and your control." Yori with venom in her voice hissed at her.

"Whoa! Neither Kim nor I control Ron. In case you haven't noticed Ron is capable of making his own decisions. He's a big boy." Shego smirk became a full-blown grin. "A really big boy if you get my drift. Unfortunately for you, that is something you aren't going to get to experience for yourself." Shego couldn't help but needle the Japanese woman again about what she and Kim had but Yori could only dream of. She had pissed her off with the implication that Ron was some kind of simpleton that two women could bend and twist to suit their whims. Ron was a hell of a lot more clever and smart than most people would give him credit for and it really angered her that a so-called friend would dismiss Ron's reasoning ability in such an off-handed way.

"It is unwise to annoy a ninja." Yori stated coldly.

Shego lowered her hands to her sides but didn't yet flare her plasma powers. "And it isn't a good idea to piss off a fireball throwing ex-villainess either."

Kim woke with a start and reaching out meant to pull Shego closer to her so she could resume her nap in comfort but found her arms empty. Turning she found Ron behind her on his back. She was surprised that Shego had managed to leave without one of them waking up but then again Shego was an expert at moving silently and both Ron and her were worn out by their activities last night. Kim gently nudged Ron in his side.

"Wake up Ron. Shego is gone."

"Hu? Wha? Five more minutes mom. School was turned into a pile of pancakes yesterday and they won't pour the syrup till this afternoon." Ron muttered still asleep.

Kim frowned and once again wondered what went through her boyfriend / lover's mind sometimes. "It's not your mother Ron." She said as she poked him a little harder in his side.

"Rufus? We'll get some cheese later I promise, just let me sleep now. I'm having this great dream where Shego and Kim are both my lovers and I don't want to lose the dream now."

Kim couldn't keep a smile off her face. "It's not Rufus either Ron and that isn't a dream. Shego and I are your lovers and Shego is missing."

"You are?" Ron said with a large smile appearing on his face as he woke to a semi-conscious state. "Maybe she went to the bathroom?" He added and a moment later the thought of the bathroom caused Ron to wake to a fully conscious state. Leaping to his feet, he rushed over to the bathroom door and slid it open to check, fully prepared to be embarrassed if it turned out Shego was in there but still risking it after the weird mirror incident the night before.

The clean and suspiciously normal looking empty bathroom was all that met his eyes however.

Ron came back into the bedroom to meet Kim's stare. "She's not in there." Ron said but noticed that Kim was still staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Um, you are naked." Kim replied as she licked her lips.

Ron's normal shyness started to arise but he pushed it back down. Raising an eyebrow, he gave a smirk that Shego would have been proud of. "So are you." He pointed out.

Kim glanced down and noticed that when she had sit up that the blanket had slipped down and her breasts were fully visible to Ron. She started to cover herself with her hands when she heard Ron chuckle.

"Isn't it a little late for us both to be akweird about being naked with each other after all we've been doing?"

Kim thought about it for a moment before with a laugh of her own she lowered her hands. "You do have a point." Kim's eyes drifted downward for a second. "A very big point as a matter of fact."

She almost laughed again as Ron, even after pointing out how silly it was, turned bright red at her statement and started to cover his privates with his hand. "KP!"

"Going to need something larger than just your hand to cover that monster." Kim continued to tease.

"I can think of something to cover it." Ron said gaining control of his own blush and waggling his eyebrows.

Kim's eyes grew wide at Ron's suggestive comment before she did laugh aloud. "I think Shego is rubbing off on us."

Ron smile grew larger. "Yeah and I do love how she rubs us." His grin ceased as he was reminded that Shego was missing. Looking for his clothes, he remembered that Shego and Kim had practically ripped them off him the night before in the bathroom so he went over his bag and quickly got dressed in fresh clothing. Kim after a moment dressed as well.

"Where do you think she might have gone?" Ron asked.

"Well she was certain that Yori was lying to us last night. Knowing Shego she probably went to have a word with her alone."

"That probably wouldn't end well." Ron muttered. He and Kim shared a look and as one, they rushed out of the bedroom. Hearing voices starting to raise in anger from the kitchen they both raced down the stairs.

Reaching the doorway, they could both see a tense Shego and Yori standing a few feet from each other. Near Yori on a counter top was a large butcher knife and Shego had her hands in what Kim and Ron called her ready position to throw plasma. Hoping to defuse the situation and the fact that he was hungry, Ron looked at the table where a Bueno Nacho bag rested. "Bueno Nacho!" Ron shouted.

Shego slightly relaxed her tense state but never once taking her eyes off of Yori. Yori however reacted strongly as she relaxed her tense stance and smiled at Ron. "Ron-san, I knew you would be hungry when you awoke this morning so I obtained for us some food."

"Yeah and if we're lucky she throw might throw us a few crumbs to eat too." Shego muttered to Kim as Kim reached her side and the two were practically pushed aside by Yori as she rushed to serve Ron.

"What's going on?" Kim whispered to her as Yori practically led Ron a chair and sat him down and started to open the bags and set the food before him.

Shego whispered back. "I'm not sure but I think Ron's ninja friend isn't playing with a full pack of throwing stars if you get my drift."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

"She thinks we are controlling Ron like some puppet and let me know in no uncertain terms she doesn't think we deserve him." Shego whispered back as she continued to watch Yori like a hawk. She didn't think she would do something like poison Ron but Shego never a trusting soul, wouldn't trust Yori farther than she could throw her, a thought that was quickly becoming more desirable by the moment, throwing Yori, like through a wall.

Kim's eyes narrowed in anger as she watched as Yori fawned all over Ron. She went as far as even trying to feed him with her hands as if Ron were helpless rather than let him feed himself.

"I say we knock her out and leave her tied up and get out of here." Kim whispered to Shego.

Shego wanted to nod her head but couldn't. "She is the only one who knows where Rufus is, or what happened to him. We can't do anything till we know Rufus is okay." She reminded Kim.

"What is your plans today Ron-san?" Yori asked as she tried to feed him a bit of nacho.

Ron embarrassed at the atypical fuss she was making over him, and the glowering of his two lovers a few feet away, took the nacho from her and popped it in his mouth rather than let her hand feed him. He chewed for a moment and then replied. "I thought we could go to where Rufus is and pick him up and check out the city. I heard it was one bon-diggity place to see. That and of course I'm eager for Sensei to meet Shego."

Kim and Shego getting tired of watching Yori attempting to feed Ron and being hungry themselves pulled out chairs at the table and sat down all the while continuing to not so subtly glare at Yori.

Yori stood up and nearly bowed apologetically to Ron. "I'm sorry Ron-san but that is completely impossible. The Sensei and Rufus stated they wanted to immerse themselves in meditation today. We would be disturbing them if we were to intrude."

"You talked with them this morning? In person?" Kim casually asked.

Yori watching Ron as he ate nodded her head.

"Then they must be very close by for you to obtain supplies and still have time to drop by and see them this morning." Kim stated. "So that means we can just pop in for a moment to check on them on the way into town, we wouldn't have to disturb their meditations at all."

Yori's eyes widened with the realization of the trap she had inadvertently sprung on herself. "When I said I met with them in person I meant by the astral plane, physically they are not close and it would take too long to travel to their location and then back and then explore Tokyo."

Ron watching Yori out of the corner of his eye sighed and then putting on his best 'goofy grin' he said. "Well then I'll just meditate and speak to Rufus and Sensei. I could use the practice."

Yori frowned and moved away from Ron's chair to stand between Shego and Kim. "Ron-san, these questions and statements, I feel almost as if you all do not trust me."

Shego snorted something that suspiciously sounded like 'duh'.

"I really want to Yori but things are just not making sense. You say Sensei and Rufus are too far away to physically go see them yet you took Rufus with you last night and you said you left him with Sensei then and you came back fairly quickly. So which is it Yori? Is Sensei and Rufus close by or far away?" Ron asked dropping his goofy expression and replacing it with his serious look.

Yori rested her hands on the back of Kim and Shego's chair and leaned forward towards Ron as if to speak to him. "I'm sorry Ron-san" Was all she said.

Shego leapt to her feet as she felt something stick her in the back of the neck. Kim reacting instinctively to Shego's movement threw herself sideways avoiding the other needle in Yori's hand. Shego only managed to stand for a moment before she slumped back into her chair and her head fell forward to hit the table with a hollow thunk.

Ron in shock could see in Yori's hand two small needles, he didn't need to see the sticky looking coating on it to know that Yori had drugged Shego and very nearly had drugged Kim. "Yori!" He yelled as he tried to rise to his feet and rush to his lovers' sides but felt something holding him down in the chair. Glancing down he was horrified to see what looked like long dirty black hair wrapped around his waist and arms pinning him to the chair. Twisting his neck to look behind him Ron eyes bugged out as he saw a very dirty and also very dead looking face of a young girl staring back at him, her eyes were a dead milky white and flakes of dirt and worms fell from her face in an almost constant stream.

Opening his mouth to scream Ron quickly felt the dusty dirty strands of hair cover his mouth and start to smother him. He could physically taste the gritty dirt on the hair and was fighting hard not to panic.

Kim her eyes wide in fear and shock tried to rush to Ron's aid but was stopped by Yori as she slammed her back into the wall and once again tried to stick her with the needle in her hand. Kim desperately dogged to the side and felt the material of her top tear and a burning pain in her shoulder as the needle scratched her. Almost immediately a numbing sensation started to spread along her arm from the point of the scratch. Kim had no idea what was on the needle but she had a pretty good idea she only had moments before losing consciousness, she dove past Yori and out the kitchen door of the house into the garden. Fumbling with fingers that were already starting to become useless, Kim managed to pull out her Kimmunicator to call Wade when a gurgling noise from the direction of the garden's pond drew her attention. With eyes starting to grow fuzzy from the drug on the needle Kim saw what looked like ridiculously long strands of wet dark hair shoot out of the pond and wrap around her Kimmunicator and with a savage jerk pulled it out of her hands and into the depths of the pool. Even drugged Kim managed to do a front flip and avoid the rest of the questing strands of wet hair as it swept around trying to capture her. Running on nothing but pure adrenalin Kim managed to doge and weave through the deadly garden and reach the garden gate. Leaping through it Kim slammed it shut and leaned on it for a moment.

"Ron, Shego!" Kim cried as she turned, determined that no matter what stood in her way she was going to go back and rescue them. She was Kim Possible and nothing was impossible for a Possible. As her vision faded to black and she felt herself falling to the side of the alley road Kim had one last thought. _"Except ignore a __potent __ninja drug in my body."_

Ron watched as Kim managed to get out of the house and breathed a sigh of relief that she was okay. He didn't doubt for a moment that Kim would find help and be back to rescue him and Shego soon. Ron worried what it was that Yori had done to Shego but breathed another sigh of relief when he saw that Shego was still breathing and apparently was only unconscious.

Unfortunately that was his last breath of ease as the strands of hair around him continued to tighten. He could hear the cracking of the chair he was sitting in as the strands continued to crush him like some kind of python snake.

"No Asami! Hoshi promised! He is mine! You may take the two worthless girls." Yori yelled at the horrendous figure behind Ron as he started to thrash from the lack of air caused by the hair crushing him and blocking his nose and mouth.

Ron desperately tried to summon his mystical monkey power but it did take a slight amount of concentration to reach it and it wasn't exactly easy to remain calm when being crushed by a dead thing, not to mention the disgust and horror at the taste of dirt in his mouth from the hair.

"Asami! Stop it! You are killing him!" Yori shouted again as the girl showed no signs of releasing or letting up her crushing strangle hold on Ron. Grabbing up the 'mighty big gulp' from the Bueno Nacho meal she threw it into the dead girl's face. The dead girl's face pulled back into a frightening snarl of rage and she hissed as if the soft drink was acid. The hair quickly retracted from Ron and flowed back to Asami as the girl backed away still hissing and faded into the shadows of the kitchen. Ron his breath having been forced from his body managed to look up in time to see Yori approaching him with a needle in her hand.

"Yori? Why?" Was all he managed to get out before Yori stuck the needle in his neck plunging him into unconsciousness. Trying to keep an eye on all of the shadows in the room at the same time, Yori began to drag Ron's body into the living room. She had no idea why the dark twin named Asami had tried to kill Ron but Yori knew the sister known as Hoshi would help her protect Ron and make him see that she was the best and his only choice for a lover now.

Yori cast one last glance at Shego as she left the kitchen but shrugged her shoulders. She knew that she had got enough of the drug into Kim's body to knock her out in the garden and Shego was helpless in the kitchen. Let the sister Asami have Shego and Kim. It would save Yori the unpleasant task of having to kill Ron's former lovers herself and perhaps Asami killing them would appease her bloodlust enough to leave Ron alone.

Reaching the stairs leading to the second floor Yori could see the shadows of the living room thicken and dark hair began to flow from the shadows reaching for Ron's unconscious body. Frantically tugging on Ron's body she managed to get him half way up the stairs before the hair reached them and wrapped around Ron's legs.

"Hoshi help me!" Yori cried out as the dry dirty hair tried to pull Ron back down to the first floor.

Yori almost lost her grip on Ron's shoulders when she saw more dark hair flowing down from the second floor but quickly realized it was Hoshi coming to her air. The wet slimy hair weaved and twisted around Ron's arms and started to pull him upwards. The two sets of hair strands, one dripping wet around Ron's shoulders and one dusty and dry around his legs, tugged on Ron briefly in a grotesque type of tug of war but with Yori helping Hoshi's side, Asami finally lost the battle and Ron was quickly dragged up to the second floor landing, as soon as they reached the landing the monstrous 'living' carpet of hair disappeared from both sides.

Almost in a trance Yori ignored the dripping wet form of Hoshi standing on the landing and continued to drag Ron to her room. At the ground level the dry and dusty Asami walked up to the stairs till both girls were at the midpoint of the staircase staring at one another. With a hiss both girls turned at the exact same moment and stormed away from each other as if they were throwing a temper tantrum, dripping Hoshi back to the second level of the house while dusty Asami stomped down the staircase towards the first floor, both girls fading into the shadows as they reached their respective 'territories.'


	9. Chapter 9

The Lusting

Chapter 9

As the afternoon sun continued its journey, Kim's body continued to lie in the silence of the narrow alley between houses. The slow rise and fall of her chest the only indication that she was still living and only under the sleeping effects of the drug that Yori had injected her with, the dark green shirt and black skirt, a gift from Shego that Kim was wearing helped to nearly make Kim invisible amongst the clutter of the alley while there had been shadows but with the now almost vertical position of the sun she could easily be seen.

The unnatural stillness of the noon day was interrupted by the sound of a clunky blue van pulling into the entrance of the alley and sped along. As the van neared the spot where Kim lay, it almost looked like the riders of the van would miss seeing her but once again Kim's luck that day turned out to be lousy. The van squealed to a stop near her and all was quiet for a moment as those inside the van debated whether Kim lying there was a setup or their patron demons in Hell were gifting them. Finally the sliding door to the van rasped open and a lanky Japanese teen stuck his head out and quickly looked around. The male teenager was wearing dirty American styled levis and had a black shirt with ripped off sleeves. On the shirt red letters in Japanese proudly proclaimed 'born to die and destined for Hell'. The teen had short cut spiky hair bleached blond and a steel chain that went from one ear to his nose. In other words everything about his appearance proclaimed a punk that was probably well known to the local police force.

The punk finally deciding that there was no one else around jumped from the van and quickly made his way to Kim's side. Using a steel tipped toe of his motorcycle boot the teen none to gently nudged Kim over on to her back.

"Well?" A voice inside the van called out in Japanese. "I was right wasn't I? It's just some old guy's sex doll he dumped in the alley right?"

The punk prodding Kim's body squatted down. "Nope it is a real woman, American it appears and she seems to be asleep." The punk also in Japanese finally called back as he ran his hands over Kim's body looking for identification or money.

"Drunk?" A second punk looking teen asked as he popped his head out of the van's doorway and nervously looked around. The most noticeable thing about this second individual was a long nose that made him look in any culture like a weasel. An image reinforced by the way the man's nose twitched in nervousness.

The first punk shrugged. "I don't smell any saki or any other form of booze on her." The punk grasping Kim under her chin turned her face side to side. "Damn if she isn't fine looking though."

The weasel looking individual finally deciding it was safe leapt from the van and made his way over. "Date rape drug maybe?"

"Who would go to the effort of drugging a pretty redhead like this and then just leave her by the side of the road without finishing it?" The chain punk asked.

The Weasel just shrugged and kneeling down began to feel up Kim's unconscious body. "Don't know but their mistake is our gain. Think of the money we will make selling videotapes of her?"

A third voice from the van's driver's side yelled out. "Just make up your minds. If she is in one piece and decent looking bring her! I want to get out of this neighborhood!"

Weasel looked over at the chain punk with a grin. "Hisoka doesn't like this area. He thinks bad mojo haunts this place."

The punk with the chain looked a little nervous himself. "You have to admit as crowded as Tokyo is to find a section of housing like this abandoned and empty is, well strange."

The Weasel shrugged as he bent down and dragged Kim up. "All I can say is if the Oni want to gift us like this, I'll take it any day."

The chain punk uneasy look increased at the weasel's casual mention of demons but with a shrug he helped him drag Kim's body to the van.

A sudden nearby explosion nearly caused the two men to drop Kim's unconscious body but they weren't going to give up such a prize so easily.

"What the hell was that?" Chain punk asked in fear.

Weasel looked even more like his namesake with the quick darting movements of his head. "I don't know but we better get the hell out of here."

"I told you this place was cursed. Load the bitch and let's get out of here!" The driver of the van yelled at his partners in crime.

* * *

In the kitchen of the cursed house Shego lay where she had been left, with her head resting on the table. The kitchen seemed to darken for a moment and out of the shadows came the dry dirty sister Asami. The girl's form with jerky movements made its way to Shego's side and slowly reaching out desiccated hands began to gently brush the hair from Shego's face. They almost appeared gentle as the flaking hands traced Shego's lips before caressing down Shego's face to her chin. Pulling her head up till Shego lolled back in her chair, the hands started to tug at the black blouse that Shego was wearing.

Suddenly Shego's eyes flew open, they were glowing a bright green like two miniature nuclear piles. With a scream a wave of green plasma power flared out from Shego's body like a shockwave throwing Asami across the room into a wall, the dead girl quickly turned into shadows and was gone. The blast also blew the table and chairs into splinters destroying most of the kitchen as well as blowing the door to the garden off of its hinges.

A wild eyed Shego was left standing in the midst of the destruction, her hair whipping madly in the waves of power she was giving off. In Shego's mind she wasn't in a strange house in Japan but was back in an underground lair of Drakken's, waking up to find herself being tied down and molested by some of his henchmen. It was only a brief moment before Shego's fear and rage caused her comet powers to flush the last of the sleeping drug from her system but as soon as it did she came to her senses and tried to figure out what had happened to her.

"Kim?! Ron?!" Shego shouted but the empty kitchen didn't respond to her. Seeing the kitchen door missing and not realizing her own powers had done it, she decided that Ron and Kim must have left that way after she had been attacked by Yori, possibly after the ninja bitch. Racing out the door it only took Shego a moment to realize that there was no one in the garden but she could detect the sounds of a engine and someone talking from the nearby alley. Racing across the yard Shego didn't even bother with the gate but leapt into the branches of a dead tree and from there to the wall surrounding the yard. She was just in time to see a van doors slide close and catch a glimpse of very familiar red hair inside it as the van peeled its tires and began to speed off.

"Princess!" Shego yelled as she jumped down into the alley and raced after the van and just as it was making a turn onto a major intersection she managed to grab the back of the van and pull herself up onto the back of it.

Ron drifted in a dark place. It wasn't a scary dark place per sey, more of just a weird velvety darkness that he couldn't define. Hearing a scream that his sleeping mind determined was Shego's, he tried to fight his way out of the darkness back to consciousness.

As his sluggish mind struggled to wake he could feel someone had removed his shirt and pants and was at that very moment licking and nipping their way down his chest.

"Shego? Kim?" He mumbled as he fought to awaken. Even though he couldn't open his eyes something felt wrong about the person licking him. It just didn't 'feel' like Kim or Shego to him but who else would be making love to him? The licking paused for a moment.

"Forgive me love but you must not awaken this soon." Feeling another sharp pin prick in his neck Ron's mind sunk lower into the darkness of his mind and knew no more.

Yori looked down on the spread eagled form of her soon to be lover Ron Stoppable. She hated that she had to keep him unconscious but who better than her knew the greatness that was Ron's mystical monkey power? His magnificent abilities? Yori knew that if Ron were to even gain a slight semblance of mind he would realize it wasn't Kim or Shego pleasuring his body but it was her, and she knew Ron's powers might be able to break the hold the drug had on him.

"But soon I will have him forgetting all about those cheap whores, won't I Hoshi?" Yori asked as she continued to allow her hands to freely roam over Ron's unconscious body.

The dripping wet dead girl Hoshi didn't answer but continued to watch from the corner of the room with her dead milky white eyes.

* * *

Once again the lonely stillness of the alley was interrupted by the sound of a vehicle driving down it and pulling to a stop in front of the house. The vehicle, a battered old black car barely came to a stop before the door opened and a certain naked mole rat leapt to the ground and began pacing back and forth while he waited for his rescuers to come out and join him in freeing his owners.

The Sensei climbed out of the passenger side and looked across the car to the driver's side where the lunch lady climbed out. In a ninja school secrets were a sacred and honored things, everyone had them but no one in the school had more secrets than the woman known simply as Lunch Lady. The Sensei had met her many decades ago when she came to the school as a young woman, when asked her name all she would reply with was the Japanese word for 'alone'. She asked to be trained in the methods of the school and reluctantly Sensei had agreed. To his surprise he found that the woman already knew most of the fighting techniques and quickly rose in the school to such an extent that the Sensei had offered to make her a senior instructor but she had refused and would only accept the position of cook for the students. It was the students who named her Lunch Lady, a name the woman for some reason found amusing and liked the name. The Sensei over the years had come to think of her as a valued friend and trusted ally in the running of the school and he still respected her desire to keep some things about her secret but he couldn't help but wonder how she managed to maintain her own car and driver's license without him knowing about either until recently.

If the Sensei wasn't a master of his own curiosity, he would have been tempted to steal her license for a moment just to find out what name was on it. Surely she hadn't given the local officials the name of Lunch Lady for a driver's license?

"Are you certain this is the correct address?" Sensei asked the woman.

"This is the address the students gave when you gave them the antidote for the Black Lotus Sleeping drug and we woke them up." The woman pointed out.

The woman had the greatest of respect and affection for Sensei but there was times, even if it is was only in her mind, that she questioned his methods. This was one of them. After contacting her and letting her know about the naked mole rat's story, she had driven him to the warehouse where Rufus and the student ninjas were being housed. Fortunately he managed to zero in on the place using his connection to the mole rat. Once there and after administering the antidote for the sleeping potion that Yori had used on them, the students had fallen to their knees and begged Sensei for forgiveness at failing the test that Yori had obviously given them. If it had been up to her, she would have called the entire school, let them know that Yori had gone rogue and enlisted their help into looking for Yori but she knew that Sensei wanted to protect Yori's honor so he allowed the students to believe it had been some kind of test. The Sensei had then fed them some kind of bullshit reply about finding knowledge not only through success but also through failure; sometimes she was certain that Sensei had a pile of fortune cookies he pulled that crap from. Finally he had asked them almost casually where the house was located at. He then sent them on their way back to Yamanouchi.

Lunch Lady noticed that the naked mole rat had stopped its nervous pacing and was now staring at a patch of ground off to one side of the gate. "What is it little naked one?" She asked.

"Kim. Kim." Rufus chattered as he pointed at the ground. The woman kneeled and examined the area. The sparse grass and weeds at the edge of the road had been flattened and they were still in the process of springing back showing that something vaguely man or woman shaped had lain there recently but had been moved.

"Are you sure?" She asked the small creature.

Rufus vigorously nodded his head and pointed at his nose. "Smells like Kim." He assured her.

"Do you find any traces of Ron-san or Shego-san?" Sensei asked.

Rufus began to rapidly move back and forth with his nose almost pressed to the ground. The sight of the naked mole rat acting like a bloodhound might have been amusing if things hadn't been so serious. While there may have been plenty of legitimate reasons for the way Yori had been acting lately, the description that Rufus had given Sensei of a dead looking girl with dirty hair was just too ominous to dismiss the whole thing as some kind of training mission.

Rufus pulled to a halt and rapidly squeaked at the two humans with him. Once again it was Lunch Lady that moved to his position and examined what he found. It was a single boot print planted fairly deeply in the ground as if someone had landed on one foot fairly hard. The Lunch Lady glanced at the nearby wall.

"One boot print, woman's style, it would appear that she leapt off the wall, landed on one foot and then probably leapt to the street. Possibly chasing after someone?" The Lunch Lady stated as she stood back up. "You are also sure that this is Shego person's footprint?" She asked Rufus.

"Uh huh. Smells like Shego." Rufus replied.

"What of Big Ears?"

Rufus glared at the woman before sniffing around. "Nu uh." He finally had to say.

The Lunch Lady looked over at Sensei. "If Yori or someone else has removed Flame Hair and Shego went after them, how will we track them now? It will be nearly impossible to find them in Tokyo."

A distant boom was heard and turning her head to stare in the direction Lunch Lady could see a distant green glow in the sky from that direction.

"Not as hard as you think it might be." Sensei said as he walked back to the car and got in.

Rufus looked torn for a moment. His nose was telling that Kim and Shego had left the house but he couldn't detect any fresh scents of Ron outside the garden gate meaning that Ron was probably still inside but he also knew that Ron would never leave Kim or Shego's side so maybe he did leave? Finally Rufus with a worried squeak leapt back into the car as Lunch Lady got in and they started in the direction of the distant blast.

Lunch Lady weaved expertly through the thickening levels of traffic as they left the alley and started to hit the main roads, even going as far as wheeling the car onto the sidewalks at times to avoid blockages of stopped cars, finally they reached an intersection that looked like a war had broken out in it.

The flaming wreckage of what appeared to have been a van was in the middle of the road. It looked like it had been literally shredded from the inside out and about all that was left of the vehicle identifiable were the frame and a few blackened side panels clinging to it. In a tree at the side of the road, a young punk looking male was resting in its branches as if he had been thrown there by the blast, or by someone. One other punk teenager with a face of a weasel was lying against a parked car. The huge dent in the car's side showing he had also been thrown with great force. As Lunch Lady and Sensei left their own car she could hear a moan coming from above them. Looking up she spied a third teen male lying half way across a railing of a second floor balcony.

"Kami what happened here?" She asked in shock.

"Shego!" Rufus shouted happily and raced away from them. Lunch Lady and Sensei shared a look and raced to keep up with Rufus. Sensei hurrying but never seeming to rush, Lunch Lady envied and also hated how he could do that.

Sure enough as they cleared the remains of the van in the middle of the road they spotted Shego sitting in the street cradling Kim in her lap ignoring the growing crowd of people watching her.

"Come on Princess wake up!" Shego cried as she cradled the young woman. "We need to find Ron and kick that ninja bitch's ass."

Sensei reaching into his pocket for the antidote to the Black Lotus Sleeping potion started to call out to the green skinned woman as he walked up but before he could call attention to himself, Shego had lowered her head to Kim's and kissed her gently on the lips. Suddenly a bright green aura sprung up around Shego's body. The crowd already having witnessed what happened to the van and its inhabitants after the last time they saw that glow started to pull back in fear but the glow suddenly dimmed to about half its previous strength and then the redhead's body began to glow green as well. Several of the braver souls on the street ran forward and began snapping photos of the strange sight.

Still glowing green Kim suddenly shuddered and sat up in Shego's lap. "RON!" She shouted. It took a moment before Kim realized she was no longer in a kitchen in some house in Tokyo but was now in the middle of a busy intersection sitting on the ground, oh and that her hands were now glowing green with fire. Looking around in panic, Kim relaxed slightly when she saw Shego was holding her but only for a moment. "Shego! We have to find Ron! Something in that house was killing him!" Kim once again glanced at her hand burning with fire but painlessly. "And why are my hands glowing like this?"

"I don't know. You were unconscious and wouldn't wake up and I didn't know how long you were going to be out or if it was permanent or what so I kissed you thinking I wish there was something I could do to wake you up." Shego rambled. Noticing the tightening crowds around them and suddenly getting nervous she flared her own hands with power when she noticed one individual was much closer than the rest.

Suddenly a familiar small form ran up her leg to stand on her knee waving its tiny hands frantically. "No. No. Sensei. Good guy!" Rufus squeaked at her. Both Kim and Shego looked at Rufus.

"RUFUS!" Both women shouted at the same time.

Lunch Lady watching wondered if both of the young women were going to crush the poor thing in their efforts to hug the small rodent. She noted that the green skinned ex-villainess was just as happy and affectionate with the mole rat as the red haired one was. She could even see tears of joy in her eyes at finding out he was still alive. Of course as soon as they both released Rufus, Shego angrily swiped at her eyes trying to disguise that fact. "Good to see you are still kicking, you little cheese muncher." Shego tried to gruffly say.

"Missed you too." Rufus queaked.

"Where is Ron?" Kim asked.

Rufus could only shrug his shoulders. "Don't know."

Sensei cleared his throat drawing their attention to him. "If he is not with you two, then he must be back at the house still."

"With Yori." Shego growled as she climbed to her feet and helped Kim to stand up. Shego's hands once again flared to life as she thought what she was going to do with that ninja skank that dared to drug her to get to her Ron.

Kim shuddered violently. "There is something else in that house. It was using its hair to try and crush Ron. I was trying to reach him to help him when Yori jabbed me, I ran to get away before she could do it again and I passed out." Kim's eyes dimmed. "I ran. I left Ron." Tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim. "You couldn't do anything else. I know. That damn drug she uses has quite the kick to it. We'll find Ron and make Yori pay, I promise. Now what is this about something in the house?"

Rufus waved his tiny hands to get Shego's attention once again. "Yeah. Yeah. Girl. Dirty hair!" Rufus held up his hands to his head and waved his fingers as if describing moving hair.

"You seen it too?" Kim asked. She had almost managed to convince herself that she hadn't seen it, that it had been some weird after effect of that drug Yori had stuck her with.

"Rufus believes it is an evil spirit and that it may have taken over Yori's mind." Sensei stated as he gestured for them to follow him back to Lunch Lady's car. "Hurry, we may not have much time and we don't want to get entangled with Tokyo police department."

As they piled into the car Shego and Kim in the back, Shego nodded her head to where the guy in the tree was just starting to stir. "What about them?"

"The police will handle it. I'm sure they must have quite the police record." Sensei stated calmly.

"Yes. They are probably…" Lunch Lady said and added something in Japanese.

"What?"

Lunch Lady glancing at Shego debated on whether to explain the term. "They are men who kidnap young girls, rape them and film it to sell it to other Ecchi or to use the English word, perverts to watch." She finally said when she realized that Shego wouldn't rest till she knew who and what they were.

Shego's eyes flared bright green. "And they had Kimmie. They were going to…" Her hands flared brighter than Kim had ever seen them before. "I'll be right back. I just have some neutering to attend to." Shego said as she made to exit the car. Kim grabbed her by the hands and was surprised when she felt no heat or pain from the green fires covering them. "Shego. We have to rescue Ron. Leave them to the police. Please?"

Shego finally nodded her head. "Only because they didn't succeed, if they had nothing would have stopped me from…"

"I know." Kim stated.

"Um can you stop with the fire before you melt my car?" Lunch Lady asked nervously as she expertly wheeled the car around and started back the way they had gone. An action that caused Rufus on the front dash to close his eyes since they had went down a one way road to reach here in the first place.

Shego glanced down at her and Kim's clasped hands. "Sorry." She said as she doused her fire.

Kim held out her own hand and with a thought caused her own flickering green flames to cover it painlessly. "What has happened to me?" She asked.

"It would appear that Shego has passed some of her abilities on to you." Sensei replied without turning around to face the back.

"I can't do that." Shego stated flatly.

"Have you ever cared enough about someone to even attempt it before?" Sensei asked calmly.

Without a thought Shego replied immediately. "No."

"Then how do you know it is impossible?"

Shego opened her mouth to reply but shut it a moment later when she realized she had no answer to that.

"It is quite possible that all of you will start sharing abilities soon." Sensei continued. "Perhaps even the Mystical Monkey power that Ron possesses."

"Why now?" Kim asked after a moment.

"My guess is because you have been spending more time with each other than usual." Sensei replied.

Shego snorted. "We are together almost constantly."

Sensei finally turned to look back at them. "I meant physically."

It took Kim a moment to get what Sensei was getting at and then she blushed. "Oh."

* * *

Yori slowly worked her way back up Ron's naked body. While it was certainly enjoyable having Ron all to herself to explore, him being unconscious made it as if he was some mannequin and not like a lover should be.

She couldn't even get a rise out of a certain part of Ron's anatomy. The drug she had injected him with prevented it.

So no matter how she kissed, nibbled or stroked she wasn't able to experience how much of 'a big boy' Ron was as Shego had taunted her earlier with.

A naked Yori leaned back to look over at the dripping wet specter watching her. "How can I wake Ron up but control him so he will be with me and not want Kim or Shego?" She asked.

The dead girl that had been staring at Ron's naked body glanced at Yori and wet slimy strands of hair flew from a wall of the room to drag Yori and slam her up high against its surface. More strands of hair continued to 'grow' from the wall pining the struggling Yori until Yori looked nothing more than like a lumpy spot of wallpaper on the wall. The only part not covered by the heaving mass of hair was Yori's face.

The dead girl began to walk towards Ron's prone body and as she did her clothing began to slog off her wet form until she was as naked as the unconscious Ron was.

"No. No. No." Yori wept. "Ron is mine! You promised me he would be mine."

The dead girl didn't bother to reply but just lowered herself down to Ron and began to lick his body as she had watched Yori do.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lusting

Chapter 10

Shego leapt from the back seat of the car as soon as it pulled to a stop at the house, holding on to Kim's hand pulling Kim along with her. "Let's get our man back and kick that ninja bitch's ass." She growled as she stormed over to the closed garden gate.

Grabbing the gate, Shego with a jerk pulled it wide open and would have stormed back into the property if it hadn't been for Kim still holding on her hand and pulling her back. Instead of revealing the open entrance to the garden Shego was expecting, what was revealed was a mass of dirty dark hair weaving across the entrance way. If Kim hadn't have pulled Shego back she would have blundered directly into its web.

"Oh not this crap again?!" Shego exclaimed in anger.

The Lunch Lady having climbed out of the car while this was going on looked over at the Sensei. "Again?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim still holding on to Shego to keep her from doing something impulsive felt the need to explain. "Not long ago we were fighting, well I guess you could say it was a supernatural force, and it used chains to block an exit just like this hair is doing."

Shego gently but firmly freed herself from Kim's grasp. "And this shit is getting old!" She growled as she flared her hands to full power and launched a stream of plasma at the hair in the entrance way. The acrid smell of burning hair filled the air but it appeared as quickly as the hair was being burned away it was being replaced as well. Finally panting at the exertion Shego ceased her stream of plasma. In moments the hair was so thickly choking the entrance way that not a speck of light from the other side could be seen.

Blowing a strand of her own dark hair back into place with a huff, Shego looked at her lover. "Any other ideas Princess?"

"Perhaps if you can't go through, you may go over?" Sensei in his deep serene voice intoned. A bubble of blue light surrounded him and he started to silently levitate up into the air. Reaching the height of the wall he started to drift closer to it. Suddenly several spear like strands of dirty hair lashed out over the wall and as soon as they touched the edge of his bubble, the bubble burst instantly dumping the Sensei back to the ground. He landed as light as a cat with no signs of annoyance or disappointment showing on his face. "Or perhaps not." He finished calmly as if discussing the weather.

"Come on Princess, this worked with Ron and the chains maybe it'll work with you now that you have some of my powers." Shego said as she clutched Kim's hand. "Concentrate on the fire you can feel in your body. Bring it to your hand but don't release it. Keep concentrating on bringing more and more of the flames and when you feel like you can't hold it any more release it all at once." She instructed Kim.

The women stood side by side, Shego's right hand clutching Kim's left as they raised their free hands to point at the gateway blocked by hair. The glow around them increasing until the Sensei and Lunch Lady had to look away from the glare. Finally with a massive hiss of raw power the green flames leapt from their hands to slam against the hair choked passageway. Clouds of smothering black smoke filled the air, stinging everyone's eyes and lungs with the unmistakable smell of scorching hair. Finally both women dropped to their knees in exhaustion and the streams of fire diminished, flickered and then went out.

The burnt hair in the entrance shudder a few times and then with an almost whoosh sound filled back in until the gateway was blocked as fully if not more so than before.

Shego sitting on her butt in the alleyway cursed quietly and then said. "That stuff would make one hell of a commercial for Rogaine."

"How are we going to get through that to rescue Ron?" Kim asked, her voice nearly breaking with concern for what might be happening to Ron.

Rufus curious to what was going on moved near the edge of the cement wall and risked a quick peek around the edge of the gateway at the hair. The hair immediately went wild and several long strands lashed out through the gate at him. Kim snatched the naked mole rat up before the hairs could reach him and they could all see the deep scoring in the solid cement wall that was caused when the hairs missed Rufus and hit it instead.

Rufus from the safety of Kim's hand angrily squeaked at the hair something that sounded suspiciously to all of them like, "nasty bitch." And then he blew a raspberry in the hair's direction.

Lunch Lady looking up and down the alleyway spotted a gate across the street and slightly farther down the alley open and a pale nervous woman's face peer at them from the safety of her garden. Without drawing attention to herself she gently nudged Sensei and nodded her head in the woman's direction. The Sensei without seeming to hurry or even particularly notice the woman began to walk down the alley towards their observer's direction as if a gateway with strands of hair waving about like tentacles of some monster was a normal every day event. As Kim and Shego continued to alternately fire plasma at the gateway and then switch back to concentrated simultaneous attacks, all with no results, the Sensei moved along the other side of the alley until he was standing next to the slightly open gate with its watcher.

"Perhaps you could tell us something about the hair?" He asked the woman in Japanese.

The woman jerked her head back inside the gate and slammed it shut but after a few moments the gate creaked open again and she peered out at the Sensei. "Are you a holy man?" She asked hopefully.

The Sensei shook his head no. "I am but a humble student of life." He informed her.

The woman sighed sadly. "Then leave it be. Messing with that cursed house will only get you killed."

"I wish I could but I'm afraid I can't. Several of my students maybe in that house…" The Sensei began.

"Then they are dead." The woman stated flatly. "Nothing that nears that house ever comes away living. Not even dogs or cats." The woman sighed again. "I would leave this neighborhood like everyone else but too many people haven't gotten wise that it is a cursed area. No one will buy my house and I can't afford to just abandon it like the others did." She said nodding at the empty houses on both sides of the alley.

Sensei nodded his head. "I had wondered why this area is so quiet."

The woman gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, it would be almost peaceful here, if it wasn't for the fact that every moment you wonder if the evil of that house will spread beyond its borders." The woman's face grew sad. "I can remember when this neighborhood used to be alive with the sounds of children and pets playing. When you could wave at your fellow neighbors and they would occasionally even ask you in for a cup of tea or sake. Now I'm the last one here."

"Do you know what happened in that house that caused all this?"

The woman paused for several long moments. It was not wise to talk of evil, lest you draw its attention to you but it was also nice to have someone to talk to again. It had been almost a full year since the woman had seen anyone in the neighborhood, a long time to go without conversation or gossip.

The Lunch Lady watched Sensei talking to the highly animated woman, while she alternated with tossing odd bits of alley junk over the wall to test the reflexes of the murderous hair. Shego and Kim had kept trying their powers until both women had exhausted themselves to such a point they were now leaning against the back of her car trying to keep themselves from passing out. Picking up an old heavy sake bottle she hurled it at the corner of the estate, just near the edge. Sure enough a thick strand of hair lashed out from inside the garden splitting the bottle cleanly down the middle.

She raised an eyebrow at Rufus who was now standing on her shoulder. "Amazing aim for hair, don't you agree little naked one?"

Rufus had his tiny arms folded angrily. "Nasty hair. Need barber." He said back.

The Lunch Lady careful not to disturb Rufus's perch on her shoulder reached down and picked up a fairly large chunk of old brick by the side of the road and hurled it at the gateway. The hair inside the arch snatched the brick out of midair and squeezing crushed it into gravel. "Going to need more than a simple barber I'm fear naked one."

Noticing the return of Sensei she looked over. "Find out anything?" She asked. Kim and Shego with grunts of exhaustion climbed to their feet to hear his answer.

"Indeed and all of it most disturbing." The Sensei replied. "The house ten years ago belonged to a woman with two daughters; they were twins, age sixteen, Hoshi and Asami." Sensei looked over at Kim and Shego. "The names in Japanese mean star and morning beauty. The neighbor down the street says that the names were quite appropriate as the teens were as different as night and day. Hoshi was a bright and open child, always happy. Her sister Asami was always serious and was devoted to her sister Hoshi. The neighbor suggests perhaps too much so."

"In any case the father ran off one night leaving the mother to care for the teens on her own. Having no income of her own and desperate to hold her family together the woman brought in a young American man as a boarder. The young man was an English teacher for a local Japanese high school. It was wildly popular back then to hire such, for not only could they teach English to the students but also give them some idea of the American culture of their homeland."

"Is there a point to this history lesson?" Shego asked annoyed.

"I know patience is not one of your strong suits Shego-san but even you must admit if you are to fight an enemy it is best to know them." Sensei replied in his calm manner.

Shego folded her arms angrily but didn't reply.

"The neighbor says that Hoshi became enamored with the handsome American man and followed him everywhere she could. She also says that Asami with an angry scowl would follow along after them even when her sister told her not to and tried to chase her off." The Sensei paused for a moment. "One day the police were called out by the mother. It seems the American had vanished one day while the mother wasn't home leaving all of his possessions behind. Foul play was suspected but the police found nothing. Within a couple of days they were back out again but this time it was the sister Hoshi who was missing. Her mother said the girl was deeply distraught by the American's disappearance and on the night she went missing she had gone upstairs to take a bath. The mother stated at the time that she had gone to bed and had heard nothing."

"No trace was ever found of the girl but the bathtub was half filled with water and the floor of the bathing chamber showed signs of water everywhere. The police suggested that maybe the American had come back and kidnapped the young girl for some reason or perhaps the young girl being so infatuated with the American had run off with him voluntarily? No one knew."

"What of the other daughter Asami?" Lunch Lady asked.

"The neighbor states that the mother was of course deeply concerned for her missing daughter and may have neglected the sister in favor of searching for the other." Sensei replied.

"The neighbor also says that everyone noticed a change in the girl Asami. She would spend huge amounts of time in the garden near the pond and grew where she would never speak to anyone. Not even her mother. The neighbor also tells me that the mother confided in her that Asami wouldn't go upstairs in the house anymore and insisted on sleeping in the family room."

"One day the mother covered in dirt had rushed out into the alley screaming that her child was evil, that the house was cursed and that everyone should flee. The police were called out and when they investigated they found Asami was nowhere to be found. The garden had recently been completely dug up and replanted and for a time the police suspected the mother might have gone insane and killed her daughter and buried the body somewhere in the garden. Search dogs were brought in to check but their handlers couldn't force the dogs to step foot on the property. The police tried to search without the help of the dogs but the neighbor says it was a half hearted attempt in any case."

"What of the mother? What did she tell the police?" Kim asked.

"The mother couldn't or wouldn't tell the police anything. All she did, according to the neighbor that talked to me was ramble about hair, eyes and dripping water. She was taken into custody and eventually placed into a mental asylum. The neighbor says she visited her a few times but the woman wouldn't acknowledge her but kept staring at a water stain on the wall and eventually the neighbor stopped going."

The Lunch Lady nodded at the archway that leads to the garden that was blocked by moving hair. "And when did things like this start happening?"

"The neighbor says it was slow at first. Cats that would venture into the garden wouldn't come back. Children that went in there to explore or looking for their pets would come out in hysterics talking about hair and staring eyes. The people living on either side of this property would hear noises at night. Noises like giggling girls or weeping sounds. General bad luck started falling on the neighborhood, people getting laid off of jobs, poor health, children having nightmares in the night. Eventually those who could afford it moved off. Finally those who couldn't afford it just abandoned their homes and moved anyway."

Shego pointed at the gateway. "Are you trying to tell me that… Whatever that is, is one of the sisters?"

"It was the Lunch Lady that answered Shego. "Japanese culture is big on the concept of angry ghosts. It is believed those that die in pain or in anger may come back seeking revenge. That spirits with unfinished agendas linger seeking to finish their goals."

"Great! So what you are telling me is we have a child throwing a temper tantrum?" Shego yelled. Pacing in annoyance she moved a little closer to the hair covered gateway. "So what are we suppose to do? Get this kid a shrink to help her work through her problems." Throwing her hand up she pointed at the gate. A thick strand of hair lashed out and wrapping around her arm suddenly jerked her off her feet into the archway.

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed.

Shego found herself suspended in the archway by the hair but instead of trying to crush her, the hair seemed to just hold her there. Shego's eyes grew large however when she felt several of the dirty strands start to caress up her legs and start their journey up under her skirt while the strands around her chest started to tug at her blouse trying to get it open.

"Get me out of here!" Shego shouted. "The hair is… The hair is trying to feel me up!"

Kim leapt to try and release her lover but as soon as she neared the strands of hair not busy trying to molest Shego reached out eagerly for her too causing Shego to yell again. "Stay back Kimmie. I don't want this horny hair to get its grip on you too!"

"Asami!" The Lunch Lady startled everyone by suddenly bellowing. "Release that girl this moment! Mother is very angry with you for acting like this!"

The hair paused in its attack on Shego and even went as far as to loosen its hold on her. That was all the opening Shego needed. With her glow covering her body and helping to burn the loosely holding hair she managed to pull away and put distance between her and the gateway.

Kim rushed to Shego's side and began to help her pull off the severed burned ends of hair still clinging to her. Kneeling down Kim ran her hands up Shego's legs pulling off the strands she found there.

Shego's eyes grew large once again. "Um, Kimmie that's okay." She stated as Kim's hands went up higher on her legs.

"Not till I get every disgusting strand of that dirty hair off of you."

Shego began to blush as realized she was standing in an alley somewhere in Japan while Kim had her hands up her skirt and was dangerously close to touching her panties while searching for strands of perverted hair. "Um Princess? You got all of the hair okay? I mean this might make a decent fantasy someday but not now."

Kim with her hands way up under Shego's skirt and her face nearly pressing into her crotch realized suddenly how this might look to someone watching and turned bright red herself. Standing up hastily she turned to look in gratitude at the woman with Sensei.

"Thank you for helping to save Shego. How did you know it was Asami and not the other daughter?" Kim asked as she pulled a long twitching severed strand of dirty hair out of Shego's cleavage.

Shego shuddered in revulsion.

"Remember what Sensei told us? Asami was the one that was obsessed with her sister. Hoshi was interested in a man."

The hair in the gateway twitched in agitation at hearing the names.

"Does this mean somewhere in there is Hoshi?" Kim blinked. "Wait, do you mean that Asami lusted after her own sister?!"

The Lunch Lady made her way to stand in front of the gate but far enough away to prevent the hair from reaching her and nodded at Kim. "Yes. She was deeply in love with her sister." Lunch Lady looked at the mass of dirty hair in the archway. "Weren't you Asami. And she started falling for an American man that was why you killed the man and hid his body somewhere. Wasn't it Asami?"

The hair in the archway heaved in Lunch Lady's direction but only managed to get about two feet through the gate before stopping and pulling back in again.

"And your sister? Did you finally tell her what you had done for her? Told her how much you lusted after her and wanted her? And she rejected you didn't she? She was horrified you had killed the man she wanted and she rejected you."

The mass of hair heaved at the gateway again and everyone could hear cracking noises as the wall around the gateway started cracking from the strain.

The Lunch Lady didn't flinch at all but stood staring at the hair impassively. "You killed her that night in the bathtub didn't you? What did you do? Wait till she was naked in the bath and then slip in behind her and try to seduce her? Tell her how much you wanted her but she didn't want you did she? She wanted the American. Did she laugh at you or threaten to call your mother? You drowned your own precious sister in a rage that she would reject you for a man and then you hid the body somewhere. Perhaps right with the man she had loved?"

The very air was snapping with the sounds the tendrils of hair were making as they lashed out trying to stop the condemning words of the Lunch Lady.

"And what happened next Asami? Did mother finally figure out what must have happened? Did she find the bodies of the American and your sister? Did she tell you how ashamed and disgusted by you she was? The reason you disappeared that day was because your own mother in disgust and horror at you, killed you and buried you somewhere in the garden? Isn't that what happened Asami? Well? Isn't it?"

There was a mighty rushing noise as if a hurricane wind blowing through trees or water rushing down a canyon and as the group watched the hair flowed back into the gateway till the entry was cleared. Revealed standing in the center of the garden was the dirty form of a teen. A teen with a scowl on her face and eyes glowing like twin pits of hell.

"Now that she has her full attention on me, run around through to the front of the house and see to big ears." Lunch Lady in a low voice said to Shego and Kim. "Sensei and I will take care of this evil child."

The ground began to tremble as the child Asami with hair whipping around her face like some maddened Medusa started walking towards the gate, towards the woman who had tormented her with memories of her foul deeds. Towards the woman Asami planned to destroy in the most painful way she could. Towards the Lunch Lady.

Kim hesitated. She couldn't in good conscious leave this brave woman to face that monster alone.

"Come on Princess, we have to take this opportunity while we can." Shego whispered into her ear. "She's not alone. The old guy is with her and didn't you say he was the head guy at the ninja school? They'll be fine. We need to find Ron!"

Finally Kim nodded her head. Shego noted as they ran to the gate of the house next to the cursed one that Rufus had rejoined them and was clinging to her shoulder as she ran pulling Kim along with her.

* * *

Ron in his dazed condition could barely feel as his body finally started to respond to what was being done to him.

Hoshi had finally figured out how to get a rise out of the American lying beneath her. While nibbling on his chest she had her slime covered hair slowly stroke up and down the shaft of Ron's manhood. It was a trick that Yori could never duplicate and the creature once known as Hoshi allowed a smile to cross her dead face.

Soon she would have what she always wanted and it would be from an American too. Hoshi had died an innocent but even she could figure out what went where and as soon as Ron was fully erect she planned on acting on it.

Hanging on the wall Yori allowed a horrified moan to escape her as her mind completely cleared from Hoshi's hold on her and she fully realized for the first time what she had done. Refusing to give up she continued to struggle against the wet hair holding her, but nothing could stop the tears that were flowing from her eyes. "Forgive me Ron-san, I never meant for this to happen!"

* * *

Reaching the front of the house, it had been Kim using her new comet power blasted the front door off its hinges. Racing into the family room both her and Shego started calling out for Ron.

Yori upstairs paused in her struggles. For just a moment she thought she could hear Kim-san calling for Ron. Opening her mouth wide Yori planned to yell for help, if not for her then at least to stop Hoshi from violating Ron.

A long wet strand of hair lashed out viciously slapping Yori across her face causing her cry to be muffled.

Shego and Kim racing up the stairs heard the wet sounding smack and Yori's muffled cry and raced towards the room at the end of the corridor. Slamming open the door both women would never forget as long as they lived the sight that met their eyes. On one wall a moving mass of wet hair covered Yori, the only portion of her uncovered were her eyes. And in the middle of the floor was a spread eagle naked unconscious Ron, his little Ronnie pointing skyward as a wet strands of hair continued to stroke it while a decaying corpse of a teen girl prepared to lower herself onto him.

"OH HELL NO!" Shego roared as both her and Kim at the same time hurled green fireballs at Hoshi.

AAAA

Author's note:

AAAA

Yeah, I'm ending this chapter here. Yes, I am evil. Thank you for noticing.

Seriously though the upcoming battle royal with Shego, Kim and Hoshi would take too long to put it with this chapter. (hmm I should write a Battle Royale or for those that know Japanese movies. _Batoru__Rowaiaru_crossover with Kim Possible. Might be fun.) Anyway, I plan to write the next chapter very soon so don't hate me too much for the cliffhanger.


	11. Chapter 11

The Lusting

Chapter 11

The Lunch Lady pulled back from the entrance to the garden as Asami neared, the dead creature didn't cross the portal but stopped and stared from the safety of the garden at her. When it appeared that the Lunch Lady was not going to cross into the garden to face her, Asami turned to look back at the house.

"She cannot cross from where she was killed and buried and if we do not take the attack to her she will leave and go to attack Kim-san and Shego-san." Sensei whispered to his companion. Reforming his levitation bubble the Sensei quickly soared up and over the wall and landed in the garden.

If the look Asami had given the Lunch Lady after she taunted her had been one of anger, the look she now gave Sensei was one of pure hellish rage. Asami hated men. Her father, a man had left her, her mother and her sister and it was a man that took her sister's love from her and even though it had been Asami that had killed her sister, she blamed men in general for it. Rising up off the ground till her feet lightly skimmed the surface she flew at the Sensei with her jagged dirty fingernails extended as if they were daggers meant to rip and tear at his flesh.

The Sensei awaited calm and cool and as Asami slashed at him he avoided the strikes gracefully, leaning backwards or shifting sideways with the barest of movements. The Lunch Lady coming through the now undefended gate could almost empathize with Asami's growing rage. It was one thing to be outclassed in a fight but when one made it look like they were not even trying? Well, it was easy to understand the growing frustration showing on the dead teen's face.

As if some demented martial arts movie the dead teen starting throwing wild punches and kicks hoping to catch the aging ninja Sensei off guard. The old man moved fluidly avoiding all strikes making Asami look the fool, the only signs of his exertions being his long mustache fluttering in the wind as he moved from one position to another.

Asami let out an almost animalistic groan of rage as she swept out a leg hoping to trip him and he merely hopped out of the way to land lightly with a flourish spin.

"I know. It can be quite annoying how easily he moves, can't it?" Lunch Lady called out to Asami.

Asami spun to stare at the woman and instantly dirty hair erupted from the ground at the Lunch Lady's feet and started to wrap around her legs immobilizing her.

"Hey. Don't take out your anger at him at me." Lunch Lady grumbled at the dead teen as she reached into her clothing and swiftly pulled out two large highly decorated war fans and snapped them open. Twisting and slashing with them gracefully she managed to sever the hair holding her.

While Asami had her attention on the Lunch Lady, the Sensei leapt to the teen's back and lashed out at pressure points on the girl's neck. If she had been living the points would have instantly paralyzed her. Unfortunately, the dead really have no need of things like nerves or even muscles to move so the only result of Sensei's attack was the girl's head rotated 90 degrees to stare over her back at the Ninja. The Sensei found himself staring into a rotting dirty face with glowing red eyes at a very up close and personal range.

"What is the expression Americans have for situations like this?" Sensei muttered out loud. "Ah yes, I remember now." The Sensei calmly looked into Asami's burning gaze and said. "Oh… Shit." And turning he wasn't ashamed in the least to leap away as fast as he could.

Asami turned her body till it was matching the way her head was looking and started to chase after the old man but was stopped when a flying war fan struck her in the back of one of her legs severing it instantly. The dead teen fell towards the hard dry ground… And was swallowed instantly into it as she landed, no hole appeared for her to fall into, it was just like the ground had accepted her back into it without a trace. Even the remains of her severed leg disappeared back into the ground as if it had never lain there.

The Lunch Lady poised with her other war fan peered around suspiciously. "I doubt it was that easy." She muttered. Seeing nothing but the harmless looking dead garden she walked over to where her thrown war fan lay on the ground and bent over to pick it up.

She just had time to hear the Sensei yell out a warning for her not to, when dirty dark strands of hair erupted from the ground and latching on to the back of her head drove her face first into the solid packed earth.

* * *

Kim and Shego watched as their two fireballs headed for the dead teen Hoshi poised above Ron only to see two wet slimy strands of hair dip down from the ceiling and catch the fireballs and throw them harmlessly to one side of the room. The wet hair sizzled as the fireballs hit and were temporarily cradled in them but they did not burn like the dry sister Asami's hair had done.

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of the door slamming behind them, both women glanced over their shoulders to see the door and indeed the wall was gone, now covered in a thick disgusting mass of wet slimy hair. Wet hair dangled from the ceilings, the walls were covered in the slowly moving mass. The only objects not completely covered in the mess was Shego and Rufus, Kim, Ron, the dead girl Hoshi herself and the eyes of Yori as she struggled against the wall she was plastered to. Realizing how easy it would be to lose Rufus in the mass of moving hair if he were to fall off of her shoulder, Shego reached up and gently put him into a pocket on her skirt. A pocket that was closable with a Velcro flap. "Stay in there Rufus where you'll be safe." She muttered to the naked mole rat. Rufus looked like he was going to argue but seeing a strand of hair moving towards them he reluctantly nodded his head.

Having seen to Rufus's safety Shego roared as she charged across the room towards the dead teen standing over Ron's body. "Get away from him you bitch!" A thick strand of wet hair lashed down from the ceiling once again, almost as if it was a fireman's runaway hose and slammed into Shego throwing her across the room to crash next to where Yori was struggling.

Yori's desperate struggles managed to free her mouth from the slimy choking hair covering it and cried out to Shego. "Release me so that I may help you and Kim save Ron!"

"Release you?! You are the reason we are all in this mess!" Shego shouted at her and started to pull away from the wall. She was stopped as Kim was thrown across the room to slam into her and they both slid down the wet hair covering the wall to slump on the floor.

Yori strapped to the wall by the hair couldn't follow their fall, she practically had to stare straight forward the hair had such a grip on her. "I know. And I am deeply ashamed and dishonored by what happened but I wasn't in control! Well, not completely. You need my help if you are to stop Hoshi from what she plans for Ron-san."

"We don't need anyone's help to spank that bitch." Shego growled as she helped Kim to her feet. Both women had to pause however when they noticed that Hoshi was no longer in the middle of the room and seemed to have merged into the masses of hair moving along the walls in the room. A naked Ron was still lying in the center of the room but no hair was around him at the moment, not even the strands that had been so obscenely stroking him earlier.

Shego started to rush to him but was held back by Kim. "It is probably a trap. That thing didn't go to such effort to get Ron as to let him go now!"

"Kim-san! Shego-san!" Yori called out.

Both women glanced at her and then to where she was frantically looking. Dark strands of hair had slithered across the floor and were under Ron's shoulders and inch by inch they were pulling him towards a very dark corner of the room. As Kim and Shego looked on, twin glowing eyes revealed themselves in the dark shadows of that corner.

"What is that crazy bitch doing now?" Shego asked.

"If she can't have a living Ron she plans to drag him to the other side to be her lover!" Yori cried out.

Shego and Kim took a step in Ron's direction but paused as thick strands of hair dripping slime moved down from the ceiling to block their path. The hair was bunched together and looked like tentacles waving about.

Kim looked over at Shego and then back at the stuck Yori as if to say, 'we really could use her help.'

Shego looked unhappy but nodded her head. Turning both her and Kim caused their power to glow in their hands and grasping the hair on either side of Yori they began the laborious task of searing and pulling the hair off of her. With a final massive tug they caused the main portion of hair to release Yori and she slumped gratefully to the floor.

Shego let out a growl when she noticed the ninja woman was naked and correctly jumped to the conclusion that she had been either molesting Ron or had been preparing to when she was double crossed by the dead teen girl.

Yori leapt to her feet and dove across the room, in a direction opposite to the one Ron was being pulled. For a moment Shego and Kim thought the ninja had betrayed them once again and was trying to escape through the covered door to the room but noticed the woman was headed for yet another wall of the room and was pulling the hair away from something on that wall.

Kim felt a angry tick develop under her left eye when she saw that Yori was uncovering a picture of Shego with several deadly sharp looking throwing stars piercing it. She realized a moment later what Yori was thinking when the ninja pulled the stars free from the picture and turning rushed back towards the hair dangling from the ceiling. Slashing wildly with the deadly sharp blades Yori managed to open enough space for Kim and Shego to dive through to reach Ron.

However, before the two women could reach him, the strands pulling Ron jerked savagely pulling him out of their reach towards the corner while more hair sprang from the ceiling wrapping around their throats.

Yori immediately tried to rush to their aid but was stopped as more hair caught her by her legs and hoisted her into the air. Almost immediately the hair began pulling on Yori's legs in opposite directions and the ninja knew she only had moments before the supernaturally strong hair ripped her in half.

Hoshi had reformed from the crawling hair on the walls and stood watching the three women as they neared death. Kim and Shego slowly suffocating as the hair around their throats constricted closing off any hopes of air while Yori resisted the urge to scream in agony as her legs neared the point of dislocation right before being ripped off.

"Ron help me!" Yori screamed but the drug she had herself poisoned him with kept the blond man unconscious. Struggling silently for a few moments Yori tried to reach the hair holding her legs with one of the throwing stars she was still clutching, finally seeing Kim's face turn blue and Shego's a greenish purple, Yori cried out with what she knew would get through to Ron's drugged mind. "Ron, your lovers Kim and Shego are dying!"

Ron lay… Well he wasn't really sure where he was lying, but it was dark and he supposed it could be considered peaceful but he couldn't shake the feeling he was suppose to be somewhere, somewhere important? Maybe he was supposed to meet someone some place, maybe at Bueno Nacho?

Ron turned his head to ask Rufus sitting on his shoulder but then realized that Rufus wasn't on his shoulder, in fact Ron couldn't see his shoulder or anything else. Everywhere was the same darkness. Pondering for a moment Ron realized he couldn't even remember what a Rufus was or why he expected it to be sitting on his shoulder anyway.

Off in a great distance Ron heard a voice. He thought he should know the voice but he couldn't get his mind to focus enough to recognize it. "Ron help me!" The voice cried.

Well sure, the Ron man was all about the helping. He lived to help others and enjoyed doing so but he couldn't tell who the voice belonged to or what direction it was calling from. Left, right, up and down were all the same blackness he was floating in.

_"Blackness?__ Is that a real word? Maybe I'm floating in black __Jello__? Do they make __black__Jello__? Wonder what flavor that would be? __Licorice maybe?__ I should ask…" _Ron's mind ground to a halt. Who should he ask? He had the distinct impression that there was usually someone he asked when he couldn't think of something. Someone he had relied on for a very long time… And then there was the nagging feeling in the back of his skull that there was a new someone he had come to rely on to help him too. What were their names again?

Ron became aware of a soft sibilant voice whispering to him. "Relax. Sleeeep." The voice whispered to him. Off in the distance Ron could see a bright light start to shine and he idly wondered if maybe he should move towards the light away from the darkness. After all, that did seem to be the right thing to do when one was stuck in darkness, right? Go towards the light?

"No…" The soft voice whispered to him. "The light is bad. Stay with me. Stay with me forever." The darkness whispered.

That didn't seem right but then again who was Ron to argue with the darkness? Maybe it knew what was right?

"Ron, your lovers Kim and Shego are dying!" Ron heard the other voice from before shout out.

_"Kim? __Shego__?"_Ron's mind questioned. Instantly a mosaic of rapid pictures passed through Ron's sluggish mind. Images that floated past Ron as if they were being shown on planes of glass, images of a stunning redhead's smile, of a raven haired green skinned woman's sultry look, of naked bodies intertwined in passion, of eyes aglow with love.

"Kim? Shego?" Ron muttered as his body was being dragged along the floor towards the corner of the room. Suddenly his eyes flew open and glowed a bright blue. Leaping to his feet he ripped the hair holding him by the shoulders off and stood unsteadily.

Seeing slimy looking hair everywhere he looked and spying the still bodies of Kim and Shego, Ron lifted his hand into the air and weakly muttered. "Lotus Blade come to my hand."

Yori with tears in her eyes from the pain and strain of trying to keep the hair from tearing off her limbs watched as Ron freed himself, she tried to get his attention but it was obvious he only had eyes for Kim and Shego. Even still Yori felt a surge of desire hit her as she watched Ron hold his hand out and summoned the mystic Lotus Blade, the blade that would only respond to a true Monkey Master. The blade appeared in a burst of light in Ron's hand and Ron instantly slashed at the hair throttling Shego and Kim. The strands of supernatural hair stronger than the strongest steel parted as if they were mere spider webs as the blade touched them. Ron started to drop to his knees to check on his loves but at the last moment noticed Yori hanging in mid air as if she was some exotic piñata and with a final slash of his blade freed her legs from the hair holding her.

Yori dropped to her feet in a ready stance, even though she did wince in pain as her abused muscles let her know they were far from in prime condition for a fight.

The hair along the walls and ceiling tensed and twitched, preparing itself to rip them all apart but Ron spared not a look at them but drove the Lotus Blade into the floor near the fallen Kim and Shego.

"Protect." Ron muttered to the blade as he bent over to check first Kim and then Shego for signs of life. As hair sprang from the walls to attack, a blue shield of energy formed over the four people and the hair could only lash at the barrier ineffectively.

Yori with a sick surge of dark joy noticed that both Shego and Kim were very near death. Ron would only have time to save one of them. The other was bound to succumb while he breathed life into the other. Even though she was no longer under the control of the sisters, Yori still couldn't stop the thought that if one of Ron's lovers were to die, she could take their place, perhaps it was destiny that this should happen? Slumping to the floor she feigned unconsciousness so Ron couldn't ask her to help him to revive them.

Ron's movements became frantic as he pulled the clinging strands of hair from around Kim and Shego's throats as he too realized he would only have time to perform CPR on one of them.

"No. NO! I can't lose either of you!" Ron cried to the room.

Yori felt a wave of self hate so deeply she herself almost stopped breathing. How could she cause such pain to someone she professed to love? How could she do nothing while Ron lost someone who obviously meant the world to him, no matter which one it would be? She started to rise from her position on the floor to offer to attempt to revive one while Ron worked on the other when she saw a sight she would remember to her dying days.

Ron leaned backwards and placing a hand on Kim's chest he then placed the other hand on Shego's chest. With his eyes glowing blue like an arc wielder, he silently screamed. The blue fire in his eyes leapt along his arms into the women's chests and both Kim and Shego's backs arched as the power fed into them.

At the same time a green glow appeared around both women's bodies and slowly began to wrap around the blue fire coming down Ron's arms. It wasn't like the green glow was trying to fight off the blue, but almost as if it was lovingly caressing and welcoming it. The green fire traced backwards along Ron's arms until it was lightly caressing either side of his face. As Yori looked on, she could see Kim and Shego's hands twitch from where they lay and then slowly start to close the distance between them. As the two women's fingers laced together the blue glow of Ron's leapt along their clasped hands with the green glow following along.

As the fire and glow connected all three, it formed into a large triangle and grew brighter and brighter till Yori had to look away from the glare. Looking at the walls of the room she noticed the wet hair hanging there grew dry looking before it puffed away into dust and was gone.

The dead teen Hoshi started to back away from the building power and as Yori watched, water began to stream out of the dead teen's mouth, nose and eyes to dry almost instantly upon leaving her. As Hoshi neared the farthest corner of the room away from them, her naked form became clothed in a clean attractive looking kimono. Reaching the corner the dead girl huddled into a ball as if she was trying to hide herself from the glow.

The glow dimmed somewhat as with a sigh Ron leaned back but even though he was no longer in contact with Kim or Shego the blue and green flames continued to lightly flicker over his naked body. Yori could see that the bruises and signs of injuries on Shego and Kim's body had faded as both women started to slowly sit up as they blinked and tried to figure out just what had happened.

Ron standing up turned and with slow deliberate steps walked over to where the dead creature that had almost killed the loves of his life was huddled. Lowering himself down he reached out a hand and gently turned the creature's face up to look at him. Gone were the milky white staring eyes and the bloated face of a drowned teen. What looked up into Ron's eyes was the face of a sad looking girl with brown eyes.

"It's time for you to go little one." Ron his voice thick with compassion told her.

"I should go towards the light?" Hoshi asked slowly in English. The teen looked past Ron's shoulder at a distant wall of the room as if seeing something only she could see.

Ron nodded his head. "He waits for you on the other side."

The dead teen looked back into Ron's eyes. "Richard-san waits for me?" She asked, hope evident in her voice.

Again Ron nodded his head.

Hoshi rose to her feet and stepping around Ron she slowly made her way towards the distant wall. Stopping midway she turned to look back at him and bowed deeply from the waist in his direction. "Domo arigato." She said.

A bright clean light filled the room and after it faded she was gone.

* * *

Lunch Lady managed to turn her head from where it had been slammed into the ground and with a forceful blast of air she blew the dust out of her nose, the strength of the hair was too great for her to pull free but at least by managing to turn her head she stayed off suffocating. From the angle in which she was pinned the Lunch Lady could do nothing more than watch as Sensei continued to move fluidly and gracefully around the garden area avoiding hair shooting up from the ground trying to ensnare him. At one point the Sensei neared a fallen tree branch and without pause he leapt gracefully over it only to find strands of hair already out of the ground awaiting him, instantly the strands of hair shot up from underneath him and catching on to an ankle drew him back down.

Lunch Lady was privy to a sight she had never seen before as Sensei was slammed down to the ground next to her. On his face was a very rare look of surprise.

"No fortune cookie words of comfort?" She asked him as they both struggled to rise as more hair sprung up around them and tried to crush them against the earth.

Sensei shot her an annoyed look which the Lunch Lady counted as yet another hardly ever observed emotion on his face. "The words, look before you leap come to mind but it is a bit late for it now." Sensei muttered to himself.

From the position she was pinned in, the Lunch Lady was looking at the back gate of the garden away from the house but that did not stop her from hearing the sound of running feet coming from that direction.

"Let them go!" She heard Big Ears order.

Feeling like a spectator at an important Sumo wrestling event and being placed behind a column, the Lunch Lady could only see out of the corner of her eye as Asami reformed out of a pillar of hair that erupted from the ground and stood staring at something out of Lunch Lady's viewing angle.

"Your sister is gone. She has passed to the other side and you need to as well." Ron's voice was heard.

Asami's face pulled back in a snarl or rage at hearing her sister was beyond her reach now forever.

"I have no idea what happened here to lead to this." Ron continued. "But I could see that your sister was free from dishonor and disgrace and she has moved on to her reward…" Ron's voice paused for a moment. "But I see that you are not free from dishonor and disgrace. Perhaps your sister's death was an accident but I can see that you knowingly killed at least one other person. Probably the Richard your sister mentioned as she exited into the light?"

Asami growled at the mention of that hated American name and crouched in preparation to leaping at Ron. Lunch Lady could see a mighty blue / green light spring into being. A light so strong it drowned out the bright afternoon sunlight that had been pouring into the garden and cast shadows.

Asami froze as the light washed over her. She stumbled backwards as the light began to cause her skin to crack and start to flake off. Lunch Lady was in a perfect position to watch as the dead girl fell to the ground near her and her sightless eyes stared into hers.

Lunch Lady was made of stern stuff and seen much in her life so she managed to resist screaming as long wicked looking talons broke the ground near Asami and latching on to her body started to pull the teen into the ground. As the hair holding the Lunch Lady and Sensei began to weaken and Asami was pulled into the ground, the dead teen looked once more into Lunch Lady's eyes and the girl's mouth moved. "I'm sorry." She quietly said and then she and the demon like talons pulling her into the ground were gone.

The Lunch Lady with a shiver leapt up from where she had been lying and turned to look in the house's direction. She could see that Shego and Kim were unharmed, although by their clothing they had been through Hell. Once again the woman shivered at the word hell with what she had just seen with Asami and the claws.

Looking towards Ron she saw… The Lunch Lady blinked and looked again.

"I see Big Ears that your ears are not the only thing big on you." She finally stated.

Ron looked at her in confusion and then looked down his own body. Blinking a few times of his own and turning bright red, he glanced over at Shego and Kim.

"Um, guys? Can you explain to me why I am standing in a garden completely naked?" He asked.

Sensei from where he had risen from the ground stroked his mustache. "I am not aware of this fighting technique Chosen One. Would one call it the Naked Mystical Monkey attack?"

Ron standing totally naked with only the Lotus Blade in one hand started to cover himself but stopped when he realized he had started to cover himself with the hand holding the blade. Realizing he had just came really close to performing another circumcision on himself, he opened his hand and as the blade started to drop he said. "Return till needed." The blade flashed out of existence as it neared hitting the ground to return to Yamanouchi till the next time its master required its services again.

Sensei watched as Yori came running out of the house behind Ron, Kim and Shego. To his trained eye it was apparent from the wrinkled skirt and the way the blouse she was wearing was sticking through the side zipper of said skirt that she had hastily gotten dressed. As she neared Ron's back she reached out a hand to put on his shoulder but was stopped as Shego spun on one heel and caught her hand in an iron grip.

"I merely wanted to give Ron his clothing. I realized when he ran from the room that he was still unclothed and I knew he would want to get dressed as soon as he could." Yori replied refusing to look up and meet anyone's eyes.

Sensei noticed that in her other hand, true to her words she was carrying items of Ron's clothing.

Shego said nothing but reaching out she took the clothes from Yori and releasing her hand she gave the ninja woman a glare that plainly stated, "back off."

Yori without a word took several steps away from the group and remained looking downward. Shego handed Ron the clothing and as he went inside to get dressed, she opened the pocket on her skirt and looked inside. "You okay Rufus?"

The naked mole rat stuck his head out of her skirt pocket and looked around. "Nasty bitches gone?" He finally squeaked.

Kim looked at Rufus in shock. "Where are you learning such language?" She asked him

Rufus glanced up at Shego and then tried his best to look innocent.

"Way to rat me out." Shego muttered.

Rufus scrambled up her skirt and onto her shoulder and gave her cheek a hug.

"Yeah yeah. Sucking up and flattery will get you nowhere." Shego told him but couldn't help a grin coming over her face.

A now dressed but still blushing Ron came out of the house and walked back towards the group. "Okay there are two things right off." He stated. "The first is, I think I helped those spirits, ghost things to cross over but their bodies are still buried on this lot. The girl upstairs is buried under the pond and I think there is a man's body over there too. The girl that had dirt all over her is buried under that tree over there. We need to get them a proper burial." Ron with his eyes still glowing slightly greenish blue pointed at the spots named.

Lunch Lady nodded her head. "I know an old friend nearby who owns a temple. I'm sure him and his granddaughter Rei will perform the proper ceremonies for us and will not ask too many awkward questions."

Ron nodded his head.

"And the second thing?" Kim asked as she leaned next to her man and placed an arm around his waist as Shego took his other side.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck has been going on?" Ron asked in a plaintive voice.

Sensei looked pointedly at his student Yori who still refused to look anyone in the eye and replied. "There is much explanations that need to be done I believe."

AAAAAA

Author's Note:

AAAAAA

The sisters are now at 'rest'. One of them gone on to heaven for her only crime had been falling in love with a older man and then refusing to give up her lust and desire to lose her virginity when she died and the other on to Hell for her punishment for killing a man and then her sister.

For those that wondered, Asami hadn't planned on killing her sister Hoshi. She did try to sneak into the shower in an attempt to seduce her after the American was gone and when Hoshi resisted, she had told her sister all she had done in 'love' for her and Hoshi had tried to escape. Hoshi slipped in the tub and hit her head. Asami in panic fled the room leaving her sister face down in the water and allowed by not helping her sister for her to drown. She then drug the body out and working through the night dug up the pond where she had already hidden the body of the American Richard and buried her sister there.

The American she had killed in his sleep by taking her long hair and wrapping around his throat strangling him while she sat on top of him with his arms pinned to his side. She had made sure that night the American was deeply drunk on Sake so he couldn't resist. So it was premeditated cold blooded murder and that is why she wasn't absolved from her sin the way Ron was able to do with Hoshi.

We're nearing the end of this story. Maybe just one or two more chapters to go.

About Yori. I've gotten almost as many requests that I kill her off as I have for me to allow her to join Ron, Shego and Kim in their trysts. I have my plans for Yori but I'm not going to tell them here.

On Ron. Poor Ron. It used to be just losing his pants in embarrassing situations. Now he's losing his entire clothing!


	12. Chapter 12

The Lusting

Chapter 12

Shego leaned against the wall of her, Kim and Ron's room and looked out through the tiny open slot in the wall that served as a window at Yamanouchi ninja school and looked across the courtyard at the backs of the ninja recruits as they practiced their training, although it wasn't them that Shego was really watching. She was watching the group in front of the ninjas as they monitored their training. There was the man whom Shego had only heard called Sensei, the woman Shego knew only as the Lunch Lady and finally the real reason Shego was watching, Ron. A burly looking ninja clad in, of course black, was leading the group in their exercises and Sensei, Lunch Lady and Ron were merely looking on.

Shego let out a sigh as she watched. It wasn't like she didn't find the school fascinating because truth be told she did, it was just that they had been at the school for a week and today was their last day in Japan and after today they would be headed back to the United States, back to Middletown and back to being restricted how often and when she could touch either Ron or Kim.

Feeling a prickling at the base of her mind Shego tried to ignore it but finally she gave in and settled to the floor in a crossed legged position and closed her eyes. After a few moments of deep breathing she entered a meditative state. She had first thought such a feat would be difficult for her to learn when they started teaching her at the school after their arrival but found it was akin to what she did in the past when Dr. Drakken had rattled on about his 'take over the world plans' and Shego would empty her mind and file her nails to ignore him. Oh Shego knew about combat meditation, the empting of all thoughts except that of watching your enemy's moves and countering them but she had never been much on the 'empting of your mind to reach your inner core' type of thing.

At first she had been a little leery when Sensei spoke about getting in touch with her 'inner monkey'. While she didn't fear monkeys like Ron used to, the thought of some mystical guide inside her watching and waiting to point out areas she needed to work on was more than a little annoying. Sort of like being told that you were going to forever have a critical parent around to point out your failings, but when the always competitive Kim learned that Ron's sharing of his power with them would probably leave both her and Shego with the same type of guide that Ron had mentioned consulting a time or two, Kim had thrown herself into learning the meditative techniques which were a little different than any Kim had heard of before and master it before Shego. There was no hostility on Kim's part, she just was natural competitive in almost everything. Ron called it her natural Kimminess coming through.

While entering the deep meditative state Shego had a stray memory of the one time Kim had taken upon herself to prove she could do something as well as anyone else could. Shego liked to label the unpleasant memory as the 'cooking incident'. To say the least, the meal was a dismal failure and Shego was glad that Kim's mother was a doctor with medical training in food poisoning and had access to a stomach pump.

Finally feeling the unusual but still highly pleasant feelings of peace and serenity over take her, Shego opened her mental eyes to see what looked like a grassy park in the middle of Go City. For each person their 'special place' was different and while Ron talked of seeing the mountains of Yamanouchi when he meditated, for Shego it was the park she played in when she was a child before the comet incident that gave her her powers.

Sitting in a swing a few yards from her swinging was a female monkey with black and green patterned fur. Each mystical monkey guide was different for every person too Shego had learned. Shego's was a chimpanzee with black and green fur resembling Shego's old costume. The monkey's face was more delicate looking than a normal chimpanzee with large brown eyes that reminded Shego of Ron's.

The monkey looked at her as it swung and finally spoke. "Do you have to remember that cooking incident with Kim every time you enter here? We are connected as I have told you time and time again and that memory makes my stomach hurt." The monkey's voice, even in annoyance like it was at the moment was lyrical sounding and in tone and manner reminded Shego of Kim's mother.

Shego couldn't help it, she grinned. "Sorry. It's just every time I try this meditating thing I remember how competitive Kim was about it and that I succeeded before she did and that of course makes me think about that other time Princess was less than successful…"

The monkey stopped swinging and clutched its stomach even tighter. "There you go again, thinking about it. And of all things for her to screw up, banana pudding?" The monkey shuddered and even though Shego grinned she too felt a little queasy remembering the pale yellow mass with green lumps that Kim had made and basically forced her family, Shego and Ron to try. The whole meal that night had been disgusting but that banana surprise had been the worse.

"I hope Kim's guide is working on that competitive streak." The monkey mused as if to itself. "While it is good to have confidence in one's abilities, one has to know their limitations as well. Kim's motto of, anything is possible for a Possible while a noble sentiment is still not quite healthy. Everyone has to have flaws or they would be gods and what fun would there be in that?"

Shego sat down on the mental grass of the park and looked over at her guide. "If that desire to be perfect is Kimmie's flaw, what is mine?" She asked.

The monkey looked at her and raised one eyebrow as if to say, 'Oh come on.'

"You know what your flaw is Shego-san. Why pretend you don't?"

Shego frowned and even in her own mind she could see the 'glow' come over her hands. "If I knew, would I waste my time asking?" She replied annoyed.

The female monkey on the swing looked at her and shook her head. "How about a really bad temper and the inability to control it?"

Shego blinked and quickly extinguished the green fire dancing around her hands. Even though it was all in her mind, it still felt real and she was a bit ashamed at how quickly the anger leapt inside her. "Oh." Was the only thing she said.

After a few moments while Shego studied the imaginary grass in front of her and the monkey continued to swing Shego finally looked up. "What is Ron's major Flaw?"

The monkey swung for a bit before answering. "Ron-san has several bad flaws I hope his guide is working him through them. Lack of confidence in his abilities, even after all this time is of course one of them. His nearly paralyzing fear that he will lose you and Kim is another bad one that needless to say has recently been increased. His fear that the 'Zorpox' part of his mind may someday gain control again is another fear he has. But right now his biggest problem is the polar opposite of your problem I wanted to discuss with you."

Shego thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll bite. What's my problem that is the opposite of Ron's?"

The monkey stopped swinging to stare into Shego's eyes. "Ron has already forgiven and once again trusts Yori completely."

"How can Ronnie be so stupid?!" Shego growled as she rose to her feet and started to stomp around her mental park. "I mean the woman practically raped him. She almost got him killed! Not to mention almost killing me and Kimmie!"

"Ron-san has a big heart and an overwhelming well of compassion." The monkey stated with a sigh. "While normally these things are good things to have, they too can be taken to excess and become a liability when they blind someone to dangers."

Shego suddenly came to a halt a few steps away from the monkey. Turning she glanced back at it. "And you said my problem was the exact opposite? Meaning I never forgive? That I have no compassion?"

The monkey raised her eyebrow at her again. "Do you not still dream and plot of things to do to Dr. Drakken if you come across him again?"

"That is totally different!" Shego shouted. "He called me a rabid dog!" Shego suddenly realized she was yelling inside her own mind at the manifestation of mystical energy. Shaking in anger at just the mention of Drakken's name she took several deep breaths. After a few moments she turned and walked back to sit in front of the monkey on the swing. "Okay, so I need to learn how to 'let things go' and not carry anger and grudges with me?"

The monkey started swinging again as she nodded her head.

"And I need to keep an eye on Ron so he doesn't let his compassion blind him and cause him to do something silly, like being alone with Yori again until me and Kim decide we can trust her again?"

Once again the monkey nodded.

"Okay. Anything else we need to talk about right now?" Shego asked. Already she was anxious to getting back to the real world so she could watch Ron and maybe get him and Kim back to their rooms early tonight so she could…

"Shego-san. We are connected, remember? It is not fair for you to think such dirty thoughts and get me hot and bothered when there is no one here for me."

Shego blushed the slightest bit but then grinned at the female monkey. "Oh like I don't think you, Kim's guide and Ron's don't watch on and experience the sensations when we all get together?"

The monkey did its best to look innocent and began to swing a little harder. "That does remind me though…" She said after a few moments. "How are you enjoying the endurance techniques I taught you the first time you came here and met me?"

Shego allowed a slow large smile to appear on her face. "I must admit. Those techniques are great."

The monkey on the swing nodded her head. "It wasn't fair that Ron's guide had taught him without you and Kim knowing the techniques as well, even if biologically males tire faster than females."

"I think we are scandalizing the school though. I mean the first two days here we didn't come out of our room at all." Shego said with a laugh.

"I believe it was more the primal screams of Kim-san that echoed over the mountains that has scandalized the school more than the length of time." The monkey added.

Once again Shego laughed. "Maybe her guide can work with her on being quieter?"

The monkey gave a brief sharp laugh herself. "If nothing else, her reactions have raised Ron's already high reputation in this school."

Shego frowned and felt another surge of jealous anger hit her. After they had finally come out of their room to tour the school, Shego had noticed the flock of young female ninjas that had taken to following Ron around. Being ninjas they had been mostly invisible but Shego knew when someone was looking at something that belonged to her and had caught some of them at them gawking at her man.

"We will work on that over possessive streak you have next time." The female monkey stated.

"I'm not sharing Ron or Kim with anyone else." Shego growled.

"Not even if Kim and Ron were to wish it?" The monkey countered.

Shego looked confused. "Well I know you are not talking about Yori now. Be a cold day in Hell before Kim would trust her enough to allow her into our little 'circle' so who could you be thinking about?"

The monkey with a smirk just shook her head. "Never mind, time and fate will tell if someone else will be allowed to join you, Kim and Ron."

Shego looked at her guide swinging and briefly fantasized about forcing the thing to tell her who this someone might be. Shego had the distinctive feeling in her gut that the guide wasn't just making random statements but was in fact trying to prepare Shego for the day when Kim and Ron would come to her and suggest someone else joining them intimately but she knew it was impossible to threaten the monkey into telling. After all, how do you threaten what is essentially a part of yourself?

With one last annoyed look at her guide, which was returned with an even larger smirk on the simian's face, Shego snorted and concentrating she pulled back from her mental world and opened her eyes back in the real world and shook her head to help clear her thoughts. It's never pleasant to deal with someone that makes you feel like they know everything and that they are secretly laughing at you behind your back but that was always the feeling she got after talking to Shemon. The name she had given to her mystical guide.

"Time to make sure that ninja bitch isn't near my man or Princess." Shego decided out loud as she exited the room she shared with Ron and Kim to find out where Yori had disappeared to.

Yori walked despondently through the scroll room. After getting back to the school Yori had placed herself in a self imposed exile from others. Using her ninja skills she avoided all the students in the school, only eating when no one else was in the cafeteria like building that fed the school and sleeping outside the walls of the school in nearby caves. Her skill at being a ninja was great enough she avoided all, all except Sensei. After the second day of being back, the elderly man that Yori thought of as a father had found her. Yori couldn't bring herself to look at the reverend man before her but stared at the ground at his feet. After all that was what Yori was feeling like, like the dirt underneath everyone's feet.

"I said that there were many things to be discussed." Sensei began and frowned when Yori wouldn't look at him.

"Do I have to?" Yori for the first time in her life questioned Sensei.

Sensei had sighed deeply before replying. "To be forgiven for the trespasses you have done to others and yourself you first must admit what they are and forgive yourself and only then can you expect others to forgive you. Tell me your story my child."

And she had.

It hadn't been pretty as even her ninja conditioning broke down and she sobbed during her story. She told Sensei how she he had envied and yes, even hated Shego for taking a place in Ron's heart that she felt belonged to her. She told Sensei how she had found the house for sale and while examining it for their purposes felt the first touches of the sisters in her mind and how she knew better but still listened to their whisperings. She told about losing control and while she couldn't control herself that she had been aware of all that she had done. How she had left Kim and Shego to die while she planned to take Ron against his will. How even after she was out from under the sister named Hoshi's control she had been willing to let Shego die rather than help Ron to save her, and how much she loathed and hated herself for that action.

As Yori had finished her confession with tears in her eyes and still refusing to look at the father figure in her life she waited for his condemnation.

"The supernatural sometimes makes playthings of us all." The old man stated solemnly. "And I feel the Fates may have also used you as well. I also feel that maybe I was wrong a short time ago when I said you must forgive yourself before others will forgive you. I know believe you cannot forgive yourself or get past this until you confess and apologize not only to Ron-san but Shego-san and Kim-san as well and get their forgiveness first. You have wronged them deeply but I believe they will forgive you if you explain. Indeed I believe Ron-san has already forgiven you."

Yori forgot her vow to herself not to look at her 'father' in the eyes and glanced up with fear in her eyes. "I cannot! Even if Shego-san or Kim-san don't kill me instantly on sight, I cannot let my dishonor and shame be known. May I just leave the school now before any others learn of it?"

The Sensei's eyes which up to that point had held nothing but compassion for the young woman turned hard and disapproving. "Dishonor is not something you can run nor hide from!" He had stated harshly. "It follows you where ever you run or whatever hole you decide to hide in. I had hoped I had taught you better than that?"

Yori started to open her mouth to reply when he cut her short. "And don't even suggest ritual suicide as a means to cleanse yourself of this dishonor. While that practice may have been an honored tradition to our ancestors I personally have always thought of it as a coward's way out. Remember the ninja's way is not to die for his honor but to make his enemies die for theirs. You must look at the recent bad incidents and memories as enemies and face them and destroy them as you would any other enemy."

The Sensei's harsh look faded and he looked at Yori with compassion. "Ron-san, Kim-san and Shego-san are leaving to return to the United States tomorrow morning. I wish for you to spend this evening with them discussing what has happened. No one else at this school need know but you will explain to them at least not only what happened but why."

Yori showed no fear on her face but inside she was quaking. It wasn't the physical harm she expected Shego and Kim to do to her that she feared half as much as looking into Ron's eyes and explaining the overwhelming desire and lust that lead her to listen to the spirit sisters in the first place. "Yes Sensei. It shall be as you say."

Sensei nodded his head and left Yori alone in the scroll room to mentally prepare herself for her confessions that evening.

Glancing around the room Yori spied the scroll of prophecy which she blamed for all of it. If it had only specifically spelled out Shego's description or name when she had read it, she would never have thought she might be the one it had been describing. Grabbing it up she unrolled it to read and was surprised to find more was written on it than the last time she had read it.

"Many adventures and trials will the Chosen One and his mates will have to face, both in the realms of the living and the realms of the dreaming. A day will come when the Chosen One will return to the lands of rising sun and here he will face the trials of the dead. Together with his mate of flaming hair and his other mate of skin of morning grass will face two souls who have lost their way. The Chosen One shall help to bring peace to one and judgment on the other." Yori read.

"Oh sure, now you have the part about his second mate having skin the color of morning grass. Why could you not have had that written before? Then I would not have Shego and Kim-san after my head and Ron hating me." Yori said out loud as she shook the scroll. Hearing scraping and scritching noises she glanced down at the scroll and was shocked to see new words had been added. Yori knew the scroll occasionally had new lines in it but figured it must be the work of Sensei or another writing in it. She had no idea the scroll itself wrote its own words.

Peering at it she read the new lines. "Fate is a river with many obstacles that determine its course."

"So I was just an obstacle to make sure Ron-san was forced to do what he was supposed to do?" Yori said sadly. "Is there no chance that I someday might feel Ron's loving embrace?"

The scritching noises were heard again and this time Yori saw with her own eyes as the letters formed. "Time is also a river that may branch many times before it finds its way into the sea of eternity."

Yori thought about that for a moment and then sighed. "Sometimes…. I hate being Asian and all this vague inscrutable nonsense."

There were more scritching noises from the scroll. Looking at it once again Yori read. "Wisdom and depth of character come from within, not from reading a scroll." Then there was the sound as if someone rubbing a stick across paper and the words on the scroll slowly vanished as if erased till it was back to where it had been when she first picked it up. Yori rolled the scroll back up and placed it on its stand and bowing to it she left the room.

* * *

Kim sitting on a boulder just outside the school's entrance closed her eyes and tried to even out her breathing. It probably would have been easier to meditate inside her room in the school but Kim didn't want Shego or Ron around while she meditated. Their very physical presence tended to make Kim…Well horny. Kim hated the word and couldn't even really figure out how such an odd word had come to represent the intense longing and craving that comes from being near someone you so much would like to throw to the ground and ravish their mouths and…

Kim violently shook her head and once again tried to calm her racing pulse. She was a Possible and anything was possible for a Possible and that included putting lustful thoughts of Ron and Shego aside so she could mediate for five lousy minutes. While Kim tried to not let it bother her, she was more than a little peeved that Shego had found her mystical monkey guide before her. Kim had learned mediation at an early age as part of her martial arts. It should have been her that found her guide first but somehow Shego had reached the goal first.

Steeling her nerve, Kim tried to force the meditation about by just using brute will but after a moment she realized she was being silly and began to concentrate on her breathing. After several long moments more Kim opened her eyes to her mental world and spied the school yard where she had first met Ron when they both were little kids. Sitting at the base of a tree was Kim's mystical monkey guide. Kim's guide looked like a cross between a wiry spider monkey and… Well, Kim's Pandaroo, a fact that really didn't please Kim's guide.

"Took you long enough." The monkey replied somewhat crossly.

Kim just shrugged. "If I remember correctly you were the one that sent me the feelings we needed to talk?"

"While at Yamanouchi it might be helpful if we addressed some of your shortcomings." The mystical monkey began. That was another thing that surprised Kim, that her guide could be so abrupt and in your face. Once again she wondered if she had somehow gotten Shego's guide and Shego might have gotten hers?

"Whoa. What shortcomings?" Kim asked sitting down across from the monkey and folding her arms across her chest. "I don't have any shortcomings!"

The monkey looked across at her and raised an eyebrow. "How about the inability to admit to yourself your own limitations?"

"I'm Kim Possible, anything is possible for a Possible." Kim recited almost by rote. "What limitations or shortcomings are you talking about?"

"Banana pudding ring any bells?" The monkey asked her with a queasy look.

Kim had the decency to blush in her mental world. "Anyone could have made that mistake! I mean plantains, bananas, they look the same!"

"Perhaps but bananas can be eaten raw, while plantains must always be cooked."

"Well I didn't know that then!" Kim argued back.

"You could have asked Ron or your mother for help or advice while preparing that meal or read a cookbook." The monkey calmly reminded her.

"I wanted to do it myself. I wanted to prove…" Kim drifted off to a mumble as she avoided looking at her guide.

"Prove what? That you could do better than Ron at cooking? Something you know he enjoys having skills at? That you need not your mother's help? That of the three you are the best? That you are the Alpha?"

"I'm not trying to prove that I'm the Alpha." Kim argued but still couldn't bring herself to face her guide.

The monkey sighed. "Do not lie to yourself or to me, which really is the same thing. I know you Kim. I am you. You love Ron and you love Shego but at the same time you resent Ron's recent improvements and it has always secretly bothered you that Shego had plasma powers…"

"I have them now too." Kim stated proudly looking at her guide and holding out a hand caused it to flare into green flames.

The guide rolled her eyes. "Yes. Yes you do." She replied in a voice a mother might use when an attention wanting child keeps saying, 'look at me! Look at me!'

Kim allowed the green flames around her hand to go out. "Okay, I'm too competitive?" She finally asked.

"Ya think?" The monkey guide muttered.

"Hey! If I have this problem I can change. I'm a Possible…" Kim stopped as she noticed her guide rolling her eyes again.

"What else did you want to discuss?" Kim said more than slightly annoyed. This was her guide, so why wasn't it more understanding of her and not so critical?

"I believe it is likely that Sensei will insist that you, Shego and Ron should sit down with Yori and discuss what has happened…" The monkey guide began but stopped as Kim leapt to her feet and started stomping around the mental background.

"What? No way in Hell will I sit down and have a 'chat' with that backstabbing bitch!" Kim ranted. Out in the real world there was no way she would use such language but what was the sense in talking to oneself if you couldn't cut loose and say what you were really feeling? "That skanky whore nearly killed Shego and Ron and she almost got me raped! Not too mention that both Shego and I know why Ron and Yori were naked upstairs in that house! She drugged him and was trying to molest him!"

Kim's mystical monkey guide had to nod her head. "This is true. But you know in your heart that Ron has already forgiven Yori because she was under the control of the spirits in that cursed house…"

"How do we know she was under their control?" Kim yelled interrupting her guide once again. "She says it now but she could be just saying it cause her plans didn't work out!"

Her guide said nothing but just stared at her till Kim calmed down and sat down in front of her again.

"Now." The monkey intoned. "You know that things will fester and only get worse unless they are brought out into the open. Hear out Yori's explanations, if not for your own peace of mind then for Shego's and Ron's. The recent events must be placed in their proper perspective so everyone can move past them." The monkey's stern visage softened slightly. "You can do this Kim. Just hear her out and if not forgive or forget at least get past it."

Kim bit at her lower lip and tears started to fill her mental eyes. "I don't know that I can." She finally admitted. "Just thinking of Yori fills me with so much rage. I knew she was fond of Ron but I thought she was at least friendly to me as well. And when I think of what almost happened to Shego and what did happen to Ron…" Kim took a shuddering breath. "For the first time in my life I almost think I could kill someone. And it scares me."

Her guide rose to its feet and slowly moved over to embrace Kim. "You can do it Kim. You are a Possible and anything is possible for a Possible and that include finding forgiveness in your heart for those that have wronged you and the ones you love." The guide whispered into her ear.

"And what of my wanting to kill her?" Kim crying slightly whispered back.

She could feel the monkey shrug its shoulders. "Everyone feels that way at some point in their lives. It is the depth of their characters that decide whether they act upon it." The monkey pulled back to stare into Kim's eyes. "And you know in your heart that you cannot truly harm someone, just as Ron knows in his heart that Zorpox can never force him to harm others. In the end it is not who you two are."

"What about Shego?" Kim asked softly.

"Her I would keep away from any sharp objects while Yori is around." The guide replied but with a hint of teasing in her voice.

Kim allowed a slight smile to cross her mental face. "Thanks Monkaroo. I'll try to work on my competitiveness and I'll attempt to forgive Yori but I make no promises."

The monkey guide stared into her eyes and allowed her forehead to rest against Kim's. "I really really …. Hate that name. You know that?" The monkey asked her softly.

Through her mental tears Kim started giggling. And that is how Kim found herself when she pulled out of her meditations, with tears slowly running down her face but giggling at the same time. "Tough Monkaroo. I like that name and you are stuck with it." She muttered to herself as she pulled her legs out from under her and hopped off the rock she had been sitting on. Turning she found Ron standing a few feet away. He was wearing a ninja training uniform and Rufus was sitting on his shoulder.

"Monkaroo?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow showing he had heard her.

Kim blushed. "You had to be there." Was all she finally said as she started to walk back to the school's entrance with Ron at her side.

"Sensei talked to me a few moments ago…" Ron began tentatively.

"He wants us to talk to Yori before we leave doesn't he?" Kim semi asked.

Ron nodded his head and turned to look at Kim fully. "We don't have to if you and Shego don't want to…" He began.

Taking a deep breath Kim placed her hand on Ron's arm. "It's okay. I think for everyone involved it would be best if we did talk to her." Kim narrowed her eyes at him. "Together though, I don't want you being alone with her. We'll all face her tonight, together."

Ron nodded his head. "That is what Sensei thought best too. After the evening meal we will go to a location away from the school they use for special training. That way we can be alone and get it all out in the open without anyone else from the school listening in."

Kim nodded her head but then pulled to a stop. "This secret location doesn't have any weapons in it does it?" She asked thinking about Shego.

Ron shook his head. "Rufus asked about that actually. Sensei says that not only does it not have weapons but the walls are padded too."

Kim frowned. "Why would a training room have padded walls?" But then she shrugged. "Probably a good thing it does anyway."

Ron watched Kim out of the corner of his eyes as they continued to walk. "You and Shego aren't planning on bouncing Yori off those walls, are you?" He asked nervously.

Kim kept walking but gave Ron a sharp glance. "She tried to rape you Ron. She almost got me raped and Shego killed and to top it off she almost ended up making you the plaything of some dead teen." Kim took a deep breath. "I promise that I will try to control my anger and I know Shego will too but if things get a little physical, you just have to understand that is how we girls resolve issues like this."

Ron blinked. "These kinds of things happen enough that girls have plans on how to resolve them?" After musing for a few seconds he hung his head as he walked. "It's just… She was my friend Kim. She helped me when I was alone at this school the first time I came here. She helped me to realize that just maybe when I thought I couldn't… I could. You know what I mean? That no matter what the odds I was going to win because someone believed in me."

Kim reached over and taking Ron's arm placed it around her shoulders and put her arm around his waist. "Yeah, I think I know someone like that." She smiled at him as she hugged him as they continued to walk.

Shego came out of a side passage as they passed and without a word she took her place beside Ron's other side and placed his other arm around her shoulders and reached across his back to clasp Kim's arm.

"What are we talking about?" She asked after a few moments of walking with them.

"Talking to Yori tonight and not killing her after she tells her side of the story." Kim stated.

"Ah. Humorous fiction." Shego stated with a frown.

Ron turned his head to look at her.

"Calm down Ron, I promise I will listen to her and I won't do anything to harm her… Too much. She is a fast healer, right?"

Ron sighed as he realized that in many ways he might have to be a referee this evening. "What can we do till dinner time?" He asked trying to take eveyrone's minds off the upcoming confrontation.

Shego leaned back to glance across Ron's back at Kim. Kim nodded her head.

Without a word both women pivoted causing Ron to turn and head back down the passage, back towards their room as Shego and Kim's hands slid down his back to grab his butt.


	13. Chapter 13

The Lusting

Chapter 13

Carrying torches, Sensei and Lunch Lady led Kim, Ron and Shego through a long narrow rocky passage through an ancient mountain that was a good hike away from the Yamanouchi School. The Sensei leading while Lunch Lady brought up the rear, the trio of lovers/friends/soulmates were in the middle and was dressed in what was easily determined to be combat training clothes but in an somehow older fashion that what was normally worn at Yamanouchi.

"The original Monkey Master before carving the school out of solid rock of the mountain first came to this cave but he was not alone." Sensei told them in his deep voice. "He came with a friend whom he had known since childhood. The two were inseparable and did everything together but when the Monkey Master forged the great sword Lotus Blade using his immense power and mystical skills, his childhood friend began to covet it and became jealous of the power his friend had developed. Their first night they spent on this mountain it was storming mightily so the Monkey Master found this passage that we are traveling through now and searched it looking for a dry place that he and his friend could spend the night. It is said when they reached the end of the passage they found a small space barely large enough for one to stand up in. The Monkey Master first used the tremendous power of the Lotus Blade to carve a space for them to spend the night in comfort in."

Sensei paused and Kim and Shego were surprised to hear him sigh. "It is said that this display of power was what caused the Monkey Master's friend to finally turn on him and try to seize the power for himself and this is where the Monkey Master's heart was broken…"

"Broken?" Shego interrupted.

Lunch Lady gave a soft snort. "Some versions of the story have it that the 'friend' was more of a secret lover of the Monkey Master."

"Whatever the truth of the matter is, we know from scrolls written by the Monkey Master himself what happened afterwards." Sensei continued his story.

"Why do I have the feeling this story doesn't have a happy ending?" Ron asked.

"No Ron-san, it does not." Sensei leading the way didn't bother to look back as he replied. "The Monkey Master's friend having followed him since childhood knew almost as much of the mystical monkey training as the Master did and challenged him for ownership of the sword, even though the Master had forged the sword himself and was obviously its rightful master. So the room carved and formed by the Monkey Master for comfort and protection for him and his friend became a chamber of combat as they fought over the Lotus Blade." Sensei paused for a moment. "Much is made over how absolute power can corrupt the bearer of the power but not much is ever said of the terrible things it can do to those nearby. How it can seduce and subvert and turn friends and lovers into enemies."

"What happened to the Monkey Master's friend?" Kim asked.

"The Monkey Master eventually had to destroy him. His lust for power had driven all reason from him and there was nothing else the Monkey Master could do." Sensei paused as the passage ended in front of a massive iron door. "This chamber the Monkey Master carved into the heart of the mountain has been used by the school for special occasions since that day. It is here new recruits are brought first so it may be explained to them that if they choose to become students their old lives end and their new ones may begin. Those at that point who cannot commit to the school are allowed to return to their old lives without having ever seen the school proper. Graduating students are brought here also for a solemn ceremony where they pledge to stand against the darkness and desires of power to protect the innocent."

The Sensei pulled on the massive single ring in the center of the door and pulled it open. The door made an ominous clang as it opened and hit the rocky wall of the passage. "And this is also where friends at the school who have conflicts are sent to solve their problems. Away from others so they may resolve it in whatever manner they find best to."

Ron took a nervous swallow. "That sounds kind of ominous. How many of them solve their arguments by only one coming back?"

It was the Lunch Lady who answered him. "Not many. But there have been a few. No questions are asked of the one who returns alone and the other is never mentioned again."

The Sensei looked as if he wanted to say something but settled for merely sighing again and gesturing for Ron, Kim and Shego to enter.

Ron paused at the entrance to the chamber, he said nothing to Sensei but his look plainly asked him if he thought this was such a good idea? Sensei nodded his head slightly and said. "Listen to your heart Ron-san but do not let it override your mind. Remember the way of the ninja is heart, mind and soul. Let all three guide you and listen to the insights they may bring you."

Ron gulped but nodded his head and entered the room. Shego bringing up the rear glanced back at Sensei and Lunch Lady. "You two are not coming in?" She asked.

Lunch Lady shook her head. "This is for you four to settle among yourselves. We will be back in the morning to take you to the airport for your ride back to the United States." She turned to leave. "Or to pay you the proper respects and see to your burials if it comes to that." She muttered.

Shego glanced sharply at her and then looked to the Sensei. He remained inscrutable however and just stood there waiting for Shego to enter the room. As soon as she did Shego could feel the massive door behind her closing and the dull clang it made as it sealed the room. The chamber itself was perfectly round with a rounded dome high above them. Along the padded walls torches flared and sputtered casting light. A small hole in the center of the dome ceiling provided ventilation and a path for the smoke from the torches to escape. The floor of the chamber was perfectly flat and Shego could make out some kind of faded pattern painted on the floor. Cocking her head and staring for a moment she could make out it was a stylized Lotus blossom.

Sitting in the middle of the room in the dead center of the Lotus pattern was Yori waiting for their arrival. She too was dressed in an old style training uniform of white, she had her eyes closed and seemed to be meditating.

Ron unsure of exactly what they were supposed to do sat down across from Yori on the hard floor and waited. Kim and Shego glanced at each other and with a shrug took a place on either side of him and sat down as well. Finally Shego, never the patient one, cleared her throat. "Okay Yori, we're here. I believe you have some explaining to do?"

Yori opened her eyes and found herself staring across into Ron's eyes. She quickly dropped her eyes to stare at the floor.

"Ron-san, Kim-san, Shego-san." She began tentatively. "I first want you to know that I deeply sorry about what has happened."

"Sorry that it happened or sorry that me or Kim is not dead and you are not by Ron's side right at this moment?" Shego asked.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Kim suggested but in a slightly less hostile manner than Shego.

Yori explained without looking up at them how she had found the scroll in the scroll room stating that Ron was going to take another mate and how she had thought it referred to her, on finding that out through newspaper stories and ninja observer reports about Shego miraculously turning good and joining Team Possible. About how she had found the cursed house while looking for property for Yamanouchi and how the sisters had whispered to her and eventually took control of her mind and convinced her that Shego was trying to take her place to be the Chosen One's next mate. How she had started to realize that Kim and Shego were keeping Ron from his destiny of being the Chosen One and holding him back and she ended with how they all knew things had ended.

Neither Shego, Kim nor Ron interrupted her at any point but just listened but as soon as she finished Shego leaned forward. "And that makes it all right does it?"

Yori looked up and met Shego's eyes. "We all survived didn't we?"

Shego's green eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you know after you drugged Kim that she stumbled outside and was picked up by some scum in a van? Do you know they were a gang that specialized in raping young women and filming it to make money? Do you realize or even care that if I didn't have my powers and had not been able to throw off your drugging, that Kim at this moment would probably be dead and perhaps dozens of low lives would be watching her last moments to get their jollies?" Shego's voice that had started low had risen till she was shouting.

Yori blinked at her in surprise. In truth no one had told her about that. She had assumed that both Shego and Kim had remained somewhere on the property till they had rushed in to save Ron from the spirit Hoshi.

"I had not known." Yori said slowly. "But if she had only stayed in the kitchen…"

"Oh that is it." Shego growled as she launched herself from a sitting position over to where Yori was sitting. Slamming into her she knocked Yori back against the hard floor and pinned her arms to her side and started bitch slapping her face. Even in her rage Shego was careful not to use her plasma powers or even to double up a fist and hit Yori but just slapped her.

Yori at first remained passive and allowed Shego to slap her. After all if what Shego was saying was true, she deserved it for almost getting Kim raped but soon her pride rose. She was a ninja and she was letting Shego beat her up in front of the Chosen One! This just wouldn't do, no matter how much she might deserve it.

Suddenly bucking her hips she threw Shego over her head and leapt to her feet. Taking a defensive position she waited. "I am truly sorry but what more do you want from me?"

Shego her eyes blazing hissed at her. "If Kim had been touched in any way I wouldn't just want, I would have your blood all over this freaking mountain!"

"If she was worthy to be the Chosen One's mate she shouldn't have been caught off guard like that to be drugged in the first place!" Yori yelled back. Her own eyes widened as she realized what she in her pride and still hurt on Ron's choices had said.

Shego's eyes nearly burst into blue flames in rage and she launched across the room and caught Yori around the middle to slam her into a distant padded wall. At first she had refrained from using her plasma powers or the mystical monkey power because she was trying to be more compassionate and forgiving as her guide advised her to be but now? Now she was just so enraged by Yori's seemingly uncaring attitude that she wanted to physically rip the young ninja apart with her bare hands.

Ron started to rise to his feet to try and stop the fight before it got out of hand and someone was hurt but was stopped by Kim's hand on his arm. Glancing over at her, he was surprised to see tears rolling down her face and he immediately dropped back to his seat and reaching over took her in his arms.

Even though Kim was crying she still managed to say fairly calmly. "If you stop Shego now what will she think?"

"But Kim…"

"She'll think you don't care that I was almost raped and that you care more about Yori than you do either of us." Kim stated as she sobbed.

Ron's eyes grew large. "No Kim! I love you and Shego! If anyone had touched you or Shego I don't know what I would have done!" Ron started crying too as he clung to Kim.

Hearing Kim and Ron crying behind her caused a red haze to cover Shego's sight. "You had no right to try to tie someone down and take advantage of them just because they are different!" She screamed so loudly her voice broke.

This caught Yori in confusion. "What?" She asked but in no way lowered her guard.

"You tied Ronnie down and while he was in no condition to try and deny you, you tried to take advantage of him!" Shego screamed as tears suddenly appeared in her eyes and started to flow.

"I just wanted to prove to the Chosen One how good we could be together." Yori said but had the decency to look down guiltily. "I was under the control of the sisters!"

Ron still clutching Kim pulled/helped her to her feet and together they rushed over to embrace Shego in a group hug and hold her. Ron looked over at Yori and Yori felt like the mountain had fallen on her when she saw the hard look in his eyes. "Shego was almost raped as a teen by someone who drugged and tied her down." He said.

Shego was sobbing and clenching her fists. "Damn it! I'm Shego!" She roared at the ceiling. "I will not be broken like this! I vowed never again to let it affect me!"

Ron pulled her to his chest and rubbed her back. "It's okay baby. It's okay. No one will ever hurt you again as long as I live. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Kim…"

Shego pulled back enough to stare into his face. "You big dufus! You were the one that was almost raped! You and Kim! If anyone should apologize for not protecting someone it should be me! I'm the cynical one that trusts nobody. I should have been on guard!"

Kim was crying, Shego was crying, even Ron had tears running down his face as he tried to find the right words to say to the women in his life that he loved more than life itself.

Yori tried to explain to make Ron understand it wasn't really her fault. "Ron-san…" She began.

"Oh you do remember my name?" Ron asked her, his voice cold as he held his lovers and glared at her

"I don't understand."

"I listened to your explanation Yori and through it all you kept calling me the Chosen One…"

"That is who you are."

"No. I'm Ron Stoppable. Yamanouchi may have given me that name. Fate may have decided to call me that. Hell I don't know, maybe even God himself has decided to give me that job title but I do know that under it all I am just Ron. Don't you see Yori? You aren't in love with me. You don't even want me, you lust after the title. You want to be the mate of 'The Chosen One', not Ron Stoppable. You don't even know the real me."

"I know you as well as she does!" Yori cried pointing at Shego.

Ron shook his head but this time sadly. "No. You don't. Shego has talked to me and really listened to my replies. She has taken the time to get to know me. Every time you got close to knowing me you would just giggle and say, 'oh Ron-san always with the American style humor.' And change subjects. I'm sorry, really I am Yori but you don't know me. They do. And they love me and I love them."

"But all I want is for you to reach your full potential Ron-san!" Yori stated.

Kim pulled away from Ron and stepped in front of Yori this time it was her eyes blazing in anger. "Don't say that! You have no idea how many times in my pride and ego I said the exact same thing to Ron. How I tried to change him to fit what I thought he should be and every time Ron tried to change for me he came close to losing what makes him, himself. I was a fool and you are one now too. If you truly loved Ron you would have let him make up his own mind on what he wanted and needed but you tried to take that choice from him all the while telling yourself you know what is best for him!"

Yori looked sadly down at the floor as she could not argue against Kim's point. "If it will make you feel better Kim-san, you may strike me for what I almost did to Ron, you and to Shego. I deserve it."

Kim shook her head. "I'm not going to hit you Yori. I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to… Aww Hell like I'm not!" Kim lashed out with a blow and catching Yori off guard knocked her back into the wall.

Shego broke free from Ron's embrace and ran over to Kim's side as Yori stumbled back to her feet.

"Ron gave you his friendship. When he was at this school the first time he had almost decided to quit but he stayed to rescue you. When I met you I was suspicious and I will admit I was jealous but I gave you my friendship and help too and Shego who didn't even know you tried to give you the benefit of the doubt but you accused her of being a whore and by your actions nearly destroyed all three of us. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't spend the rest of the night beating you to a pulp?" Kim hissed at the ninja woman.

Yori bowed her head. "I cannot give you any such reasons. I was under the control of the spirits of the sisters but even that does not excuse what I have done. I only can say you don't know how horrible it is to be under evil's influence and have no control of your own actions. All I can do is ask you to forgive me and give me a chance to redeem myself."

Kim started to stalk over to Yori but was stopped by Shego placing a hand on her arm. "Let it go Kim."

"But…"

"Her words made me think of the Deadites and the Necronomicon. Remember? I do know what it is like to be under evil's influence and say and do things I later regret. Ron and you were willing to give me a second chance, perhaps this is Fate's way of allowing me to pay it back?"

Kim softened her look at Shego but then glanced in suspicion at Yori. "So we should trust her around our Ron again?"

"Oh Hell no. I'm just saying we should forgive her. I won't trust her for a very long time after this but I'm willing to forgive now."

Yori bowed lowly in their direction. "Then are we, how do you Americans say it? Are we okay now?"

It was Ron that answered her. "We're not okay Yori but we're getting there and someday we will be."

Yori nodded her head. It wasn't quite what she had hoped for but she knew it was more than she deserved at the moment.

"So can we go back to Yamanouchi now?" Ron said turning to the large iron door that blocked their exit.

"No Ron-san. We must stay till morning. The door cannot be opened from this side. The purpose of this room when it is used to resolve conflicts is to make sure a true resolution has been reached." Yori explained.

"We have to sleep in here?" Shego growled. After the emotional draining experience she had just gone through all she wanted to do was go back to their room and cuddle with her Kimmie and Ron. She as sure as Hell wasn't going to do that with Yori watching on. Realizing another of her plans for intimate time with Kim and Ron were ruined Shego walked back to Ron and grabbed him by one arm. She could see that Kim had his other arm already. "Come on then Ron let's go to the other side of the room and try to get some sleep."

Between the two of them they led Ron to one side and sat him down. Then they took their spots on either side of him and lifting his arms they snuggled into his side.

Yori watched them for a moment before sitting down on the far side away from them. She shivered slightly as she wrapped her arms around her knees and tried to conserve body heat. The room in the heart of the mountain was cold and the stone floor leached heat from any body part in contact with it instantly.

"It is very cold in here." She stated after a few moments.

Shego who had snuggled into Ron's side opened her eyes and glanced across at her. "Really? Me and Kim seem to be quite comfortable."

Yori sighed.

Shego closed her eyes and reached around Ron's back to hold Kim's hand and with her other hand she reached around in front of Ron to hold Kim's other hand, bringing as much of her body in contact with Ron as she could. She hadn't been exaggerating to Yori. Holding Ron like this she did feel quite comfortable and she could see by the blissful smile on Kim's face she felt the same.

"It must be below freezing in here." Yori stated a few moments later.

Kim opened her eyes and looked across Ron's chest at Shego.

"Hell no. She is not snuggling with us for warmth." Shego hissed.

Hearing heavy breathing noises, Shego risked a glance in Yori's direction and saw that the ninja was now standing and was doing some rapid training movements to keep the blood flowing and to warm herself. Kim once again silently communicated with her eyes that it was going to be next to impossible to sleep with Yori moving about. Shego glanced up at Ron's face to see what he thought about the matter but wasn't surprised in the least when she noticed he was fast asleep. Once again Ron's ability to sleep anywhere and at any time when he wanted to had came to his rescue.

"We could set her on fire to keep her warm?" Shego whispered to Kim. Shego was pleased when Kim actually smiled at the comment before she shook her head. "We promised to give her another chance." Kim mouthed back to her.

"She is not sitting next to you for warmth." Shego flatly whispered to Kim.

"I don't want her next to you either." Kim whispered.

"Well she sure as hell isn't sitting in Ron's lap for warmth." Shego stated.

Kim frowned as she considered the problem. It was cold in the room, almost unnaturally so, but nobody wanted Yori to be close to the other person to share their warmth with her. They didn't have any jackets or other clothing they could give to Yori to keep warm. All they had was the fairly thin training uniforms and the soft boots on their feet. There was nothing in the room to burn for warmth and the only other heat source in the room was the torches that were very high up on the walls almost as if to discourage someone from tying to use them to keep warm by.

"Well I'll be damned." Kim muttered to herself but loudly enough that even Yori heard her and glanced over in question.

Shego raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yori said this room was sealed from the outside to make sure that any conflict was truly decided before the opponents were let out."

Shego nodded her head.

"This is how they mean to test it. No way to stay warm long enough to survive till morning unless enemies resolve their differences enough to be close enough to share body warmth."

Shego glanced over to a thoughtful looking Yori. "So how do we solve this puzzle if we truly want to give her another chance?"

* * *

Master Sensei sat at a low Japanese table in his room and looked across at Rufus who was sitting on the table looking back at him. Beside Rufus and sitting on the table in front of Sensei were some fine bone china tea cups. Sensei took a sip of his tea and waited for Rufus to take a drink from his. "So Rufus-san? Do you believe they will settle their differences this night?"

The naked mole rat shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know." He squeaked. "Hope so."

"I believe they will." Sensei stated. "Ron-san has a large heart and a forgiving nature and Kim-san has the forgiving nature of a hero."

"Shego?"

The Sensei smiled at the naked mole rat. "Shego-san for all her fierceness actually has a delicate soul and when given the chance her soul can be as forgiving as either Kim or Ron can be."

Rufus blinked at Sensei and reached up to scratch his head. Rufus liked Shego. He was starting to think the world of her just as he did Kim but a delicate and forgiving soul? He wasn't sure he was willing to go that far.

* * *

The next morning it was the Lunch Lady that was leading the way as she and Sensei, with Rufus riding on his shoulder, made their way down the rocky corridor to the foreboding iron door of the round room. Grabbing the ring on the door and praying they wouldn't find the room awash in blood she gave a mighty tug and pulled the massive door open.

She blinked at the sight that greeted them.

Lying in the exact center of the room were the four young people. Ron was at the bottom of the pile lying flat on his back and sound asleep. Lying on top of him was Kim and Shego, they were lying on him face down with their training uniform tops open so as to cover Ron's sides and so their naked upper bodies could share their heat with him better. Another reason their uniforms were open was because the sashes that closed them were in use somewhere else.

On top of the pile of people lay Yori, face up. Her backside insulated from the cold of the floor by the warm bodies underneath her. Her hands were tied in front of her via the use of either Kim or Shego's sash. The other sash was around Yori's middle and looped around the arms of Shego and Kim under her, making sure Yori didn't get up or move around sometime in the night.

"Not exactly the friendliest solution I've seen for the opponents challenge." Lunch Lady mused. "But it does get points for being creative."

Sensei nodded his head. "They at least didn't let Yori freeze last night so they must have reached at least a somewhat friendly conclusion."

Yori woke hearing their voices and raising her upper body she looked over at them. She quickly looked down at the floor rather than meet Sensei's eyes. "Master." She said softly in way of a greeting.

Shego and Kim feeling Yori moving on top of them also woke. Shego gave a sharp jerk of her back causing Yori to slide off of them to land on her butt. Getting up careful not to accidentally knee Ron in an unfortunate place and keeping their uniform tops closed with one hand, both her and Kim got up.

Kim quickly untied Yori's hand and used the now free sash to quickly tie up the front of her uniform.

Shego bent over the still sleeping Ron and using a hand she nudged him. "Time to wake up sleeping beauty." She stated.

Ron mumbled something in his sleep but gave no other indication he was willing to wake at the moment.

"Come on Ronnie… Time to rise."

Even sound asleep Ron's arm snapped out catching Shego around her waist and pulled her back on top of him. "It'll rise, just give it a moment." Ron muttered in his sleep. His other arm began questing about, looking for Kim no doubt.

"Whoa tiger! We're not alone. You gotta wake up." Shego said glancing back at an amused Lunch Lady and Sensei.

Ron continued to hold her down on top of him, and to make it worse his hand holding her started to slide down to her butt.

"Ron! Mr. Barkin sees you groping Kim in class!" Shego beginning to blush shouted into his ear.

"Kim was choking. It's a new form of the Heimlich Maneuver! One where instead of patting them on the back you pat them on the chest!" Ron shouted as he suddenly woke and sat up with Shego in his arms.

A bewildered Ron blinked and smiled at Shego. "Good morning." He said as he leaned in for a kiss. He paused when he realized his other arm was empty. "Where's Kim?"

"I'm over here. Next to Sensei, Lunch Lady and Yori." Kim replied

Ron glanced over at the group near the door. "Oh. Um, yeah. Eh. Um." He started to stutter.

"You are very entertaining in the mornings Big Ears." Lunch Lady said with a laugh.

Ron didn't think he could blush any more than he was doing right at the moment.

"Um Ronnie?" Shego quietly said into his ear. "Maybe it would be better if you took your hand off my butt now?"

_"Okay I can blush more." _Ron thought to himself as she quickly let go of Shego's butt and rising to his feet helped her to stand up as well.

Even though he was deeply embarrassed, it didn't stop him from putting his arm around Kim's waist as she joined him and Shego as they looked to Sensei and Lunch Lady.

"You have solved the problems between you?" Sensei asked but looked at Yori.

Yori nodded her head. "They do not trust me again yet but they have forgiven me for my weakness in allowing the sisters to influence me."

"Then you owe only one other being an apology." Sensei stated.

Yori looked confused for a moment before realization dawned. Turning she bowed at Rufus sitting on Sensei's shoulder. "I am very sorry I drugged and left you in a cage Rufus-san. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Rufus seemed to ponder a moment before holding up a tiny paw with a thumbs up gesture.

Yori bowed again. "Thank you Rufus-san. I promise that I shall never again betray your trust again."

Rufus squeaked something that suspiciously sounded like, "you better not."

Lunch Lady looked to Ron as he neared to leave the room. "I managed to gather and purchase all the items on your list Big Ears."

"Items? What items?" Shego and Kim asked at the same moment.

"Jinx. You owe me a coke." They both said at the same time. Shego shook her head at her and Kim being in perfect unison this morning.

"I felt bad that we didn't get to do any shopping on this trip and I wanted to get some gifts for family and friends back home." Ron explained. "That and I felt bad they couldn't find your luggage with all that lingerie you and Kim bought for this trip so I asked Lunch Lady if she could find some stuff on a list I made up."

Kim frowned. "Where did our entire luggage end up?" She asked.

Sensei shrugged. "I do not know. I suppose it is possible that the sisters stole it but if they did, what did they do with it? Nothing was found when my ninjas went back to get your stuff later. The house was empty of all your things."

Shego shrugged. "At least it was all new stuff and nothing we had worn or I would be a little weirded out that someone might be wearing it."

"I had all the packages delivered to the plane service you are using Big Ears. It waits for you there."

"Does she have to call me Big Ears?" Ron with a note of whining asked Sensei.

"I could call you Big something else?" Lunch Lady smirked back at him as she led the way through the tunnels that led out of the mountain.

"No. Big Ears is fine." Ron blushing again stated.

"So what did you buy us Ron?" Kim asked.

"You'll find out when we get back home." Ron said with a grin.

AAAAAAAAAA

Author notes:

AAAAAAAAAA

I've gotten a lot of requests that in the confrontation with Kim, Shego, Ron and Yori that it would start out as a fight and evolve into a make out session. I'm sorry to those that wanted that but I just couldn't see it.

I'm a bit of a method writer. What does that mean? Well in addition to writing as a hobby I also collect toy figures. I have book shelves filled with various toy characters and when I write, if I have a toy of that particular character I sit it on my computer tower and while I write I will glance over at the figure and literally ask it, "is this what you would do?"

Unfortunately with Kim Possible I haven't found any toy figures of them yet but I do the next best thing. I have dual monitors with my computer setup so while one monitor contains my writing software the other has desktop wallpaper of the main characters of KP. At the moment a lovely picture of Shego from some artist on deviantart is staring at me while I write. And when it came to the confrontation scenes I would look over at this Shego art and could almost hear in my mind her reminding me that I had wrote as a teen she had almost been raped (my story Dream Team) so she would take it deeply seriously and that I wrote that because of Yori, Kim had almost been raped and Yori was trying to do to Ron what anyone would call the same thing, attempted rape. So while Shego for Ron's sake and the fact that Yori wasn't exactly in control she might be willing to forgive but it will take a very long time before she trusts someone like that for her to allow intimacy between them, her or Ron or Kim.

I believe the fact that what Shego allowed to keep Yori from freezing in the chamber shows just how much she forgives her but intimacy with her, Kim or Ron?

Sorry all you Yori/Ron/Shego/Kim fans. Perhaps in a distant story but for right now? No.

The story of the chamber and the founder of Yamanouchi? I of course made all that up. Why did I make his lifelong friend and maybe lover a man instead of a woman?

Well I would hate to be a hypocrite and in my writings I often imply, if not downright state that I think who you love has more to do with the person and less with the gender. I've had lots of female/female parings but no male/male ones yet so I thought it was only fair I give that paring at least a brief nod in passing. And for those uncomfortable thinking the school was founded by a homosexual? Well I did say that one version of the story had they were lovers. Perhaps that story is wrong and they were just good friends? It is up to your interpretation.

The other reason I made the friend/companion/lover a male is that in almost all stories where one person covets someone else's power it turns out to be the woman who gives into the seduction of power, ala Adam and Eve. I believe women are given short shrift in too many stories. It is always the woman who faints, who loses her head and panics in dire situations, who trips while running away from the psycho/killer or who is enthralled by bling bling and does something she'll regret later. I hate that and prefer to write strong female characters.

I can hear some of you now. If you think women characters should always be portrayed as strong then why do I have Shego so hung up over what happened to her as a teen and still affecting her? Again it is my take on Shego's personality.

She is strong. She is independent and always wants to be in control over what happens to her. So for a person like that to have an incident in her past where she was helpless and almost taken advantage of? I believe it leaves a mental scar. One Shego has tried to bury and hide from but still influences her more than even she realizes. She hates Dr. Drakken cause he tried to leave her in a similar situation (my story Frequency of Evil), she realizes she could fall for Ron when he risks his life to save her from that situation (again Frequency of Evil), She realizes she really does love Ron and Kim when they refuse to abandon her in a similar situation (My story Trio) and now she mistrusts and almost hates Yori when, even unknowingly she almost causes the same situation for Ron and Kim.


	14. Chapter 14

The Lusting

Chapter 14

* * *

Throughout the flight back to the United States, Kim and Shego tried to get Ron to tell them what was in the packages in the back of the plane but he refused to answer.

That didn't stop Kim and Shego from trying everything they could to 'loosen up his tongue'. Tactics that Ron fully approved of and half way through doing them, Kim and Shego forgot the reason they started and just enjoyed themselves.

Rufus to avoid the sights of his pets and their play went to the front of the plane cabin only to find out the pilot Mythe had the plane in autopilot mode and her and her girlfriend Tef were engaged in a similar behavior. Finally the poor mole rat found an out of the way storage compartment and settled in to sleep till they got back home.

* * *

Collapsing onto the couch in Kim's parent's house Shego let out a long sigh. "It is good to be home again."

Mrs. Possible smiled a large smile. "It is good to hear you refer to this as home Shego."

Shego looked at the older woman. "Well, this is the closest place I've had to a real home in a long time."

They were interrupted as Mr. Possible, Kim and Ron came in carrying packages. Ron looked over the small mountain of packages as he tried to mentally decide if everything was there. Finally he nodded his head."

"So Ronald? What did you get me?" Mrs. Possible said with a grin.

"Mom." Kim said rolling her eyes.

Ron quickly looked through the packages and pulled one of the larger ones out. "I wouldn't forget you Mrs. Dr. P. You are like my second mother."

Ann Possible smiled and even blinked back a few tears and accepted the package. "Thank you Ron. I think of you like a son too."

"I'm not quite sure I'm comfortable with a boy giving my wife gifts." Mr. Possible said. He was joking of course but his face showed none of it.

"Then you don't want your gift Mr. P?" Ron said holding up a much smaller package.

"I never said that." Mr. Possible said taking the package from him.

Kim grinned at Ron and glanced over to see her mother had her package open and was staring into it. "What did he get you Mom?"

Ann Possible looked up and Kim was surprised at the look of awe on her face. "It is beautiful Ron. It must have cost a fortune!" She stated as she pulled out of the box a snow white kimono with pink chrysanthemums across the front of it.

Ron gave a half shrug. "Not really. I have friends who owed me a favor. They got it for me at a very reasonable price."

Shego let out a low whistle as Mrs. Possible held the Japanese Kimono in front of her. "Wow that is a beauty."

Ron smiled. "Good. Then that means you two will like the ones I got you as well." He said as he pulled out two similar large packages and handed them over to Shego and Kim.

Kim's was a mirror image of her mother's except her's had cherry blossoms on the front instead of chrysanthemums. Shego's Kimono was black with delicate green leaves embroidered across the chest.

Everyone looked over to see Mr. Possible holding up a man's robe and a pair of house slippers in his hands.

Ron looking around noticed the twins weren't to be found.

"They are over at a friend's house." Mrs. Possible stated, guessing that was what Ron was looking for.

"Oh okay. I'll put this off to the side for them to open later then." Ron said as he laid a long box off to the side. "It is some Japanese rocket motors for their experiments."

"Ronald, I hope you are not implying that you think Japanese rockets are in anyway superior to American made rockets?" Mr. Possible said using his 'black hole speech' voice.

"Oh of course not Mr. P. I just thought they might like trying something new." Ron said with a gulp.

Mrs. Possible could see that there still were a few packages left. "Who are those for?" She asked.

"Well I got Felix the very latest version of Zombie Mayhem. It is not even translated yet and still in Japanese. Luckily we both know the controls so well we don't need to know how to read it to play the game. And for Monique I got a matching pair of Japanese black pearls and earrings…"

"You bought Monique jewelry?" Shego asked a hint of edge to her voice.

"Why shouldn't Ronald buy a young lady some jewelry?" Mr. Possible asked. "It's about time he started looking to find himself a girlfriend."

"He doesn't need to look, he has…" Shego began but saw Kim looking at her with frightened eyes. The last thing she wanted to do today was explain to her father that Ron not only kind of skipped the boyfriend/girlfriend stage and went straight to lovers but that his lovers were Shego and her. She knew her dad was not ready to hear that.

"Has plenty of time to look after he gets out of school." Shego finished but with a look at Kim telling her that she had to tell her dad someday and soon.

"It's not like that anyway Mr. P. Me and Monique are just friends. I bought the pearls and earrings as being from all of us anyway. I would have bought her something wrestling related but since she doesn't know Japanese wrestlers so I thought the black pearls would be okay." Ron explained.

"I'm sure she'll love them Ron." Mrs. Possible stated.

"And this is for…" Ron said picking up a package stopped as his, Kim's and Shego's Kimmunicator's went off.

"What great timing." Ron finished as Wade's face appeared on their kimmunicators.

"Why is it great timing?" Wade asked.

Ron showed the package to Wade. "This is for you. The Kohamani motherboard and videocard package mark 5"

Wade's eyes glazed over. "Mark 5? The latest on the market is just the mark 3."

Ron smiled. "I know. This is the latest prototype. My friends in Japan have quite a deal of pull and managed to get this one. This one is experimental and the features it has won't even be on the market for a couple of years. I thought you might like to play with it and see what kind of system you could build using it."

"I'll be over in five minutes to get it." Wade said.

Ron laughed. "Wait and come over for dinner. I was planning on making something to celebrate our getting home in one piece."

"A new computer motherboard and you making dinner? I'm there!"

"What did you call us about anyway Wade?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. Global Justice wants to know if you could drop in today to discuss some things?"

"How the heck did they even know we were back yet?" Shego in annoyance asked.

On their tiny screens they could see Wade shrug his shoulders.

"Tell them we'll be by in about an hour Wade." Kim said and then looked around to see if that was all right with Shego and Ron. They both nodded. In Shego's case it was reluctantly. She was hoping against hope to get Ron and Kim alone again but knew it was unlikely anyway.

"Do you have a list of items you will need for dinner tonight since you will be cooking?" Mrs. Possible asked Ron.

"Um, no but I can make one up. Why?"

"Well you have friends to visit to give them their gifts and then Global Justice to see. I thought the very least I could do is do the shopping for you."

* * *

After having dropped off Ron's gift to Felix… And the girls having to drag Ron out before he engaged in a marathon zombie slaying match with his buddy, they stopped at Club Banana to give Monique who was working her gift. She had responded after opening the gift and seeing the beautiful pearls by wrapping herself tightly around Ron and giving him a kiss that made Kim see red, a slightly more relaxed Shego for a change had seen the amusement in the situation and had just shrugged and grinned. For the first 25 seconds and as the kiss continued she rushed to aid Kim in peeling Monique off of Ron.

Ron being male had a goofy smile on his face for a few moments before Kim and Shego 'escorted' him out of the store. A giggling Monique waved goodbye from the store's entrance as they left.

Finally they found themselves once again in front of Kim's house almost exactly one hour after they told Wade to inform Global Justice they would meet with them so it was with no surprise when the ground beneath them suddenly opened up and they dropped through one of Global Justice's travel tubes.

As Ron, Kim and Shego landed, it was Kim and Shego that moved as if to protect Ron. Both women still a little peeved at Monique's actions were making sure that if Agent Gloria Passion was there that Ron wasn't going to be 'glomped' again in one of her famous cleavage hugs.

As the door to the travel tube room opened they found they needn't had worried as the person revealed was none other than agent Will Du.

Shego in extreme distaste was now wishing it had been agent Passion rather than the smug self assured ass in front of her that had almost gotten her, along with everyone else, killed last time they had met.

Will Du nodded his head in way of a greeting. "If it isn't the green recruits that Dr. Director allowed to join us." He finally said.

"Green recruits?" Shego not entirely sure that wasn't a dig at her skin color growled. "We've managed to save the world a few times. What have you done lately? Oh that's right. You almost destroyed it."

Will Du jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth but he refrained from commenting and made a follow me gesture and stomped off. Shego, Kim and Ron not eager to get lost in the sprawling complex raced to catch up before he disappeared down a turn.

After many twists and turns, most of which Shego and Kim were willing to bet wasn't there the last time they visited they reached another nondescript door in a hall of nondescript doors and watched as Will Du knocked on it and then bade them enter.

As they entered Kim, Ron and Shego could see Dr. Director sitting at her desk with Ash sitting beside it almost exactly as the last time they had seen them but Ash was wearing a bandage across the left side of his face and Dr. Director had her arm in a sling.

"What happened to you guys?" Kim asked in shock.

Dr. Director looked up and replied. "I hate vacations. I'm thinking of petitioning the government to ban them."

Shego looked over at Ash. "Let me guess. Pirate ghosts did show up at that cozy little cabin by the sea?"

"Not exactly." Ash replied.

"It was a sea monster." Dr. Director.

Ron, Kim and Shego looked at her in disbelief.

"I still say my reading that passage out of that book had nothing to do with it." Ash complained in a tone that implied that this was a long running argument between the two.

Dr. Director fixed him with a glare out of her one good eye. "It had an etching of a sea monster on its cover." She said in a slow precise way people in anger do.

"That could have just been a coincidence."

"The passage was in Latin."

"So? Just because something is in Latin doesn't always mean it is meant to summon something."

Dr. Director's jaw twitched. "Why did you read something you couldn't understand out of a book you didn't know, out loud in the first place?! Especially with your track record?!"

Ash shrugged. "I'm naturally curious?" He asked and then to diffuse the beginning of the long running argument he turned to look at Shego. "So Greenie? How did your vacation in Japan go? Avoid Godzilla?"

Shego ignored him and looked to Dr. Director. "How did you get rid of the sea monster then? Ash's wonderful charms cause it to shrivel up and die?"

Just for the faintest of moments a small smirk appeared on Dr. Director's face. "No. We had to call in a Global Justice strike on the thing."

"A real sea monster?" Kim finally found her voice to ask.

"Yep. Tentacles an all." Ash answered her. "We have several of the tentacles in the lab to be analyzed if you want to see them." Ash looked a little queasy. "That is unless the cafeteria didn't commandeer them to make sushi out of it."

"So. How did your vacation in Japan go?" Dr. Director in an effort to change the subject asked.

Kim, Shego and Ron shared a look. "It wasn't as eventful as yours." Kim finally answered.

Ash shared a look with Dr. Director. "I told you they couldn't possibly have anything to compare with what happened to us." He told her smugly as if he was almost proud of the fact that his romantic getaway with her had been spoiled by such a strange occurrence."

"That Ash is nothing to be proud of." She nearly growled back at him.

"Um, not that this isn't fun but why did you want to talk to us? Ron has promised to make dinner tonight and I'm looking forward to it." Shego stated.

"Dinner? Any chances for more guests?" Ash asked. The glare Shego sent him convinced him it was unlikely.

"There have been reports that certain individuals you are all familiar with have been meeting in secret. I thought you should know in case it turns into anything." Dr. Director stated.

Kim, Shego and Ron waited for her to add something to the mysterious warning but it was obvious she had said all she was going to.

"You do know you could just have told us that over a phone, right?" Shego finally in annoyance asked.

"But then we would miss seeing your lovely pea green complexion." Ash stated with a grin.

Shego glanced over at Dr. Director. "You know I could make it where they would have to cover the rest of his face with bandages for a while, peace and quiet and not have to look at him for a while. Think about it."

Dr. Director seemed to consider for a moment before she shook her head.

"Well if that is all, we do need to get home so Ron can start cooking." Kim stepped forward and rushed to add before Ash could try and goad Shego again. "We'll be careful to watch our backs."

Shego couldn't help herself as she cocked her head to the side and deliberately stared at kim's firm behind. She glanced over at Ron and winked.

Dr. Director who could see what was going on behind Kim almost smiled but at the last moment managed to control the desire. "Yes. That will be all for now but I would like you to come in tomorrow for some more training if you will."

"I don't suppose you could mandate some training on a, oh I don't know, tropical island?" Shego suddenly asked. "You could call it survival training?"

Ash frowned at her. "Why would you… Oh come on, didn't you get enough of that on your Japanese vacation?" He asked as he finally noticed Shego glancing at Kim's butt.

Shego looked over at him deliberately and replied. "Did you on your vacation?"

Ash reached up and stroked his chin careful not to displace the bandage on his face. "You know she makes a good point." He said looking over at Dr. Director. "We could pick a nice secluded island. Set the kids off on one side of the island while you and I set up camp on the other side. Give them a few… weeks to make their way across the island to find us. It would be…. Good training." He ended with one of his charming leer/smiles at Dr. Director.

Dr. Director raised the eyebrow over her good eye at him. "One, I'm still mad at you. And two, Global Justice isn't set up just so that we can take little adventures on the taxpayers' expense." She softened her glare slightly and added. "I'll think about it."

Kim, Shego and Ron realizing this was as good a time to make their leave as any, backed away while Ahs continued to waggle his eyebrows at Dr. Director and she tried to keep her stern annoyed look on her face. As they backed out the door they found themselves in the corridor with Will Du once again.

"About time…" He started to say but was interrupted when a tall statuesque woman with highly memorable cleavage came striding around a corner and saw the group.

"You!" She growled pointing at Du. "You knew I wanted to be the ones to greet and welcome Kim and her group back!"

"I'm the senior agent here. I felt that your talents weren't needed for this assignment." Du stated as his eyes traveled to her unzipped cleavage.

Agent Gloria Passion slowly and deliberately reached up and zipped up her uniform till it was up to her chin and fixed him with a frosty glare. "If you are so senior then wouldn't it have made more sense for you to assign this job to someone else?"

Du glared at her. "I am senior and I decide the daily roster."

"It's just I thought a senior officer would be in on the big raid that they are about to launch…"

Du jumped at the bait. "What big raid? I should have been informed! You!" He said pointing at Gloria. "Show them out, while I check on why I wasn't informed of a raid." He then stomped off down the hallway.

"He's such an…" Gloria muttered to herself.

"Idiot?" Kim volunteered.

"Asshole?" Shego prompted.

Before Ron could join in the game, Gloria unzipped her uniform top and turning pulled him into an embrace, once again planting his face firmly between her large breasts. "Hi Ron." She said as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

A muffled, "Hi Gloria." Could be heard from Gloria's cleavage.

Shego and Kim shared a look and rolling their eyes rushed to his aid but as they neared Gloria, she opened her arms wide and swept them into a group hug mashing their faces into the sides of her chest and coincidentally burying Ron even deeper in the valley between her breasts. "I missed you three. Things get so dull here."

Shego and Kim struggled for a few seconds and then to Gloria's surprise they hugged her back.

"It is nice to get back and see a friendly… Face." Shego managed to maneuver her face around to say.

Agent Gloria Passion just giggled before releasing the three and showing them to the exit tubes.

* * *

Somewhere outside of Middletown in a dark creepy chamber where lights on a distant computer console flashed and soft beeps and whirls are heard, in other words a typical villain lair, three beings sat in complete darkness at a round table with only a candle on the table to cast a dim glow.

"Aye, why are we here agon?" A voice thick with a Scottish accent asked in annoyance.

A man with a long and ugly face leans forward into the light. "Ask him." He says as he gestures across the table at the last member of their party. As he gestures it can be seen that he has very hairy arms poking out of the black uniform he is wearing. "He is the host of this little tea party after all." He adds as he reached out and as if to prove his words, picks up a teacup and takes a sip.

"Remarkably good Earl Grey tea by the way."

"Thank you." The person sitting in the darkness at the other side of the round table says. "You should really try the peanut butter stickies too. They came out quite good this time."

"Ock, if I knew we were here for wee supper I would have brought some haggis wit me."

"Disgusting uncivilized dish." The one with the hairy arms replied.

"Says the mon who plays with wee monkeys."

"My monkeys are well trained! They are housebroken and do not wee just anywhere!"

"No ya daft monkeyman. Not wee as in peeing but wee as in little. Don't you know your English?"

"You sir are not speaking English."

"I am too! I just speaking it with a prooper Scottish accent!"

"English cannot be spoken with a proper Scottish accent! Only Scottish can be spoken with a proper Scottish accent. Proper English can only be spoken with someone who has a proper British accent. Which I can do." The hairy armed one taunted.

"Aye? Well then here is a proper British term for ye. Pompous Twit!"

"Gentlemen! I brought you here for a reason and it wasn't so you two could fight." The one still firmly in shadows tried to make peace.

"Aye? And wot have you brought us here for?"

"And why do we have to sit in this confounded darkness for?"

"Um, yes well about the darkness. Don't you think it adds the proper amount of atmosphere to our gathering?"

The one with hairy arms took a long sip of his tea before answering. "You couldn't find the light switch for the main lab could you?"

"It's not my fault! This is a time share lair. I haven't had time to familiarize myself with it completely after moving in. I just barely got my specialized equipment installed!"

"Oh for heaven's sake… Monkey ninjas!" The hairy armed one in exasperation called out.

There was the sound of scampering feet and a few moments later bright lights flooded the room as the monkeys found the main light switch and with a loud click turned it on.

Dr. Drakken blinked his eyes as they adjusted from the previous gloom of the room to the brightness. Sitting across from him at the small round table Monty Fisk a.k.a. Monkey Fist, who reaching out poured some more tea into his cup and continued to drink it. Sitting halfway around the table between the two of them, Duff Killigan blinked owlishly at them as he rolled a golf ball between his fingers.

"That better not be one of your explosive golf balls Killigan." Drakken warned him. "I went to a great deal of effort, not to mention money to make sure this time share lair was one unknown to Kim Possible or Shego to have it accidentally blown up before I even have a chance to initiate my greatest plan yet."

"Aye don't be getting your panties in a bunch. It's one of my normal balls."

Lord Monty Fisk rolled his eyes but didn't comment on the obvious poor choice of words but leaning forward he blew out the candle sitting on the table. "So why are we here? I have much better things I can be doing." He finally muttered.

"Like running with your wee tail between your legs from Kim Possible?" Killigan snickered.

"Oh and like you haven't been hiding in some holes lately trying to avoid her? And I don't mean golf holes either." Fisk replied in annoyance.

Raising his hands to try and quell yet again hostilities between Fisk and Killigan, Dr Drakken stated. "And that is exactly the reason I have called you all here today. Since Kim Possible and… His name escapes me, have teamed up with…" Drakken's face twisted in extreme distaste. "Shego. They have become beyond a mere nuisance and have impeded all of our endeavors and may quite possibly result in our extinction."

"What is he on about?" Killigan put aside his distaste of Fisk to ask him in confusion.

"He's saying that now that Shego has joined Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible they have been kicking our arses and have been getting very close to putting us away for good."

Killigan stopped rolling his golf ball around and clutched it hard in a fist. "Aye. Now that's true enough. I barely escaped my last run in with them just a month agoo. The escape would have been an easy one if it had not been for Shego. I had Possible and her sidekick right where I wanted them, holding them at bay with my special golf clubs when Shego threw one of those glowery fireballs of her's and melted them."

"She melted Kim Possible and her sidekick?" Drakken in confusion asked.

Killigan rolled his eyes. "Ye really are daft ye know that? No! She melted my golf clubs! If I hadn't thrown my balls on the floor causing them all to try an avoid the explosions they would have had me for sure."

Once again Fisk avoided commenting on Killigan's continued use of 'his balls'. While the jokes were obvious to be made, Fisk being a proper British gentleman tried to avoid puns as much as he could. "I think we can all agree that since those three have teamed up it is indeed hard to continue in our chosen field of being, 'super villains'."

"Exactly! And that is why with Monkey Fist's help I have set my mind to ridding ourselves of all three of them in the most ingenious method."

"Aye? And what did you help him with?" Killigan asked looking suspiciously at Fisk.

"I simply had some of my monkey ninjas steal some clothing from them while they were recently visiting Japan. I have no idea what he plans on doing with it but I must admit it was with some enjoyment that I had my monkey ninjas pilfer the clothing out right under the nose of an old 'friend' of mine that they had gone to visit." Monkey Fist replied with a shrug.

Dr. Drakken realized that the two of them had now turned and were now looking expectantly at him.

"Um, yes. I put to you gentlemen who would be the best to try and stop Shego and Kim Possible?"

Killigan and Fisk just continued to stare at him.

"Yes… Well I think it is quite obvious the only ones who have a chance of stopping Possible and that traitor Shego would be …. Shego and Kim Possible themselves!"

Killigan and Fisk continued to stare at him without comment.

"I mean who else would know better their weaknesses than themselves?"

"Don't tell me you are planning on trying the cloning bit again?" Fisk finally asked.

"And why not?" Drakken asked a bit peeved they weren't clamoring over his latest scheme. "I have perfected it this time and nothing can go wrong!"

"What makes you think if you are able to clone Shego or Kim Possible, they just won't turn on you?" Killigan asked.

"I've put limiters on the clones this time. They will have all the power, experience and knowledge of their originals at the moment they lost the D.N.A. sample I will use but they will only have two hour's life span unless I treat them. And nothing is more powerful than the desire to live so if the clones wish to live they will serve us and follow our commands!" So saying Dr. Drakken leapt to his feet and running over to a pile of luggage that had been hidden in the shadows until the monkey ninajs had turned on the lights, he pulled out a black and green case that obviously had to belong to Shego.

Opening the case he reached in and randomly pulled something out and held it up. "I will find traces of D.N.A. on this item and use it to clone Shego. An obedient, order taking, respectful Shego this time."

Drakken realized that Fisk and Killigan were looking at him with an eyebrow raised and Drakken glanced over to the item he had pulled out and saw it was a very sheer black and green women's negligee commonly called a 'babydoll'.

"Did Shego ever wear anything like that when she worked for you?" Fisk asked.

"Certainly not! At least I don't think she wore anything like this when she worked for me." Drakken held the garment up and stared at it and briefly wondered if his nose was going to start bleeding. "I mean I have no idea what she wore when she was in her room of course but this kind of thing doesn't seem like the Shego I knew."

Killigan looked over at Fisk. "And you say that the three of them were in Japan? Not on a mission but on some kind of visit?"

Fisk nodded his head. "From my monkey ninjas report they seemed to be just staying at a house until they left with that 'friend' of mine. While they were gone my ninjas stole the clothing."

"I heard that Shego and Possible have been getting close." Killigan said thoughtfully.

"I hear it is Shego and Ron Stoppable who are getting chummy." Fisk stated.

Drakken looked in confusion at both of them. "What do you mean close and chummy? Shego just left out of some misguided belief that she could become a hero again." Dr. Drakken looked at the garment in his hand. "Are you insinuating that she has something going on with either Kim or … whatever his name is?"

Killigan eyed him for a moment before turning back to Fisk and asking in a mock whisper. "Does he have some kind of wee mental problem when it comes to Stoppable? Why kinna he never get the boy's name?"

"I do not know. It is strange he can never remember Ron Stoppable's name when the boy having the mystical monkey power is more of a danger than that mere wisp of a cheerleader he hangs out with."

Drakken turning bluer in anger hissed. "I don't care who Shego might be … seeing. All I care about is regaining the use of one of my most potent weapons. That being Shego, or if need be her clone!"

Holding the garment close to his face he tried to ignore what it was and just examine it to see if there were any obvious signs of D.N.A. to be had on it. Finally he spotted a long black hair, using a pair of tweezers he pulled the hair off and put it on a Petri dish.

Taking it to a microscope he peered at it for a moment. "Obviously it is a black hair and since neither Kim Possible or… " Dr. Drakken paused as he honestly tried to remember the sidekick's name. "Whatever his name is do not have black hair it must belong to Shego." Drakken peered at the sample a few more moments.

"Strange though. This hair looks like it has some kind of slime residue on it. Not like Shego to not take care of her hair better than this." Dr. Drakken shrugged and looked back over his shoulder at his fellow conspirators. "But as I said earlier, this is obviously Shego's luggage and who else has long black hair like her?"

Taking the dish he placed it on a pad and pressing a button he caused a long glass cylinder to come down and cover the pad. "Within a few moments gentlemen we will have an exact copy of Shego, with all her powers, knowledge and skills she had at the moment she lost this hair at our disposal. If the clone refuses to obey us she will simply cease to exist in two hours. And trust me gentlemen if there is anything I know, it is that Shego wishes to live and so will her clone so the clone will obey us!"

Fisk looked over at Killigan. "I have a bad feeling about this, do you?"

"I've already made note of the exits to the lab." Killigan said with a nod of his head.

Dr. Drakken with a great deal of drama pressed the button on a console and the glass cylinder filled with a pale greenish gas. A form began to take shape inside the gas. The lights of the lab began to flicker and suddenly they went out plunging the lair back into darkness. In the pitch blackness of the lab the sound of breaking glass and slithering noises could be heard.

Fisk searching in his pocket finally found a gold lighter he carried. He didn't smoke but even favoring monkeys as he did, sometimes the smell got to even him and he would burn incense to cover up the funky scent.

Feeling around the table top he searched for the candle. Pulling his hand back he wondered briefly about the feeling of wet hair covering the table but decided one of his ninja monkeys must have gone to the table to find the candle for its master and he must have touched it. Letting his hand skim over the top of the table Fisk quickly found the candle and clicking his lighter into life, relit the candle.

As soon as the candle was burning and casting a faint glow once again, Dr. Drakken strolled over and grabbed it up. Turning he looked in the direction of his cloning tube.

The glass cylinder was broken and completely empty. The dim light of the candle cast weird shadows and Dr. Drakken was almost certain that he could see strands of what looked like wet hair hanging off the cylinder and some of the equipment in the room. Turning he thought to ask his fellow conspirators what they thought had happened but stopped when he saw that they were looking at something behind him with fear in their eyes.

Turning slowly Dr. Drakken found himself staring up close at what looked like a dark mass of wet hair hanging from the ceiling. As he watched the hair parted in the middle and a bloated dead face with closed eyes was seen. Slowly the eyes of the figure opened to reveal milky white eyes.

"Oh… Snap." Dr. Drakken muttered.

The pale dead Japanese girl opened her lips and softly blew out the candle that Dr. Drakken was holding.

The now pitch black lair reverberated with the sounds of Dr. Drakken crying for his mommy. The screams and shrieks of monkeys and one Scottsman praying loudly that if he could get out alive he would give up golf… Well at least for a month or so.

AAAAA

Author's Note:

AAAAA

That's the end of this story.

I would like to thank all of you out there that reviewed my story and yes that means even the ones who had negative comments. No one improves when all they see are their victories but only when someone points out their flaws.

I think I'm going to take a break from Kim Possible stories for a time while I work on my other stories but I'll be back. Even with all the Kim Possible stories out there, there are still a lot of undeveloped ideas waiting to breathe life into them and Kim, Shego, Ron and the rest of the characters are just too interesting to leave them for long.


End file.
